XForce
by Benjamin236
Summary: Being a hero isn't about the fame, the fortune,or the fans. It's about making a difference. So let's show them what it means to be a hero.
1. Prologue

X-Force

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Mini Episode: Prologue_

_Episode Start_

_Unknown Location, June 26, 9:30pm, EST_

A male wearing a black bodysuit with silver armor on his chest, knees and shoulders. On their hands they wore black gloves and black boots on their feet. They were walking towards a medium sized building. Their head was incased in a skull helmet which had large black eyes, along with marking for a mouth and a nose. On their head was a white fedora with a black rim on it and they also wore a white scarf. Also the male had silver cufflinks on his wrist and around his ankles.

_Time to go to work._ The male thought before punching the door to the building open. The flying door got the attention of the people working there. All of them were wearing green cloaks with the Kobra symbol on them.

"Who dares to interrupt Kobra?" A male wearing a black and green cloak demanded. The male with the skull head guessed he was the one in charge of the operation.

"That would be me." The male replied cooly as everyone in the building looked closely at the males attire. Quickly one of the Kobra members seemed to recognize just who it was that came into their domain.

"That's Ka-Ka-Kamen Rider Skull." One of the Kobra members said in shock. That statement got everyone's attention.

"No way man." Another Kobra member commented while looking at the suit closely. "Everyone knows that Kamen Riders are nothing but a myth. I mean they disappeared off the map a year ago." Getting a chuckle from the male.

"I assure you that I'm as real as they come." The man known as Skull replied before going into his signature pose which consisted of him pointing his right arm towards his enemy with his index finger and thumb extended while his middle, ring, and pinky were curled into his hand. "So, count up your sins." As his cold statement went through the room.

"We do not fear you!" The person in charge shouted trying to get the moral of his fellow cult members up rather than down. "We are Kobra you foolish Kamen Rider and if you think you can beat us then you have another thing coming!" As the man pulled out what appeared to be a bo-staff and raised it high into the air. "For Kobra!" As the rest of the group members also pulled out their weapons and charged at Skull who went into a fighting stance and started to take them out easily thus leaving it down to himself and the man in charge who seemed to have realized that his efforts were in vain and tried to leave only to get knocked out from behind by a female wearing a dark blue body suit which had gray armor on her shoulders .On her feet were a pair of dark blue boots, her shins were protected by gray greaves, her face was covered by a dark blue face mask which covered her nose on down. Also they had a utility belt that was similar to Batman's and wore a dark blue scarf as well.

"So what did you find?" Skull questioned as the female disappeared and then reappeared in front of Skull. They held out two 8GB USB Sticks.

"Really, I thought we would get more information." Skull commented as the female made a few hand gestures.

"Well they are getting smarter mentally but physically none of these guys give me a challenge. I mean I can fight these guys hand to hand without having to use any of my special skills." Skull replied as the female made a few more hand gestures.

"We can go over the information tomorrow at the agency Void. Go ahead and take the rest of the night off. Tomorrow is Saturday so you don't have to come in early." Skull informed Void who nodded before making a few more hand gestures.

"You can keep the information. Now let's leave before the League gets here." Skull suggested as the two went their separate ways. For Skull he had a grave to visit before going to sleep.

_Forest Area 10:35pm, EST_

Skull on his purple and black motorcycle pulled near a tombstone. He got off his vehicle and looked at the tombstone for a few seconds before speaking.

"Well we busted another Kobra facility in Metropolis. You would think that the other heroes would keep an eye out for smaller villain organizations." Skull started before looking at the sky for a bit before continuing. "I mean most of the heroes are now with the Justice League or at least on their waiting list. Where are the heroes who became a hero just to make a difference?"

"If you must know not everyone is with the league boy." A cold voice stated as Skull made no movements to turn around and look at who arrived. He already knew who it was anyway.

"I know that Spectre. I'm just saying you have a lot of Young Heroes popping up now trying to gain this approval from the League when in reality you don't need to be acknowledge by them. If anything they should be thanking them for picking up the stuff they miss." Skull replied gaining a nod from the man wearing a green cloak that covered his entire form.

"Are you jealous of the Justice League?" Spectre questioned trying to understand Skull's point of view.

"Jealous?" Skull said before turning around to look at Spectre. "If anything I'm mad at the fact that with so many heroes being cooped up in a space station that their hometowns are left defenseless." Getting a nod from Spectre at the point he raised.

"Then what are you going to do about it then?" Spectre asked seeing that he knew when the boy had a plan.

"I plan on carrying out my mentor's last wish. I had meant to do it a while back but with villains becoming more cunning I'm not taking that chance anymore or am I leaving it up to the Justice League to solve small problems that can led up to something big without them even knowing about it." Skull stated to the spirit.

"Do you think that the five of you can compete with The Justice League let alone the Teen Titans?" Spectre asked Skull who laughed a bit.

"It's seven of us for one Spectre. Two I have plans on catching up with the League in terms of allies and members. Sure we may not be the biggest group but damn it if we don't make up for it with heart." Skull answered Spectre who chuckled.

"I'm almost certain you would have made a fine Fire Shadow Naruto Uzumaki." Spectre said as Naruto was smiling behind his skull helmet.

"It's called Hokage Spectre and yeah I would have." Skull replied before pulling out a purple and black USB stick from his utility belt. His costume turned grey before shattering. Revealing a eighteen year old male wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a grey jacket. On his feet where a pair of tennis shoes while on his neck was a silver necklace that held onto a orb that had a spiral design and three tomen on it. He also had spikey blonde hair as well.

"You call yourself a detective?" Spectre inquired while looking at his attire.

"It's dress down Friday Spectre. Not that I expect you to know anything about that." Naruto commented before getting slapped in the head by Spectre.

"I maybe a spirit but I can pack a punch boy; remember that." Spectre said before leaving the area. Naruto on the other hand pulled out a seed before channeling chakra into it. A few seconds later a white rose was now in his hand.

_Rest in peace Madara Uchiha. _He thought while putting the flower on the tombstone. _May you're legacy live on inside of me._ As he walked towards his motorcycle and went back to his house outside of Metropolis. It had just been another day for Naruto Uzumaki.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**I had this idea while I was at work. I just had to type it since it just came to me. Anyway Naruto's suit is based on Kamen Rider Skull. You can Google it to get a better look. **

**Let me know what you think. I guess you can say that this is a little side project I'll be doing while working on X-Namikaze and Second Chances. **

**Just like my other stories I've outlined a lot of plots for this one as well so once again let me know what you think in a review or PM.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 1: Reassemble_

_Later_


	2. Reassemble

X-Force

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Theme Song_

_Episode 1: Reassemble_

_Episode Start_

_Up town Metropolis_

_June 27, 11:35am, EST._

_With Naruto_

He was currently riding his motorcycle to his agency. It was a medium sized building that had two levels. The first level was a designed so that you could walk in and play billiards. It provided a place for people to stand when it started to rain in the city. If you had a motorcycle or smaller transportation then you could probably fit it under there no problem.

The second level was where the detective agency was located. After you walked up the stairs from the first floor and knocked on the door. You were at Spiraling Detective Agency. It was the name Naruto came up with and Madara went with it. He got off his motorcycle and walked to the second floor where he used his key to unlock the door to the large room. It had two couches, a small table, a lazy chair and a television that made up the living room of the office. His own desk and bookshelf was on the other side of the room. The room itself was decorated with pictures he had taken over the years. From friends to places he went they were all there. He turned on the flat screen television and walked to the kitchen area of the office. He was thirsty so he got himself a cup of orange juice.

_Every detective starts their day with Orange Juice._ Naruto thought to himself while looking at the news. It appeared the Teen Titans had stopped Cinderblock from robbing a bank. _It's not that hard to stop a guy like him._ Before changing the channel to a comedy show that was airing. Sitting at his desk he was going over a few files before the door opened. A female with black hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes had walked in. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a purple blouse. On her wrist was a blue watch. She was Cassandra Cain otherwise known as Void.

"Morning Cassandra." Naruto greeted getting a wave from the girl who was going to the television and stuck a USB Stick into the television. A few seconds later folders were now on the flat screen television for them to choose from. Cassandra then went to the couch and grabbed the wireless keyboard and mouse. It was time for them to get to work. Naruto walked over to the living room area and sat in the lazy chair. He was just viewing the titles of the folders just seeing which one interested him.

"Let's start with the one labeled splicer." Naruto stated getting a nod from Cassandra who clicked on the document for it to become full screen. The two started reading it and learned that it was originally planned to make human and animal DNA combine for a short period of time. The two also saw that it was labeled not approved. I mean who would try to fuse animal and human DNA for fashion. It just didn't make sense but then again villains aren't supposed to.

"Let's try Project Blockbuster." Naruto suggested as Cassandra clicked on the file. Inside the folder where what appeared to be video clips. Cassandra made a few hand gestures towards Naruto who nodded.

"Will start with the recent one and work our way back." Naruto replied as Cassandra clicked on the video labeled June 20th. As a male wearing a lab coat, tan pants, and glasses was now on the screen.

"The Project Blockbuster has almost been complete. I've been trying it out on different animal subjects. So far the results have been positive but I need to test it on a human to see how long the effect last on them." The male stated to the video recording before bringing what appeared to be a mutated rat that was three times the usual size. "The animal subjects seem to be able to adapt to the formula but eventually they die off for some reason. I'm guessing it may have to do with their genes possibly but I'm not sure. I might have to try this out on Project Kr down the line." As he put the rat back in its proper place. "This is Mark Desmond from the Washington D.C Cadmus building signing off." As the video feed was over.

_Looks like the keywords are going to be Kr, Mark Desmond, and Cadmus. _Naruto pondered while thinking of what Project Kr maybe. He put those thoughts to the side since they had more work to do.

"Look up Project Kr." Naruto said getting a nod from Cassandra who clicking on different folders and came up with nothing.

"Try the other USB." Naruto suggested as he took out the first one. Cassandra threw him the second one; he then put it into the USB port on the television. A few seconds later more folders appeared on screen. Seeing the one labeled Project Kr; Cassandra clicked on it to see the folder had video clips just like the previous one. Cassandra already knowing what to do and clicked on the recent one. One the screen there was a male wearing a white suit that had the Superman insignia as some people had called it. They noticed that he looked exactly like Superman and apparently it looked like he was training for something.

"As you can see Kobra that Project Kr is outstanding and just think of the possibilities along with the man power you would gain by having him on your side." Mark Desmond stated from his position as Project Kr was fighting a few robots.

"What are doing down here Desmond?" A voice asked as a hero known as The Guardian came into view.

"Just having Superboy run a few test is all." Mark answered while grabbing a notebook and pen to write down a few results.

"Well the president of Cadmus wants Superboy to experience life outside of the test tube."  Guardian informed Mark Desmond whose facial expression was negative. While on the other had Superboy was smiling for a brief second before his face became emotionless again.

"I had plans on taking him out on the Fourth of July so that he can experience Independence Day. After all he is sixteen now so I felt that he should celebrate on that day just like everyone else." Mark Desmond replied as Guardian nodded at the response before getting Superboy and leaving the room.

"As you can see Kobra the boy is indeed strong. If you want more proof of his results, I will send it to you like I have been doing since Project Kr along with Project Blockbuster were given the green light." Mark Desmond informed the camera before turning it off with a remote he had in hand.

"Looks like someone's playing both sides wouldn't you say." Naruto commented as Cassandra nodded at the fact that he clearly had other motives for Project Kr. It also made sense as to why Kobra had some of Cadmus information as well. Cassandra then made a few hand gestures to Naruto.

"Plan of action, well for one I'm reassembling my former team." Naruto explained getting a confused look from Cassandra. Naruto had a team and she didn't know about it. Naruto seeing her confused look decided to explain more. "I was a part of a former team my mentor created. Sure he was the one who created it but it was us who was the driving force behind it. It was his last wish for me to reassemble it in case of his death but with things like this happening I'm afraid where needed." As Cassandra made a few more hand gestures to Naruto who took a deep breath before answering.

"It was my mentors call to disassemble us in the first place. He thought that with the rise of more hero organizations like the Justice League expanding and the Teen Titans gaining new members the world didn't need us anymore. It was one of the few things I completely disagreed with but at the same time I saw his reasoning for it. I mean we had just finished fighting one of my member's parents. More specifically their father which took a toll on us all. " Naruto informed Cassandra who was now letting the information sink in before making a few hand gestures.

"It's seven of us in all. I've worked with the team for two years before we were told to disband. I'm going to send a message to each of them and see if their up for a reunion. If they do then I'll explain intentions there." Naruto replied getting a nod from Cassandra as the two went back to work.

_Jump City_

_3:00pm, EST_

A woman was walking down the busy streets of Jump City. She had long black hair that went to her mid back and violet eyes that were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. Her attire was a pair of black shorts that showed her lean legs along with a form fitting purple blouse that showed she had a big bust and black tennis shoes. Right now she was enjoying her life until she saw a bird fly by her. She noticed that it wasn't an ordinary bird and saw that it appeared to be waiting for her. She decided to chase after this bird. It clearly had intentions for her to chase it so why shouldn't she comply. The bird had led her to an alley. It was then she noticed that bird was on fire.

"What do you want?" The woman demanded; not liking this game of cat and mouse they were playing.

"**You are Brittney Rose right or should I say Blackfire?" **The bird questioned gaining a glare from her.

"Not that many people know who I am." Blackfire replied as she took off her sunglasses to show her eyes were glowing purple. "But I assure you that whoever sent will be morning you're death shortly."

"**Funny, and here I thought you would recognize one of your friends summoning's." **The bird replied as her eyes stopped glowing. She went into deep thought about how she knew actually had a summoning and came to a conclusion as to who sent this bird to her location.

"Naruto sent you." Blackfire concluded getting a nod from the bird that turned around to show the scroll on its back. Blackfire took the scroll and read its contents.

"Tell him I'll be there." Blackfire stated getting a nod from the bird. "Also when did he get the contract to summon Phoenixes?

"**A lot can happen in two years." **Was the Phoenixes only response before disappearing in a poof of fire.

_I have a feeling that this will be more than a reunion. I may as well pack for the long run just in case. _Blackfire thought to herself before going home to pack her bags. She was going to Metropolis to see a friend.

_Jump City Museum_

_3:15pm, EST_

A male with blue eyes and short cut blonde was walking though the museum. His attire was a pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a red shirt with a black x on the back of it. Right now he was taking a few pictures of what was at the museum.

_Nothing good to steal here. Man what I wouldn't give to have something to do. _The blonde complained to himself before seeing a small bird that was perched on a railing. He was about to walk away before closely observing that it was on fire. _You think the fire alarm would have gone off by now…wait the birds on fire? _As the bird started to fly away. The blonde decided to be the hero and extinguish the flames as soon as he could catch it that is. The chase led the blonde to a forest area that was behind the museum. The bird stopped once it was at a good location.

"Alright bird. The game is over." The blonde stated while looking at the bird.

"**Indeed Red-X."** The bird replied shocking the blonde that he knew his alter ego.

"I'm not in my suit so just call me Grant Wilson." He whispered to the bird that turned around and showed the scroll on his back.

"**I'm just here to deliver a message." **The bird informed Grant who took the scroll and read it. His eyes widen when he read the contents of it.

"Tell Naruto I'll be there." Grant said to the bird who nodded before disappearing in a poof of fire.

"The bird really couldn't give me directions back to the museum." Grant muttered to himself before going back home. He had a trip to pack for.

_Themyscira_

_4:15pm, EST_

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes was lying down on the sand on the island. She wore a form fitting white shirt that had a blue phoenix on it. The shirt showed off her medium sized bust. She also had on a pair of blue short that showed off her toned legs and hips. They also had on white and blue tennis shoes. Right now the woman was relaxing.

_I wonder how everyone's doing._ She thought to herself before a loud roar caught her attention. She quickly got up and ran towards its location. She was ready to defend her fellow Amazons frpm this threat. She arrived on the scene to see a black and yellow lion was surrounded by her fellow Amazons.

"What's going on here?" She questioned her fellow Amazons who looked as though they were about to kill the lion. The animals never bothered the Amazons before so why would they start now?

"**Donna Troy I presume." **The lion concluded shocking the Amazons that it could talk. Donna already knew whose lion was this.

"My fellow Amazons please continue your business. I assure you this animal means no harm." Donna told her fellow people who were slow to back down before dispersing.

"**Interesting race you have here." **The lion commented seeing the female warriors were ready to take him down. Not that they had a chance but seeing them think that was as he dubbed cute.

"So what does Naruto want?" Donna asked trying to get straight to the point of this conversation. The lion lifted its right paw to reveal a scroll. Donna grabbed the scroll and read what was in it.

"Tell him I'll be there." Donna answered as the lion nodded.

"**Until we meet again Donna."** The lion replied before disappearing in a poof of black smoke.

_I guess you do get what you wished for. Time to go talk to Queen Hippolyta; I have a feeling she would have questions for me dealing with this lion._ Donna thought before making her way to the castle the Queen of the Amazons stayed at.

_Happy Harbor Beach_

_5:00pm, EST_

An African-American male with short blonde hair and blue eyes was on the beach. His attire was a pair of jeans, a red shirt that showed his eel tattoos which were on his back and arm. He was wearing a pair of sandals.

_Well as relaxing as being a swim coach is. I can't help but miss being a hero. _The male thought to himself when he saw a lion that was coming towards him. His first option was to jump in the water and end the fight but then he noticed it was carrying a scroll with it. Now not that many people had lions let alone had ones that delivered messages.

"**I'm glad you didn't run from me Kaldur like those other humans did." **The medium sized blue and white lion stated.

"Long time no see Nami." Kaldur replied as he recognized the lion he once worked with but that was two years ago.

"**I have a message for you Kaldur." ** Nami informed Kaldur who took the scroll and read it.

"Tell Naruto that I'll be there." Kaldur replied as the lion nodded.

"**It was good seeing you again Kaldur. Stay safe." **Nami said before disappearing in a swirl of water.

_It would be nice to see everyone again _Kaldur thought before going back to his apartment.

_Mountain Range_

_5:15pm, EST_

A woman with purple hair which went to her waist was meditating. Her attire was a pair of black sweatpants, and a blue sleeveless shirt. Both articles of clothing hid her hourglass figure from the world. Right now she was clearing her mind. That was until she sensed something in the area that was watching her.

"You can come out. I can sense you." The woman stated while opening her eyes to reveal her violet-blue iris. After being called out the dark blue almost black lioness came towards her.

"**Long time no see Raven. I'm glad to see your powers are under control." **The lioness commented seeing that her powers were not running haywire anymore.

"I'm in complete control of my emotions Higure. I'm still having trouble controlling my _father's _parting gift." Raven replied getting a nod from the lioness that knelt before her. Raven saw that she had a scroll on her. Raven took the scroll and opened it.

"I'll be at the reunion Higure." Raven said as the lioness smirked before sinking into shadows and disappearing.

_Has it really been two years since we disband? _Raven pondered to herself before deciding to go to her house. She was now thinking about her friends and how much they may have changed.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_June 28, 5:30AM, EST_

A male was overlooking the city by standing on a rooftop. The male wore a pair of black pants, a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his torso. On his hands was a pair of silver gauntlets and black gloves. On his feet were a pair of black boots which were covered by silver greaves. Also they had on a black scarf that covered their lower face while a hood covered their upper face only showing their green eyes to the world.

_Peace has finally been achieved here since the Black Spider Clan is no more. I can only wonder how it is in other countries that haven't obtained peace._ The man thought before turning around and seeing a bird.

"Just what is a Phoenix doing here?" The male questioned the bird who turned around to show the scroll strapped onto its back.

"**Delivering a message to one Ryu Hayabusa."** The phoenix replied as Ryu took the scroll and read it.

"Tell Naruto I'll be in attendance if you will." Ryu said before the phoenix disappeared in a swirl of fire.

_I have a feeling that Naruto's intentions are more than what they are in the scroll. If they are then I should pack for the long run._ Ryu thought before disappearing of the roof in a blink.

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_June 30__th__, 12:00pm, EST_

Grant arrived outside the agency and dropped his duffle bag. He saw that nothing had changed. The pool table was still their along with the stairwell that led up to the detective office. He was about to go upstairs when he heard his name being called in two opposite directions. He turned to his left to see Blackfire who had a backpack on and was running towards him. He turned to his right to see Donna who also had a backpack on and was doing the same thing. As he noticed the two looked like they were about to hug him and who was he to not accept a hug from two beautiful woman.

"Nice to see you guys." Grant stated before being hugged by both of them. What he thought would have been an experience any male would have enjoyed turned into one for survival since he forgot to take into the account both of them had super strength.

"You're kind of crushing me." Grant whispered feeling the air was being taken out of him.

"Sorry." They both replied before letting him go before the two noticed one another and then proceeded to hug one another in their excitement of seeing a friend in over two years.

"If only I had a camera." Grant muttered seeing the two break the hug.

"Still coming unprepared I see." Ryu commented while walking onto the scene. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red muscle shirt, and red and black tennis shoes. His hair was brown and spikey. On his back was a book-bag and in his hand was a camera.

"Still one upping Grant I see Ryu." Kaldur said while walking towards the group with a duffle bag in hand. He too was happy to see that everyone was here.

"Well that's not hard to do." Raven added on as she was wearing a pair of black jeans, tennis shoes, and a silver blouse. She wore cloths that fit her figure.

"Well looks who's grown Donna." Blackfire muttered to Donna who smirked a bit. Raven went from some figure to full figure in two years.

"She's like you two but combined." Grant xommwnrws before being hit by Donna and Blackfire causing Kaldur and Ryu to laugh at their friend's antics.

"I'm glad everyone came." A voice called out gaining everyone's attention. They saw Naruto was walking towards them. Realization hit all of them with the fact that they were indeed having a reunion.

"Naruto." The three girls called out before giving him a hug while the guys walked over and gave him a handshake. Kaldur noticed that something seemed off about this reunion and decided to speak about it.

"So Naruto, where is Madara? I would have guessed he would have been here for this." Kaldur asked the blonde whose face changed from happy to a sad expression.

"He passed away about two months ago." Naruto replied with sorrow laced in his voice.

"How did he pass Naruto?" Raven questioned wanting to know more about their mentors death.

"I rather not say Raven." Naruto answered as Ryu grabbed him by the shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"We deserve to know just as much as you do. Now talk." Ryu demanded before letting Naruto's shoulder go.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto replied before taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was because of the Justice League that led him to his death." With that statement out in the open. No one could reply to that. I mean how could the Justice League lead someone to their death?

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**First off the response to this story has been amazing. 12 reviews for the first chapter; now that may not seem a lot to some people but for me that's fantastic. Also I want to thank everyone for the favorite story and story alerts. **

**The pacing of this story will be a bit slow for the next chapter or so but once I hit my stride. The action scenes will come just like in Second Chances. Right now I just want to make sure I cover my bases a bit.**

**Any questions or comments about the story. Leave a review and I will reply. Also the theme song for the show is Gackt- Journey through the Decade. **

**I made a Batman Beyond reference in this chapter and hinted about one of this teams adventures. I think the major one would be that Raven is not with the Teen Titans in this story.**

**Review Reply**

**Matt-I'm glad you think my story is one of the better Naruto and Young Justice crossovers. I thank you for that comment. Also having two out of three questions you asked being answered in this chapter can't be that bad. If anything I think I opened up more questions.**

**Kitsunesecret-I'm glad you like the concept of having lesser heroes being in this story. I can only say expect a lot of lesser heroes to be shown throughout this story. I think its about time some of them get their spot light.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 3: Closure_

_Later_


	3. Closure

X-Force

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Theme Song_

_Episode 3: Closure_

_Episode Start_

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_12:10pm, EST_

"Let's take this meeting inside guys." Naruto advised the group who nodded and picked up their bags and went into the Detective Agency. The group walked in and saw that the inside of the building did not change either. Right as they all were about to sit down and talk they saw a Cassandra Cain come into the room thanks to a door that was on the other side of the room.

"Cassandra Cain I want you to meet my old teammates in person. My old teammates meet my partner." Naruto informed his partner who waved at them getting a nod from each of them.

"So, how did the Justice League lead Madara to his death Naruto?" Kaldur questioned as Naruto went to his desk and pulled out a file folder labeled Justice League Case: Cadmus.

"I guess I should start at the beginning huh." Naruto started off getting a nod from his teammates. "As you all know once we disbanded things here started to change. The first being the Justice League approaching Madara with an offer to join. To my shock he actually took them up on the offer leaving myself in charge of the agency. He would come back every now and then to check up on me or to pick up some equipment. Then I started to notice that he was engulfed into what he was doing." Naruto explained to his teammates.

"So far Madara being engulfed in an assignment doesn't seem out of character for him." Blackfire commented while remembering how he did it all the time when they were a team.

"The assignment itself started to change him somehow. It was as though he was changing from his once cold, calm, and calculating personality to being emotional." Naruto informed them shocking his teammates. Madara being emotional was something that just didn't fit with his character.

"You're saying the Justice League made him into a different person?" Donna asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"His personality was still the same but you can see the cracks in his personality showing." Naruto answered.

"This Cadmus assignment was the thing that led him to his death" Grant said while picking up the folder and looking at the contents inside of it. He was reading up on something called Genomorphs.

"He was onto something big when he started this assignment. He said something about an alien race known as Genomorphs were being held captive by Cadmus. He went to the founders of the League so that they could do a full out investigation on this but after the whole space cannon being shot to Earth. You can see why they had bigger things to do." Naruto explained while remembering the space cannon being shot towards Earth. That day it seemed that people were more ready to trust younger heroes rather than those on the Justice League roster.

"I remember that day." Kaldur commented while remembering the news reports about the situation.

"A month after that was the month he passed. Batman had brought me a scroll that was written to me that day. From Batman's explanation Madara died saving his fellow teammates by using Kamui on their opponents." Naruto finished letting the information sink in. The good thing was that he at least went out like a hero. The bad thing was that they didn't know who or what caused his death.

"So you believe that this case he was working on was the thing that killed him? From you're story it appears as though him using Kamui was the thing that killed him." Raven replied as Naruto pulled out a medium sized scroll and opened it. A few seconds later image of Madara appeared. The team noticed that he was dying. The image of him seemed to be as though he were a hologram.

"Naruto, it looks like my death is coming. You know it feels good knowing that you died protecting someone. I want you to do three things for me. One, assemble the team when you get a chance and tell them about my death. I wish I could see how much all of you have grown but I just know that you have. Two, finish this case. Find out what I couldn't about Cadmus. Finally, don't let me become a memory. That's all I ask Naruto." Madara stated as you could see that his eyes were slowly closing before the hologram ended.

"I can see where you're coming from." Ryu muttered while letting the facts sink in. You could go on to say the Justice League was responsible for his death but at the same time it was him sacrificing himself in the end to save his teammates.

"I called all of you here today because not only did I want to inform you about Madara passing but I wanted to reassemble the team once again." Naruto announced to his teammates.

"I had a feeling you had more than just a reunion planned." Ryu commented.

"I do not want any of you to feel pressured to join the team again. I mean if you have moved on from being a hero then by all means continue living a regular life." Naruto stated to his former teammates who all shook their heads no.

"After seeing Madara's last words along with seeing everyone again. I don't think any of us are going to leave the team." Kaldur replied to Naruto as everyone else nodded to Kaldur's reply in agreement.

"Where going to not only finish his work but continue to do what we do best." Donna added on to Kaldur's reply.

"And depending on whom you are. What we do isn't very nice." Blackfire commented getting a smirk from Naruto.

"That's good to hear but where going to need a new name though." Naruto said to his group of friends.

"How about the X-Men?" Grant suggested to the group.

"That sounds like an organization name. Where more of a group if anything." Naruto replied as Cassandra made a few hand gestures to the group.

"X-Force huh; I like the sound of that." Ryu said as they were similar to a black ops team.

"X-Force it is then. Now Cassandra I don't want to drag you into this if you don't want to." Naruto informed his partner who made a few hand gestures.

"She's already in Naruto. She is your partner and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon." Ryu said getting a nod from Cassandra.

"Fine by me then." Naruto replied before getting up and heading towards the door on the other side of the room and opening it.

"Man I hope you were able to upgrade that room." Grant commented while remembering how small the operations room was compared to the office.

"I have a feeling that he did." Raven remarked as they walked to the door and noticed that the once small room was now huge. It had a stairwell which lead to the lower floor of the operations room which had two trucks along with a few motorcycles parked on the floor. They saw that the huge white board was still here and they now had a large computer on the bottom floor as well. The thing that surprised them the most was the glass cases that were filled with replicas of their former suits.

"Nice replicas Naruto. Did you have Tetsu make them?" Grant asked while looking at the Red-X suit.

"**It was more of me having free time."** A voice called out as they saw a woman with long black hair and red eyes was in the room. She appeared to be in her late twenties and had a hour glass figure that could make any woman jealous. Her attire was a pair of black jeans, a red blouse, a pair of red gloves, and black tennis shoes.

"Shinku." Three out of four women in the group cried out before hugging the woman they had looked up to.

"I see Trigons power play affected you as well huh Naruto." Kaldur commented getting a nod from the blonde.

"Well we are completely separated thanks to that. I no longer have to summon Kyubi from my mind anyone thanks to that overgrown demon. The only con is that if either of us die then we both die." Naruto replied as Grant was looking at the computer and going over a few files. He noticed something was off and spoke about it.

"Hey guys." Grant called gaining everyone's attention as they went down to the computer. "I found an encrypted folder on the computer."

"**Encrypted?" **Shinku questioned not believing that she had missed something. Grant went to work into unlocking the folder. A few seconds later the folder was now unlocked so that everyone could view it.

"**This does seem like something Madara would do." **Shinku commented as that man had always been hard to figure out. Grant had clicked the folder to reveal that it contained one item in it.

"Looks like a video file." Blackfire said while looking at the icon on screen. Grant clicked the file as an image of a healthy Madara Uchiha appeared on screen.

"If you're viewing this file then that means you're going to continue my work. If so then I will point you in the right direction to begin. I have an informant inside of the Washington D.C Cadmus branch who goes by the name Dubbilex. Find him and ask him about The Light. The confirmation word in case he doesn't answer is freedom. I hope that this helps you and good luck." Madara informed the team before the video cut off.

"Another reason to go to Washington D.C." Naruto commented gaining his friends attention.

"What do you mean another reason?" Raven asked as Naruto explained the information he and Cassandra gained from the raid on one of Kobra's bases.

"So you had plans on rescuing Project Kr huh." Blackfire concluded as Naruto nodded.

"Good to see you still haven't changed." Kaldur replied as Naruto was always a person to help where he could.

"**Seeing as you are serious about reforming the team." **Shinku stated getting everyone's attention as she had a large black and silver briefcase in her hands. She put it on the table and opened it to reveal two necklaces, a purple belt with a coin beside it, a black cellphone with a red X on it, and a silver belt with a capital T on it. **"Tetsu and I remade not only your costumes but your transformation devices as well. Ryu since you never had one we decided to make you a few custom shurikens instead." **As Raven picked up the necklace with a bird on it. Donna picked up the second necklace with a W on it. Blackfire picked up the purple belt and the coin. Grant had the cellphone while Kaldur had the silver belt.

"Well don't stand there guys. Try them out." Naruto stated as Donna pressed the W necklace. A few seconds later she now wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt with a phoenix design on it in gold, a pair of golden boots, golden fingerless gloves as well. On her shoulders was sleek golden armor. She also had on golden gauntlets and greaves. While on her back was a large hammer.

"Cast off." Donna ordered as the golden armor dropped on the floor along with the gauntlets and greaves that was once on her. The floor now had a crater thanks to the armor being off.

"My turn." Blackfire said before wrapping the belt around the waist. She then flipped the coin in the air before catching it.

"Henshin." Blackfire said before inserting the coin into the belt as a second later she now wore a black body suit which stuck to her like a second skin. The front of the suit was made so that you could see a bit of cleavage. While on her feet was a pair of black boots while on her wrist were a pair of purple bracelets. On her right thigh there was a holster for what appeared to be a small knife.

"Let's see what makes Tetsu's suit different from mine." Grant said before dialing a number into a phone as a silver belt appeared.

"**Standby." **A robotic voice called out before Grant docked the phone into the belt. A second later his Red-X suit was now on.

"**Complete." **The robotic voice announced as Grant was reading up on the suits new capabilities.

"Interesting, you two upgraded the suits damage capabilities along with a swimming feature." Grant commented as Kaldur had put on his belt and pressed the A on it. His costume attire was now on which consisted of a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of black shorts, and his tennis shoes were now gone. On his waist where a pair of Water Bearers that he always used and he noticed that he now had a dark blue container on his waist.

"**There's enough water in the container for you to form the basic weapon with your Water Bearers. I didn't want to make a backpack for you since that may slow you down." **Shinku explained as Kaldur smiled.

"Thanks, even a small amount of water is deadly for my race." Kaldur replied as Raven had pressed the bird on her necklace. Her attire was a white leotard that had long sleeves on it. A pair of white boots and a white cloak that was made similar to her original blue cloak she once wore. She also had on her waist a yellow and red utility belt.

"You looked like more of a dove then a raven." Grant teased drawing a glare from Raven.

"Can I change it to black?" Raven asked as Shinku pressed a button on her utility belt which caused the costume to become black.

"**Glad to see Tetsu and I did a great job." **Shinku commented seeing them in their upgraded attires. As they all took their costumed attires off and were now back to their civilian clothing.

"We have to go visit her after we get back from Washington D.C." Naruto replied as the team was in agreement. They owed a lot to the grandmother figure who made suits and weapons for heroes and villains who were starting out.

"When did you plan on going?" Grant asked.

"July 4th of course. We have to get this team back into shape." Naruto answered getting a glare from Donna, Blackfire, Cassandra, and Raven. The unspoken question of "Are you saying that were fat?" was now present in the room. Naruto quickly noticing the glares and answered the question.

"I mean team shape guys. We haven't been a team in two years so we all may have learned new tricks and tactics." Naruto added onto his previous answer. Getting a respectful nod from the girls present.

"You see if that was me who said that. I would be six feet under by now." Grant whispered to Kaldur and Ryu who nodded. Grant had said something like that previously and during training that day. Let's just say he learned what not to say that day.

"How do you plan on getting us back into team shape if we only have three days?" Grant questioned raising a good point.

"Taking the team to the Summoning world. Time goes by different there then here." Naruto answered.

"How different exactly Naruto?" Raven asked the blonde.

"Three days in there is just a day our time." Naruto answered getting a nod from Ryu who now had his new shurikens in his hand.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Ryu replied as Naruto started to go through multiple hand signs.

"Reverse Summoning Technique." Naruto stated as the group was now teleported to the summoning world.

_Summoning World_

_Unknown Time and location._

The group of nine was now in a jungle clearing. The jungle around them had huge trees compared to the ones in their world. Right now Naruto was figuring out exactly where they were.

"**You really need to figure out a way for your technique to teleport us to a specific location."** Shinku commented as they heard a loud scream gaining their attention. They looked up and saw seven gorillas were coming down from the trees. They all saw that they were huge gorillas wearing black and silver armor. The largest gorilla was advancing towards the group until they spotted Naruto and Kyubi.

"**If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyubi herself. I must say Shinku that you are as beautiful as ever."** The gorilla stated getting a blush from Shinku.

"**Thanks for the complement Hagane." **Shinku replied to the large ape.

"Hagane, I have a favor to ask?" Naruto called to the large ape gaining his attention.

"**Sure kid; I'm not doing anything today."** Hagane replied to the blonde.

"Can you and your team train us? Where trying to get our team back into shape." Naruto questioned as the gorilla looked at the team for a few seconds.

"**It would be an honor but I have a question for the girl with the hammer on her back though." **Hagane answered getting a confused look from Donna.

"You wanted to speak to me sir." Donna asked getting a laugh from Donna.

"**I sense that you have the ability to use magic along with thunder from the magical vibe I'm getting from that hammer." **Hagane answered as Donna nodded in response. **"I want you to be our clan's summoner. I sense the potential you have and I want you to sign our contract."**

"Wait, I thought that you had to have chakra to use summoning contract?" Naruto questioned getting a laugh from the rest of the gorillas.

"**That the energy your world uses Naruto. You can sign a summoning contract with any type of energy whether its chakra, magic, chi, or ki. We even had people who use life energy as a source."** Hagane explained getting a nod from Donna.

"Can I at least think about it first?" Donna asked getting a nod from Hagane.

"**You'll be here for three days. Just let me know your answer before you leave." **Hagane replied.

"So are you the leader of the apes?" Grant questioned getting a chuckle from Hagane.

"**I'm in charge of the war apes. We are pretty much a tough group to hang around with." **Hagane replied as Grant inwardly laughed a bit. I mean apes hang from trees; come on you have to admit it was funny.

"**I want to help them train as well."** Shinku said as she wanted to stretch her limbs and what better way than training.

"**Then prepare your team for a crash course in teamwork." **Hagane stated to Naruto who nodded.

"Suit up and get ready for anything guys. The war apes don't know the meaning of holding back." Naruto told his team while he put on his belt and pulled out a black USB stick with the word Skull on it.

"You don't have to tell us that." Grant replied as the team was now in their costume attires.

"Blaze." Shinku called out as a small metal fox appeared before the group. They all noticed that it had one tail. Seeing his teammate's confusion Naruto decided to explain it.

"Blaze is made up of Shinku's demonic chakra. Thanks to your father we had to find a different way to channel demonic chakra into me. So we came up with Blaze who acts like my Gaia memory for skull except it's alive." Skull explained as Blaze then transformed into a USB stick with a tail sticking out of it.

"**So the tail represents how much of Kyubi's chakra is in it then. Fascinating indeed." **Hagane commented as a crimson belt appeared on Shinku's waist.

"**Henshin." **Shinku announced before sliding the memory into the slot as a red bodysuit was now on her figure along with black armor which covered her torso, forearms, shins, and hands. On her head was a black helmet that was shaped liked a fox.

"Time to go to work X-Force." Skull stated to his team who were now lined up with him.

"**Let's have some fun." **Hagane said to his own team as they charged towards the humans who quickly went on the defensive. Shinku on the other hand decided to stay back a bit. She wanted to see what the X-Force could do on the fly.

"Shinku's not going to do anything yet so let's use this to our advantage guys." Skull informed his team from his position on a branch.

"Good to know Skull." Blackfire called back before holding her arms forward and began shooting purple Starbolts at one of the gorillas who used their shield to block the attack. Only to get hit by Donna from behind with her hammer that was glowing a light blue.

"Good bye." Donna commented from her position as the gorilla was sent flying away only to see that it quickly grabbed onto a branch and used the momentum that Donna hit them with to swing back towards them causing the two to scatter.

_With Red-X and Ryu_

"I shouldn't have made the banana joke huh." Red-X muttered to himself as the large gorilla was chasing after him. Yep, this seemed just like the thing he needed.

"Incoming." Ryu called from his position as Red-X saw a gorilla was sailing towards him. Red-X quickly teleported himself to higher ground before the flying gorilla collided with his own pursuer.

"I'm not thanking you if that's what you're expecting." Red-X stated getting a smirk from Ryu.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryu replied as he saw Red-X throw five pellets towards his location. He quickly moved out of the way to see a gorilla was now incased in ice.

"Call it insurance." Red-X said as the two were about to leave the area when the ice was broken.

"Some insurance." Ryu commented before getting into a fighting stance as the two gorilla's from before had found them once again.

_With Void, Raven, and Kaldur_

The trio was currently fighting what they guessed was the second in command of the war apes judging by their armor.

"Tempest." Raven called out to Kaldur who looked at her direction. "There's a river nearby; I can't pinpoint its exact location but it's close." As Void quickly dodged the apes punches and back flipped to Kaldur's location. She then presented him with a small black marker with a V on it.

"It's some sort of tracer." Tempest guessed gaining a nod from Void. "I'll be sure to place it near the river." As he started to head towards the river.

"It's more than a tracer huh." Raven inquired getting a nod from Void. "I like the way you think." As the gorilla charged towards Raven who waved her hand in front of her causing a black shield to appear and block the charging gorilla's fist. Void saw an opening and quickly went to work in hitting the gorilla's pressure points. She was able to hit two in the back before having to retreat.

"**Interesting, but it won't work."** The gorilla commented seeing the tactic Void tried to do causing her to smirk. Raven saw her pull out a small rectangular box along with a blue and silver USB stick.

"**Void."** A robotic voice announced gaining the gorilla and Raven's attention. Void then slide the USB into the rectangular box. **"Approved, teleportation mark spotted." **The robotic voice informed her before she pointed it at the gorilla whose face now held a look of confusion.

"**Three…two…one. Begin teleportation sequence." **The robotic voice declared as the gorilla saw a black energy was starting to engulf there entire body.

"Tempest." Raven called through the built in radio in her hood. "Place that tracer in the water now and get ready for a large guest headed your way." Raven informed the male who on his end did what he was told and was ready for the gorilla.

"**Smart but don't you think your leaving your friend high and dry."** The gorilla remarked before he was teleported away causing Void's eyes to widen a bit.

"It's alright; the big guys on Tempest turf now." Raven said getting a nod from Void who heard a loud boom coming from the area they were in before they all split up.

"Donna probably nailed someone." Raven explained while looking at the sky to see a dark cloud was disappearing. The two then heard a loud cry of pain coming from another gorilla.

"The gorilla underestimated me." Tempest said through the radio as they heard a loud splash from Tempest end. "Don't worry the gorilla just landed in the river." As he was now making his way back to their location.

_With Skull_

He was currently dodging a fist from Hagane. So far Donna and Blackfire had taken out two gorillas. Raven, Cassandra, and Kaldur were able to take out one. While Ryu and Grant were finishing up taking out three. He had to say that the teamwork was still there and it was nice to know that Cassandra was able to adapt to working along with Raven and Kaldur.

_I have to wrap this up._ Naruto thought before rolling out of the way of Hagane's fist. He quickly held out his right hand as the Skull Magnum appeared. Skull then placed the memory into the blaster.

"**Skull Maximum Drive."** A robotic voice announced as Hagane turned to see Skull's weapon was glowing purple.

"Skull Punisher." Skull whispered as he fired purple shots at Hagane who was blown back by the rapid shots. A minute later the rest of the team appeared. None of them seemed to be hurt and looked like they were doing fine.

"**Impressive indeed X-Force but then again I'm sure you all noticed they weren't serious." **Shinku called out from her position which was on a branch above their location. The team had to nod in agreement with that. I mean for being war apes they seemed to be taken down pretty quickly. **"I'll be the one to start the serious training if you don't mind." ** Shinku stated as they saw her press down on the tail on the memory.

"**One tail."** A robotic voice called out as a red demonic energy was now surrounding Shinku's form.

"**I can assure you that we will stop with this holding back nonsense. We thought that we were giving you pity since you haven't been a team but never again." **Hagane announced as the six gorillas that accompanied him were now with him.

"It's good to be back." Skull commented getting a nod from his teammates who knew they were about to be in a world of pain but went through with it anyway. Whatever doesn't kill makes you stronger right?

_Episode End_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. I guess you can call it a filler chapter since I had to do some explaining but on the bright side the team is back together and you know what killed Madara Uchiha. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**The next chapter will have action along with tipping the iceberg of what Cadmus is doing. **

**Also to my Kamen Rider fans who read this story. I bet you can see who I modeled Blackfire's Henshin device after.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 4: Independence Day_

_Stay tuned_


	4. Independence Day

X-Force

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 4: Independence Day_

_Episode Start_

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_July 2__nd__ , 9:00AM, EST_

Coming back to the real world felt weird. The X-Force spent six days in the Summoning World rather than the original three days they had planned on doing. Well the good news was that the team was back in fighting shape along with Cassandra bonding with the rest of the team and getting to know them. It had been a successful six days and now they were back to reality.

"**We really have to go back. I have to say fighting with Hagane was pretty fun." **Shinku commented as she had fun while being in the summoning world.

"I'll summon him if that makes you feel better." Donna replied as during the six days she had decided to become the summoner of the Ape contract and she had to say that they were happy with her decision.

"Just make sure you warn me first. I think the big guy is still mad I took one of his bananas." Grant said as during their stay he may have "borrowed" one of the ape's bananas but he was justified since the other apes said that he couldn't do it. So he had to prove them wrong of course.

"What gave it away, the chasing or the cursing?" Blackfire commented as they were in the operations room.

"Time for us to get serious everyone." Naruto announced gaining everyone's attention as a white orb came down from the ceiling and went to the center of the room.

"What is that exactly Naruto?" Kaldur asked while eyeing the white orb that was floating in the center of the room. He had seen many things in his life time but nothing like that until down.

"Something Shinku made so that Cassandra could showcase strategies on." Naruto answered as the team was interesting to see how it could do that. The white orb opened up slightly to reveal a glowing blue light which pointed upwards and started to project a chessboard with the pieces being the team itself.

"Your technology always fascinates me." Donna commented seeing herself as a chess piece.

"Interesting indeed." Ryu muttered while viewing himself as a chess piece. He wondered how long it took Shinku to come up with it. He looked over and saw that Cassandra was sitting at a table that had a smaller holographic projection of the huge chessboard. He also noted that she was wearing dark blue gloves as well.

"So what the plan?" Raven questioned as the chessboard shifted to that of the building. The group noticed that it was a replica of the Cadmus building in the Washington, D.C area.

"First off we get two people into the building." Naruto started off as the chess pieces of Blackfire and Red-X were now on top of the building. "Ryu, you and Aqualad will be trying to find another entrance into the building." As Ryu and Tempest pieces were now on the side of the building. "Donna and Raven will provide backup to whoever can get into the building." As Raven and Donna's pieces were on another building.

"So what will you and Cassandra's role on this mission?" Donna asked seeing that the two didn't have a role in the plan yet.

"Will be trying to get in through the front door." Naruto answered seeing that his and Cassandra's pieces were at the front door of the Cadmus building.

"**Looks like a good plan to me." **Shinku commented seeing their plan so far had no flaws. You have Blackfire and Red-X being the two who can break into almost anything. Ryu and Tempest finding another way in the building. Donna and Raven providing backup support with their magic abilities. Finally Cassandra and Naruto trying to go into the building the hard way. The team looked like they were back to form in her opinion.

"Don't worry guys me and Blackfire will find an entrance in no time." Grant boasted as they were the best in breaking into anything.

"Please Grant, I assure you me and Kaldur will find another way in." Ryu replied getting a smirk from Grant. The two would always brag about how they would complete their part of the mission before the other.

"Boys and their egos." Blackfire muttered seeing the two were back to form.

"This coming from you Blackfire." Donna said gaining Blackfire's attention.

"I'm sorry for being the best Donna, I can't control it." Blackfire replied earning a glare from Donna. The two were the female version of Grant and Ryu.

_It's like they never left. _Naruto commented seeing that they were back to the way things were before being disbanded. Cassandra then went to Kaldur and Raven and made a few hand gestures towards them.

"Were not "rivals" like they are Cassandra." Kaldur stated while looking at them "argue."

"So you don't need to worry about us bickering." Raven added on as Cassandra had to say that those two were the calmest of the team. Followed by Naruto and herself of course.

"**How do you plan on getting there in two days Naruto?" **Shinku questioned as Naruto gestured to the vehicles in the operations room.

"There not for show Shinku." Naruto answered as she nodded in response.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this mission started." Kaldur said as the team started to pack their bags and load up the vehicles. Once the vehicles were packed they were now off to Cadmus building. It was time to meet Dubbilex and rescue Project Kr from his prison.

_Washington D.C Cadmus Branch_

_July 4__th__, 7:45pm, EST_

_With Naruto and Cassandra_

The two of them were dressed in their detective attires. Naruto wore a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, a black fedora, a black tie and a black vest. Cassandra was dressed in a black skirt which showed off her blue socks, a pair of black shoes, a navy blouse, and a blue fedora. In her hands were a notepad and a pen. The two of them had entered the building. They quickly noticed that the hero named Guardian was standing in the lobby of the building. It appears as though he was waiting for an elevator. They saw him enter the elevator and leave the floor. Leaving the two detectives to do some looking around before leaving the area.

"For a two story building; it makes you wonder why it has four elevators." Naruto commented as Cassandra made a few hand gestures to Naruto getting a laugh from him.

"As much as I want to believe they have a huge staff. I highly doubt that the reason." Naruto replied as Cassandra took out a small camera along with a dark blue USB Stick which had the word Bat on it.

"**Bat."** A robotic voice called out as Cassandra placed the USB stick into the camera which caused it to shift into a small bat which took flight. The camera was named Bat Shot for a reason after all.

"Let's see here." Naruto muttered while looking around for the cameras in the lobby. It appeared to be three so far. "Did you count three cameras as well?" Getting a nod from Cassandra as the Bat Shot came back to her. She was now looking at the pictures the camera had taken. So far it appeared as though the place was empty.

"Thank goodness that you two have arrived." A voice called out as they saw Mark Desmond was walking towards them. The two detectives exchanged glances before going with it.

"What's going on Mr. Desmond?" Naruto questioned as Cassandra had her notebook open and was ready to take notes.

"Well as of lately there had been a group of thieves that have been robbing my facility. I called the police to come investigate what they may have stolen." Desmond answered as Cassandra wrote the information down.

"Before we go any further let me call one of my friends. They are in the neighborhood as well and may be able to help us in this situation." Naruto replied as he went outside and pulled out his communicator which was glowing red. That meant someone had been trying to call him.

"Naruto here." He said through the comm-link.

"How's getting into Cadmus going?" Red-X asked as him and Blackfire were almost finished getting into the building themselves.

"Well apparently there has been a group of thieves that has been robbing the building." Naruto answered while looking at the building from the outside.

"A group of thieves Naruto? Let me tell you from experience that those things don't work out. Nine times out of ten they usually betray one another before a big heist." Red-X informed Naruto who nodded at the information.

"Just be careful up there." Naruto replied knowing that his friend would always take precautions.

"He's with me Naruto. I assure you that will be fine." Blackfire said as Naruto heard a click over the radio. The two of them had just broken into the building.

"Just to let you know Ryu; were in the building now." Red-X stated through the radio.

"I'll see you guys when I can alright." Naruto announced before cutting the radio off and walking back into the building to see that Desmond was talking to Cassandra. He knew for a fact that Cassandra hated talkative people; especially when the conversation was about themselves at that.

"So you were going to show us to the room Mr. Desmond." Naruto said gaining Desmond's attention from talking.

"Yes." Desmond replied as he went to the elevator. "If you can follow me please." As he made a gesture for them to get into the elevator.

_With Blackfire and Red-X_

_Cadmus Building Rooftop_

_7:55PM, EST_

For a two story building it made you wonder why the door to the roof was locked with six locks. Of course the task was easy for the team's hacker and spy but man if it didn't take a minute or two.

"Let's proceed with caution Blackfire. I'm sure enough you heard the information Naruto told us." Red-X advised getting a nod from Blackfire as the two were walking down the stairs slowly. Making sure that they were observing everything while they walked down. From the way the stairs were formed to the markings on the wall. These two together took no chances at being caught.

"Interesting how there's no door leading up to the roof tops exit." Blackfire noticed while making her way to the bottom of the stairs. The two made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked around to see that the floor looked like a regular office building. It had a few cameras which Red-X quickly threw four yellow shuriken at the base of the cameras causing them to continuously loop the footage they recently filmed. Blackfire was already at one of the computers in the room and was pulling up any information she could.

"Look at this Red-X." She called out from her location as Red-X was now at the computer she was. The two were looking at records of DNA Cadmus had.

"Supergirl DNA huh." Red-X commented seeing the information of Supergirl they had on screen.

"Incase Project Kr is deemed a failure they are supposed to move onto creating Project Galatea." Blackfire said while reading the information off screen.

"The guy looked like a success to me." Red-X replied while remembering the video Naruto had shown them of Superboy going through a training sequence.

"Oh goody more people." A female voice commented as the two turned to see a women who wore a pair of tight black pants which were being held up by a blue utility belt, a pair of blue and black tennis shoes, a form fitting black shirt which had a blue design going down on the side of the shirt, a pair of gloves black gloves, and a cowl that was shaped like a cat. Around her neck was a pair of black goggles. This was none other than Catgirl; she was Catwoman's sidekick before she went solo.

"What are you doing here Catgirl? Run out of yarn?" Red-X asked getting a laugh out of the person in question.

"Funny but I turned over a new leaf Red-X. After having a dispute with my father I decided to do something that I knew he would hate the most and that is being a hero who works from the shadows." Catgirl answered as Red-X remembered hearing about her turning a new leaf from Catwoman a few weeks back.

"You're Falcone's daughter right." Blackfire said shocking Catgirl about knowing who she was but then again she shouldn't be shocked that Blackfire knew about her after all.

"I'm honored that one of the world's greatest spies knows about me." Catgirl replied getting a smirk from Blackfire who was still typing on the computer.

"So what do you know about Cadmus?" Red-X asked as Catgirl walked over to the two.

"Let's see here." Catgirl said as she was deciding a point where to start off at. "Well this place has a Silver Slip Express Elevator for one. Two a group of people from the League of Shadows have been all over this place for the past week. Three Mark Desmond is trying to work a deal out with Kobra."

"Looks like we can trust you for now." Red-X concluded while getting a nod from Blackfire as Catgirl smiled at the comment. Maybe these two could accept her and place her on their team. I mean working solo is fun and all but when you get over your head. You don't have anyone to back you up.

"Where's the elevator?" Blackfire question seeing that the express elevator wasn't listed.

"If you let me join your team then I'll tell you." Catgirl answered as the two didn't know what to do but after all Naruto had said that they needed now members.

"Fine but you're on probation until everyone approves of you being on the team." Red-X told Catgirl in a serious tone.

"What do you mean everyone?" Catgirl asked seeing that she was staring at only Red-X and Blackfire.

"You'll see soon enough." Blackfire answered getting up from the chair she was once in. "Now about that elevator." As Catgirl led her to the elevator's location.

_With Ryu and Kaldur_

_8:15pm, EST_

The two of them were now in the Cadmus building. Apparently there was a manhole the building was on top of. Luckily for the two of them Cadmus never sealed it.

"Where in the building everyone." Tempest said through the head set.

"Me and Raven saw that everyone was able to break into the building successfully." Donna stated as the two of them were thinking about which entrance to take.

"So who are you two going to meet up with?" Ryu asked as the two of them were currently on a lower level floor judging by the fact that there were no windows. The two also saw that they were in a very large hallway.

"Will meet up with….will call you back. Looks like we have company." Raven answered before cutting the link off. Ryu was in a deep thought about whether or not to go back and help them.

"I'm sure Raven and Donna are fine Ryu. The two are warriors in their own right." Tempest said getting a nod from Ryu as the two started walking towards what was an elevator. Right before they could go to it the doors were opened by Blackfire who was with Red-X and another person they didn't recognize.

"About time you got here Ryu and Tempest." Red-X commented before noticing the two were on alert about their third traveling member.

"Meet Catgirl, she wants to join our team. Red-X accepted her but she is on probation until she is approved by all of us." Blackfire explained to the two who relaxed a bit.

"What's that sound?" Catgirl asked as Ryu who seemed to have heard it as well had run towards the ends of the hallway only to see large elephant like creatures were walking down the large hallway. He quickly ran back to the team to inform them what he saw.

"Yep, nothing odd going on down here." Catgirl muttered to herself as Ryu led them to the end to see the "elephants" for themselves.

"Red-X, can you hack into that door over there." Blackfire asked while pointing towards the large vault like door.

"Give me a few seconds." Red-X replied as the door which was once glowing red was now green. The vault like door opened to reveal that the room had multiple containers on the wall with what they guessed were animals inside of them. From the looks of it, they were making electricity.

"Just what have I gotten myself into to?" Catgirl asked herself while looking at the "animals" that were at work.

_With Donna and Raven_

_8:20pm, EST_

After cutting the connection off between Tempest and Ryu the two were surrounded by ten people who were dressed in all black. Judging by the way the cloths fit them they guessed they were the thieves that were robbing Cadmus.

"So what does the League of Shadows want with Cadmus?" Raven questioned while looking at one of the figures dressed in black.

"Now why on Earth would I tell you? As a matter of fact I don't even know who you or your friend is to be exact." One of the members replied earning a smirk from Donna who was ready to fight.

"Let's make this quick then." Raven told Donna as her eyes were glowing black.

"I can tell you that was my plan from the start." Donna replied as her eyes started to take on a light blue color.

"They think they can beat us." One of the League of Shadow members whispered to his friend who started laughing only to see the two girls were beating up their fellow comrades. So far they had taken out four of their friends so far.

"May I ask who is next?" Donna taunted causing the six members to charge at her only to run into a black shield which was made up of energy. They tried to get out only to find out that they were incased in a dome.

"Stun them for me please." Raven asked Donna who swung her hammer at a low speed before pointing it at the dome. Raven made a small hole for the bolt of lightning to travel through. The League of Shadow members were now knocked out.

"Let's see which one of them was the leader of this mission." Raven said while looking at their clothing with a critical eye. She was trying to figure out if they had a specific marking for rank. Once she knew that marking she would then compare them to the other members on the roof top.

"I think this one was." Donna stated while holding up one of the members who had a scroll on their waist. Raven took the scroll and read what was on it.

"Seems like they planned on kidnapping Superboy. Along with destroying the Cadmus building." Raven informed Donna who had dropped the League of Shadows members on the ground.

"I suggest we get into the building and find our friends first. We can worry about the Shadows later." Donna suggested getting a nod from Raven whose form was now surrounded in black energy.

"I have a lock on Blackfire's energy signature." Raven announced getting a nod from Donna as Raven's energy took form of a raven which surrounded the two before going into the ground.

_With Naruto and Cassandra_

_8:30pm, EST_

The two were following Mark Desmond down a hallway which they guessed would led them to the office on the second floor. The two noticed that there elevator was the only one on this floor. Which led to the question as to where the other elevators go?

"Here we are detectives." Desmond announced while showing them the office that apparently was robbed.

"Looks like someone already hit this place." Naruto commented seeing that a computer was on causing Desmond to scream out in horror that they had struck again.

"My boss is going to kill me if they find out about this." Desmond muttered to himself while thinking of a way to get himself and the company out of this situation. Cassandra noticed something was observing her and quickly threw her pen in that direction causing a small cry to occur gaining the trio's attention. Acting fast the two detectives went to the location to see a small grey creature that had small horns and what they guessed was tribal markings.

"I think we found you're problem." Naruto stated while seeing that the creature had cried out in fear of Cassandra's pen which was in the wall right beside it.

"Oh that." Desmond started off before picking up the creature that seemed scared of him and started to move backwards a bit. "I'll take care of it."

"I don't think it likes you that much; so will take it off your hands." Naruto replied as the creature quickly ran to Cassandra and hid behind her.

"I assure you that I have a friend whose job is to get rid of pest like that." Desmond stated trying to get the G-Gnome who continued to stay behind Cassandra.

"You hired us Mark Desmond so please let us do our job and take this creature to our department. That way I can get more of my friends to come up here and investigate this place. By the way if there are more creatures similar to this then I would say that the proper choice of action would be for us to close this place down and do a thorough investigation." Naruto explained in a serious tone to Desmond whose eyes seemed too had widened during Naruto's explanation of what the police department may have to do.

"Well I will no choice but to fire you now. So leave this place at once!" Desmond demanded earning a cold glare from Cassandra. A glare she picked up from her mother.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Mark Desmond but since you're not going to work with us. Then we have to work against you." Naruto replied while pulling out five small marbles.

"What are you going to do detective? Are you going throw those at me because I assure you that-." Desmond started off when he saw that Naruto threw them to the ground causing them to emit smoke. The duo saw that another elevator was now on the floor. They quickly jumped into it and closed it before Desmond could do anything.

"**Just who are you two exactly?" **A voice questioned as the two saw that there was another person in the elevator. The person who questioned them were a blue creature similar to the grey on that had clung to Cassandra's leg with the exception of them wearing a white uniform which they guessed may have showed his seniority.

"Where looking for Dubbilex." Naruto informed the creature who eyes widen a bit. Someone knew who he was and they weren't from Cadmus.

"**What's the password?"** The creature asked as Naruto was quick to reply.

"Freedom." As the blue G-Goblin was quick to smile. Madara had finally sent help to break him and his people free from Cadmus control.

"**It looks like we have a lot to talk about."** Dubbilex stated as Naruto and Cassandra could only smile at their luck.

"Let's get started then. I have my friends who are in the building as well. Their trying to find Superboy and break him out of here." Naruto informed Dubbilex who nodded.

"Well tell your friends to head to floor fifty two then. Where on the only elevator that goes that low." Dubbilex told Naruto who took out his comm-link.

"Calling Ryu." Naruto said through the radio.

"Naruto, the team minus you and Cassandra are all here. From Red-X's blueprints of the building where on floor twenty." Ryu stated to Naruto who was looking at what floor they were on. Cassandra had made a few hand gestures to Dubbilex with hopes that he understood her.

"**Where on floor fifteen; we could possibly pick up your friends if they haven't done anything to trigger any alarms."** Dubbilex said as Naruto replayed the information to Ryu.

"Red-X said that he was able to find the elevator so will meet you there." Ryu replied before turning off the radio link.

"Let's change into something more comfortable." Naruto informed Cassandra who was having the same thought. The two took out their signature Gaia Memories.

"**Skull/Void." **Two robotic voices announced before a belt appeared on both their waist.

"Henshin." Naruto stated as the two placed their Gaia Memories into the belts. As their costume attires were now on.

"**Do you think that you and your team would be able to break all my people out of this prison?" **Dubbilex questioned with hope in his voice. Ever since he started a partnership with Madara he always wanted to know what it felt like to be free again.

"It may take some time but we will get everyone out of here. That much I can promise you." Skull answered in a serious tone. He had to earn Dubbilex's trust just like Madara did.

"**Your just like Madara you know that." **Dubbilex commented seeing Madara for a brief second rather than Skull. As the elevator stopped and opened which meant that they were on the floor twenty.

"Now where are they?" Skull questioned while looking around for his friends. As Void made a few hand signs to Skull who nodded.

"Oh I know there okay. Trust me on that one." Skull replied getting a nod from Dubbilex.

_With The Rest of the X-Force_

_8:46PM, EST_

They were currently in a brawl with Guardian and a couple of Genomorphs which were called G-Elves. Before the brawl had begun it appeared as though Guardian didn't really know what Cadmus was doing before the Genomorphs horns glowed red which caused him to pull a one eighty.

"You know we really should catch that elevator." Red-X suggested to the group who were fighting the G-Elves.

"I'm sure Skull and Void are waiting on us." Donna replied before hitting five G-Elves with her lightning charged hammer.

"Is that everyone on the team?" Catgirl asked as she now had a long black whip in her hand which had three small blue orbs on the end of it. She saw that she was surrounded and quickly hit the ground with her whip which caused her to disappear from sight. "Look again." Her voice called from above the G-Elves who were then taken by surprise by ice pellets which froze them in place. Her whip cracked against the floor again and she reappeared.

"Nice toy." Blackfire commented before inserting a coin into her belt and twisting the knob on her belt once.

"**Heavy Arms."** A robotic voice stated as Blackfire's hands were now covered by two large black boxing gloves that had a purple glow to them. She quickly punched multiple G-Elves and sent them flying back.

"The elevators down this hallway." Ryu called out from his position as he saw the elevator was open.

"Everybody fall back." Raven ordered while putting up a barrier made up of black energy which blocked the G-Elves from getting to them. As she knew the barrier wouldn't last that long and quickly flew towards the elevator.

"That's everyone." Tempest stated before the elevator started it's descent to the fifty second floor.

"So what is "The Light" exactly Dubbilex?" Skull questioned wanting to know the information his mentor didn't. The Genomorph took a deep breath before explaining all he knew about the upcoming organization.

"**The Light is made up of seven people from what Guardian told me. They are responsible for my people's imprisonment. I myself have never seen them in a council before but I do know for a fact that they are powerful people." **Dubbilex explained to the group who was taking in the information.

"What do you mean by power people?" Raven questioned as she dubbed her father as a power person before he was defeated.

"**They are all wealthy people in their own rights from what Guardian told me during one of his meetings with The Light."** Dubbilex answered while trying to remember any information that could be useful to them.

"Any more information you have about The Light?" Donna asked as Dubbilex shook his head no.

"**I apologize for not being prepared." **Dubbilex replied before Void put her arm on his shoulder in a means to cheer him up.

"Hey this was unexpected so don't beat yourself up alright." Tempest said trying to cheer him up as well.

"Where here guys." Blackfire announced as the elevator came to a stop at the fifty second floor. The door opened to reveal a huge cave which had red rocks covering most of it. Blackfire flew over to the computer that was down there and started to see if she could get any information about this floor they were on.

"**That computer from what Desmond told me is linked to some of the major computer in this Cadmus building."** Dubbilex informed Blackfire who had a smirk on her face as she pulled out a USB Stick which was colored black with purple on it. As the word VIRUS was written on it.

"You still have the Virus memory." Skull said seeing the purple and black Gaia Memory.

"What type of spy would I be if I didn't have something like this at my disposal?" Blackfire replied before pressing the button on the memory.

"**Virus."** A robotic voice called out before she stuck it into the USB slot of the computer.

"**Upload complete. Download complete." **The robotic voice called out again before Blackfire grabbed the USB Stick and put it back into her utility belt.

"**What did you just do?"** Dubbilex asked never seeing technology like that used before.

"I wiped all of Cadmus computers along with stealing anything my virus memory could get a hold of." Blackfire answered getting a confused look from Catgirl.

"How are you going to be able to view the information you stole if it had a virus on it?" Catgirl asked getting a chuckle from Blackfire.

"I'll explain later; right now we have to find Superboy." Blackfire answered as Dubbilex led them to Superboy's living space. Everything was going good until they ran into a female scientist known as Doctor Spence.

"Dubbilex." She called out seeing the Genomorphs form. "Who are your friends? Are they here for the cloning experiment?" As Dubbilex shook his head no in response to the second question.

"**They are a part of the Suicide Squad Doctor Spence. It appears that they are assigning new members for these appointed visits."** Dubbilex explained as Cadmus had a good relationship with the Suicide Squad since they were funded by the government just like them.

"Very well then Dubbilex. Before you go in there to see Superboy; try to cheer him up for me. He's been in a down mood since Desmond told him he wasn't going outside to see the fireworks this evening." Doctor Spence informed Dubbilex who nodded in response before leaving the area. The group then walked into the room in which Project Kr was being kept in. The G-Gnome saw three of its buddies were stuck in the glass and decided to wake them up telepathically. Dubbilex on the other hand had opened the white pod which was in the middle of the room to reveal Superboy to the X-Force.

"Dubbilex." Superboy started out before noticing the costumed heroes that were also in the room. "What's going on here?" Project Kr asked in a serious tone wanting to know the situation.

"**My friends are here to set you free Conner."** Dubbilex informed the male in a calm tone shocking the created clone that he could be free.

"I know how much you hate being here Conner." Skull added on while walking towards the clone of Superman. "We all saw the videos and want to show you the real world. Not just the images the Genomorphs showed you. I want to not only help you but every other Genomorph that Cadmus has under their grasp as well."

"Will I be able to see the fireworks?" Conner asked wanting to finally experience everything the world had to offer.

"All that and then some my friend." Tempest answered as Conner looked at Dubbilex and the rest of the Genomorphs in the room who nodded.

"Where not going to destroy this place. We plan on coming back as soon as we have a location for all the Genomorphs to go to." Skull stated to Dubbilex who was looking at the G-Gnome that was sticking by Void.

"**He wants to stay with you."** Dubbilex told Void who nodded.

"Well if he wants to stay. Then he just has to keep up." Red-X said to the G-Gnome who nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get out of here-." Raven stated before they heard a laugh. The group turned to see Mark Desmond was laughing at them.

"Please like you can set the Genomorphs free. They are all under Cadmus command and none of you will be able to stop it. Let alone take me down after consuming this." Desmond proclaimed to the group of heroes who looked ready to take him down. He then pulled out a blue vial and drunk the contents. They all saw that his body was mutating. His skin started to rip at different angles followed by his skin turning blue and to top it all off he had grew five times in size.

"**I am Project Blockbuster." **The once human announced to the group.

"No back up big guy?" Blackfire stated getting a hollow laugh from the monster.

"**I'm taking matters into my own hands. I have no need for backup when I am the strongest one there is." **Blockbuster boasted as he knew he could get the job done along with testing the limits of the Blockbuster formula on himself.

"Someone's taking lines from The Incredible Hulk and failing at that." Red-X commented while pulling out a few X-Shurikens.

"I really dislike guys like you." Skull stated before taking his signature stance and saying his catch phrase. "So, Count up your sins."

"He has too many to count." Blackfire said as the team went into their respective fighting stances.

"Well let's count them for him then." Donna replied before charging Blockbuster with her lightning charged hammer. Blockbuster was quick to react by going into a blocking stance. He felt the lightning from the hammer surge through him before finding the strength to not only withstand it but to punch Donna back. Once he did that he was meet with a drop kick from both Ryu and Void whose kick pushed him back a bit. Red-X seeing his chance quickly threw his X-Shurikens which caused a loud explosion to happen on impact. This really sent Blockbuster crashing into the cave.

"Keep it going." Skull ordered as Blackfire and Raven were shooting beams of purple and black energy at Blockbuster who was starting to come towards them only to get hit by Catgirl's whip in the back causing him to let out a roar in pain. That hit caused Blockbuster to lose focus of propelling the two beams. Which gave Raven and Blackfire a perfect opening to get a direct hit on him.

"I want in on this." Conner said before charging in and landing a powerful punch to Blockbusters skull which caused him to sway a bit.

_Time to go old school._ Naruto thought to himself as he started to go through multiple hand signs.

"Hey Donna and Tempest." Skull called gaining his friends attention. "I have the rain if you two have the thunder." As his two friends nodded in response. Tempest arms started to glow while Donna's hammer was surrounded by lightning.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall." Skull shouted letting his friends know to move out of the way as a torrent of water hit Blockbuster who took the blast head on. Donna and Tempest quickly reacted by hitting him with their electric attacks causing a large amount of pain to be felt in Blockbusters body. That attack had knocked Blockbuster out completely.

"Let me get a blood sample of his DNA." Blackfire said while pulling out a small syringe from her utility belt.

"Do you really have to?" Red-X asked seeing her draw the blood from Blockbuster.

"It's a part of the job." Blackfire answered while putting the syringe away.

"I have to say you two did a good job." Skull told Conner and Catgirl. Catgirl's distraction along with Conner's punch really helped them put away the big guy.

"Thanks." The two replied back happy that they were able to help.

"**You guys may want to get out of here. I have to explain Desmond's behavior to Guardian once the board figures out that he is knocked out."** Dubbilex advised the group who nodded and started to make their way towards the express elevator.

"I'll live for you Dubbilex. I promise you that." Conner replied before catching up with his new friends.

_**You already are Conner. Show the world what Genomorphs are capable of. **_Dubbilex thought to himself as a mass of black energy appeared before him. He saw that it was members from the League of Shadows and they apparently were knocked out. He saw the note which told him to show the scroll to Desmond along with Guardian. Dubbilex couldn't help but smile at the team's progress. The way they had all worked together in stopping Desmond gave him hope that they would be free one day.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating. A Hurricane known as Irene came and knocked out my power but I'm back. First thing I had to do was watch the season finale of OOO's before anything else.**

**Anyway I covered a lot of ground in this chapter. Conner is now with the group along with Catgirl otherwise known as Kitrina Falcone . In this version the Genomorphs are an alien race rather than a creation by Cadmus.**

**Question or Comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 5: Tourist Trap_

_Later_


	5. Tourist Trap

X-Force

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 5: Tourist Trap_

_Episode Start_

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_July 11__th__, 9:00am, EST_

A week has passed since rescuing Superboy, gaining a new teammate, and meeting Dubbilex. It has just been another week for Naruto and the crew. Right now he was currently typing about the events of the past week.

_Well Superboy's adapting nicely to the team. After putting Katrina Falcone through Blackfire's background check and lie detector test. The team accepted her as a full member. I haven't heard from Dubbilex in a while. I just hope that he's okay after us breaking Superboy out._ As Naruto continued to type up his thoughts that were on his mind until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Naruto called out as a female with long black hair and brown eyes came into the office. She wore a pair of black shorts which showed off her flawless legs and a green sleeveless shirt that fit her figure. She also had on a pair of black and green tennis shoes and had black bandages that were wrapped around her knuckles to her forearms.

"Looks like your busy as usual." The women commented while walking over to the desk Naruto was sitting at.

"I could say the same for you Jade." Naruto replied as he stopped typing giving Jade Nguyen his full undivided attention. She had taken a seat on the window seal which was to the left of Naruto's desk. Jade in return chuckled at his response.

"You wouldn't know about an incident at the Cadmus Branch in Washington D.C would you?" Jade questioned the blonde.

"Funny but I'm sure you already heard about it."

"Ten members of the League of Shadows getting arrested by the local police department. You know how many lectures Ra Al Ghul gave us after that." Jade stated as Naruto started to laugh at that fact.

"I could only imagine."

"Yeah imagine, anyway I'm not here to talk about that today." Jade started as Cassandra along with Superboy and Katrina came into the room. Cassandra made a few hand gestures to Naruto.

"No, they can stay here. I want them to get into our business." Naruto replied getting a nod from Cassandra who gestured to the couch in the room.

"I thought we were already in the business?" Katrina questioned since she had passed the background check and lie detector test. How tight knit was this group anyway?

"Someone has much to learn." Jade answered before getting off the window seal and made her way to the living room area.

"Who are you exactly?" Superboy questioned not knowing who she was.

"An informant of Naruto's of course." Jade said not wanting to give too much information. The newbies didn't need to know that she was an assassin. At least not just yet that is.

"Back to the reason for visiting Jade." Naruto reminded her as he knew that Jade's time was always on a limited with the League of Shadows.

"You don't have to worry about my time limit. I'm on vacation from my job." Jade stated getting a nod from Naruto. For Jade to use her vacation time to visit him mean that she either was onto something big or she had something big that she wanted to tell him. Naruto quickly looked at Cassandra who also had the same vibe Naruto had.

"The life of the informant." Superboy guessed as he never interacted with an informant before.

"You could say that." Jade replied before clearing her voice a bit. "My point for visiting is to inform Naruto that Infinity Island is up for grabs you could say. Ra al Ghul has no further use for the island so anyone can use it."

"Why would Ra leave Infinity Island Jade?" Naruto questioned not buying that he would just leave the island. I mean he did believe Jade of course but it did seem odd that he would leave.

"His reasons are that he's brought a bigger place to expand the League of Shadows. I'm not sure where but its top secret. Only he and Sensei know where it's going to be. I mean he's giving every assassin vacation time. If that tells you how serious Ra Al Ghul is." Jade answered receiving a look of shock from Cassandra. Ra Al Ghul isn't the type of person to give five assassins a day off but the whole League of Shadows had vacation time. Yeah this was a serious thing indeed.

"Wait." Katrina stated before pointing to Jade. "You're an assassin?" As Jade could only suppress her laughter a bit.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Naruto asked getting a head shake no from Katrina.

"It's my first time seeing one up close. My father use to be targeted by assassins all the time." Katrina explained to the group.

"You have any information on who may try to take the island?" Naruto asked as Jade was about to answer when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." Jade said through the mobile device.

"Where are you?" A female voice asked her as Jade recognized who she was talking to.

"At a friend's house Artemis. Why did something happen?" Jade replied to her best friend in the League of Shadows.

"Ra unleashed the wolf pack on Infinity Island." Artemis informed her drawing a shock look on Jade's face. That facial expression gained the X-Forces attention.

"You're kidding right Artemis." Jade said not wanting to believe that it was true. The only time Ra Al Ghul unleashed them was when they had a "massive force" that threatened the island.

"I joke around Jade but I don't kid. From Black Spiders information there appears to be a cruise ship that docked on the island. Apparently Ra saw this and decided to unleash the wolves." Artemis explained to Jade who could only take in the information.

"I take it you want to do something about it then?" Jade asked knowing that she along with her friends was desperately trying to get out of the League of Shadows for good.

"You know I do." Artemis answered in a determined tone.

"Look I may have a few friends that maybe able to help us out but that's completely up to them." Jade told Artemis as she had no control over what Naruto and his friends did.

"I'll meet you at Hook's boat in a hour then." Artemis replied as Jade had nodded in agreement.

"See ya there." Jade said before hanging up the phone. Oh how her vacation went from relaxing to action.

"What's going on?" Superboy asked as Jade filled the group in on the information Artemis told her during their cell phone conversation.

"We are going to do something right?" Katrina asked. I mean after hearing something like that they had to.

"Of course we are." Naruto answered before getting up from his seat. "The rest of the team is at their respective houses settling in. Cassandra knows where the houses are so go with her."

"So where are you going?" Jade asked as Naruto was heading towards the door on the other side of the room.

"I have business to attend to, so go to the island without me." Naruto replied before opening the door and going downstairs.

"Let's get a move on." Superboy stated as the group left the agency.

_With Naruto_

_9:35am, EST_

The blonde hair male was now looking at a large black vehicle. The vehicle had a silver skull painted on the front of it. Naruto could help but grin at the vehicle. The SkullGarry was about to makes its debut once again.

"**After all the upgrading. The SkullGarry is ready for use once again."** Shinku announced as Naruto couldn't believe it for a few seconds before shaking the look of shock off his face.

"Can it travel on water?" Getting a nod from Shinku.

"**The only thing it can't do is flight." **

"Good to know." Naruto replied as a black beetle with a red line going on the back and white legs flew towards Naruto. Gasping the Stag Phone which was what the beetle was called.

"**Take care now Naruto. I don't need you doing something stupid." **As Naruto pulled out his single driver along with the Skull Memory.

"You don't really know me then Shinku." As Naruto pressed the button on the memory.

"**Skull."** A robotic voice called out before he stuck it into the driver as his Skull attire was now on.

"Time to go to work." Skull commented before the SkullGarry opened up to reveal his own motorcycle along with five seats. Once he was in he pressed a button which caused the top to close. After that the wall opened up to reveal a path way his vehicle could take off.

_Let's ride._ Naruto thought before hitting the pedal which caused the SkullGarry to accelerate at a high speed through the gate of the base.

_**I guess I could provide back up for them.**_Shinku thought to herself before going over to the monitor and started to type in Infinity Island as a few seconds later the island was on screen. The image on screen was devastating to say the least. _**I can only hope that they have the stomach for this.**_ Where Shinku's thought before trying to see if she could get a different view of the island.

_Metropolis Docks_

_9:45pm, EST_

The team was now assembled minus Naruto was now at the docks. The group had already known Jade so seeing her again was nice. Until they learned the reason as to why they were heading to Infinity Island.

"So this wolf packs? What are they exactly?" Ryu questioned wanting to know more about the opponent they were about to face.

"A bunch of salvages that was right for the job." A female voice answered as the group saw a blonde with her hair in a ponytail walk up towards them. They saw that she wore a pair of blue jeans, a green blouse, and white tennis shoes.

"This is Artemis. Artemis these are my friends who are going to help us." Jade said introducing themselves to one another.

"I suggest we get moving. There's no telling how much damage they could have done." A male voice stated as they saw a male with silver hair and grey eyes. They saw he wore a dark green jacket with no shirt underneath, a pair of black pants, and black boots. The one thing that stood out about him was that his right hand was made of metal. This was none other than Hook.

"Me and Donna could fly ahead while Kaldur could swim ahead." Blackfire suggested to the group.

"I would teleport us there but I never been there before." Raven said getting a nod from Hook.

"Okay you three go ahead. The rest of us will be there in no time. After all we are using Hook's ship." Artemis stated as Blackfire and Donna nodded before taking off while Kaldur took to the water.

"So, where's your ship?" Katrina asked as Hook gestured to the large grey boat that was to their right.

"How are we going to get there in no time? I could see if it was smaller but this thing is big." Superboy commented while remembering his lessons about boats and how smaller ones traveled faster than the larger ones.

"I assure you that she can get us there in no time." Hook replied as the got onto the boat. Hook then pressed a blue button which caused a loud series of clanks to be heard.

"Hang on." Artemis advised before they took off at a fast speed. The group was now on their way to going to Infinity Island.

_With Naruto_

_10:15am, EST_

Skull was the first to arrive on Infinity Island and had to witness the bodies that littered the ground. Some of the sand on the ground wasn't even the usual brown color but a dark crimson. Skull jumped out of his vehicle and now was on foot. He was searching to see if there were any survivors.

"Help." A weak voice called out gaining Skulls attention. He quickly ran towards the source of the call which was a male who appeared to be in their late thirties. Skull noticed that they had a large cut going across their stomach.

"I'm here for you." Skull said seeing the male who looked very weak.

"Protect them….in the building….please." Was the plea the male made before his eyes closed for good.

"I can do that no problem." Skull replied before deciding to power down and approach the building as his regular self rather than a person in disguise. There was no telling how much damage the wolf pack did to some people's minds.

_With Blackfire, Donna, and Kaldur_

_10:30am, EST_

The trio had finally made it to the island before the first group did. Seeing the dead bodies that were on the ground was heartbreaking but they had to remember that they had seen worse. I mean they had went to the underworld and back to get Raven so they were prepared for seeing things like this.

"Where to begin?" Donna questioned while looking at some of the dead bodies and seeing the wounds on them.

"Let's make a break to the building. I would guess that's where the survivors are." Blackfire answered getting a nod from Kaldur who had put on his silver belt buckle with a T on it.

"Where not taking any chances here ladies; so let's suit up and move." Kaldur said as his Tempest attire was now on. Blackfire and Donna both changed into their costumed attires as well before making a break to the building.

_Infinity Island_

_10:45am, EST_

The group who had to take the boat was now at the island. Hook was able to dock his boat next to the cruise ship. Getting off the ship they saw nothing wrong so far.

"Let's check that cruise ship out first." Jade suggested dashing towards the boat with the rest of the team following her. They were able to get onto the boat and saw that there were people who had weapons pointed towards them.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked calmly trying to get the tourist to put the weapons down.

"This island is full of monsters. They were wolves that attacked everyone and showed no mercy." A voice answered as the group turned to see a person who they guessed was the captain of the vessel.

"How many people have passed?" Raven questioned as the captain was hesitant to answer. He had guessed that the group was apart of the cruise ship who survived.

"Half of the people on this ship have passed. There were two thousands of us on this ship. We were traveling to Metropolis when we saw this island appear out of nowhere. We thought it was a discovery so we docked and we searched around. Only for that to be our biggest mistake; a male who goes by the name of Fang appeared before us stating that we would be his packs prey. At first we thought it was a joke before he changed into a wolf…no he became so type of demon and ran away." The Captain explained to the group who nodded before he continued. "The reason there are a thousand of us left is that we told them to stay on the ship. I was the only survivor who was able to make it back to the cruise ship. I warned everyone here and we all stayed on the ship but seeing you all give me hope that we can survive and beat those nasty creatures and avenge our families once and for all."

"Revenge is never the answer to anything." Ryu stated to the captain. "Get this boat off this island before these "demons" come back to finish you all."

"Never! I will avenge my family." A male shouted in anger that this teenager would dare stand in the way of him avenging his loved ones.

"Raven, I think you need to scare them straight." Grant suggested as Raven nodded in agreement.

"Scare me straight? What are you some type of police or something?" The male questioned before black energy was wrapped around the ship for a few minutes before dying down.

"You know what. I think we should leave and live on for our families." The captain suggested getting a nod from the people surrounding him. Revenge was never the answer in the first place.

"What did you do?" Katrina asked never seeing something like that before.

"A scare tactic." Raven answered before the got off the ship. As Grant's cellphone started to ring.

"Grant here." He said through the device.

"Are you on the island?" Naruto asked as he was almost at the tower.

"Yeah where all here; wait don't tell me you beat us here." Grant answered.

"SkullGarry got an upgrade but that's for another time." Naruto replied.

"Where on our way to the tower as well Naruto." Donna informed her teammates.

"Our groups pretty close to the tower. So will meet up with you there." Grant stated before hanging up the phone.

"Who where you talking to?" Hook asked.

"Naruto, we have to make our way to the tower now." Grant answered as the group was now making their way to the tower.

_With Naruto_

_10:50am, EST_

He had finally made it through the large forest that had surrounded the tower. Who knew the League of Shadows would set up traps but then again their assassins so he should have expected that. Right now he was entering the building only for him to dodge a kick from a woman who had red hair and was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. He noticed on her face that she had some type of tribal markings.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked before dodging another punch before hitting her with a kick of his own which sent her back a bit.

"Hunting!" A male's voice shouted from above Naruto who quickly rolled out of the way from being pounced on by the male who was dressed similar to the woman. He noticed that he had a few tribal tattoos on his arm. He guessed the more marking the higher the rank.

"Give me a break." Naruto replied before the female and male both charged him only for Naruto to front flip over the two charging hunters who were then blow back by a powerful gust of wind. Naruto decided to changed into his Skull attire in case the dynamic duo got up from that.

_I was expecting more of a challenge._ Naruto commented to himself before the duo was now back in the room with Naruto. He noticed the tribal tattoo's where glowing a deep crimson. A few seconds later the two had mutated into werewolves.

"Oh great." Skull muttered to himself as before he could make a move a powerful stream of water and electricity hit the two werewolves sending them back once again. Naruto sighed in relief that Kaldur and Donna was able to nail them.

"Sorry for the wait." Tempest said as himself, Blackfire, and Donna entered the building.

"I had a feeling it was you Tempest." Skull replied happy that they were able to come in just in time.

"I hear crying coming from a few floors up." Blackfire informed the group as they now made their way upstairs. Hoping that they could save whoever may be crying.

_Infinity Island_

_11:15am, EST_

The second group of heroes made it to the building just in time to see Black Spider get thrown back to their location. Artemis and Jade quickly ran to their fallen friend. As the rest of the group looked on to see what appeared to be large werewolves coming towards the group. They were looking at them as though they were prey.

"I'm no one's prey." Grant stated to the werewolves who seemed to lick their lips at that. Grant quickly dialed a number on his phone as his silver belt appeared.

"Henshin." Was the only word that was said as the group was now in their costumed attires ready to fight. The werewolves seeing the challenge started to run on all fours towards the group. Acting fast Raven created a shield that pushed the werewolves back giving the team enough time to attack one of the werewolves in the group thus starting a fight between humans and animals.

_With Red-X_

"Who's the prey now?" Red-X taunted his werewolf who apparently didn't like the sound of being the prey. The werewolf lashed out by using its claws to slash Red-X who was dodging them with ease.

"Come on big guy. Am I to much for you?" Red-X taunted again before the wolf let out a howl which was directed to Red-X. Seeing the way the sand was shooting towards him. He knew to move or be hit. He quickly teleported out of the way of the air bullet as he called it before landing a fast punch combination on the werewolf sending it back a bit. Thus giving Red-X just enough time to dial a number on his cellphone before sliding it back in.

"**Exceed charge."** A robotic voice announced as the wolf started to charge towards Red-X not noticing his opponent's foot was glowing red until it was too late.

"Rider kick." Were the last words the beast heard before feeling a powerful kick land on its chest. Which caused an explosion to occur as an image of a holographic red X was now in place of where the werewolf once stood.

_With Superboy and Catgirl_

This was their time to shine. It was time to prove to the rest of the team that they could hold their own. Right now Superboy was able to match the werewolf blow for blow.

"You can't just use brawns Superboy." Catgirl commented seeing that the fight was getting nowhere.

"What do you suggest?" Superboy question while trying to overpower the werewolf. He knew that he could but he didn't want to use so much energy doing so. Especially since he hadn't developed all of Superman's powers at that; so Superboy wasn't trying to take so many risk.

"Toss them this way." Catgirl replied before Superboy was able to adjust his grapple move and toss the werewolf towards Catgirl who quickly used her whip on a nearby tree to pull herself up into the air. While in the air Catgirl was able to throw a few ice pellets into the werewolves' mouth before landing near Superboy.

"Nice move." Superboy commented getting a smile from Catgirl as the ice pellets had frozen the werewolf from the inside out.

_With Raven_

Staring at her opponent she was trying to figure out an easy way to put the beast out of its misery. She could see that the person didn't want this life style but was forced into it just like the rest of the werewolves here. How having empathy powers could always make battles harder than they need to be.

"I'll make the ending quick." Raven informed her opponent as her hands were now covered in her black energy which took the shape of claws causing the werewolf to pounce on Raven who avoided the werewolf. This gave her the opportunity to use her magical energy to manipulate the sand. Her opponent was now wrapped in a sand cocoon in a sense. She walked up to the werewolf not afraid of its howls nor its attempts to bit her.

"Rest in peace now. You don't have to fight anymore" Raven stated calmly before putting her right hand over the werewolves face. As soon as Raven put her hand on the werewolves face white energy started to come off the werewolves face. A minute later the sand that was once wrapped around the werewolf had dropped along with the werewolf. Raven then started to walk away from the scene.

_Releasing a person's spirit is easier than killing them._ Raven commented before seeing how her friends were doing.

_With Void_

Her fight was interesting to say the least. The werewolf she was fighting clearly had no fighting style and was just acting upon instinct. While it is good to act on instinct not knowing how to control that instinct would be this beast downfall.

The werewolf was charging to Void once again who had quickly slipped into a stance which was made specifically to react to anything. So once the werewolf was upon her she ducked the powerful slash the werewolf attempted to give her before she started to hit multiple pressure points in the body, causing the wolf to howl in pain.

_Forgive me._ Cassandra thought before pulling her Void Memory out of her driver and inserting it into a black slot on her waist.

"**Void Maximum Drive."** A robotic voice announced as black energy with the hint of white started to surround her fist. Void then charged at the werewolf who then attempted to let out a loud howl only for blood to come out of its mouth. The werewolf could only feel the pain of the black and white covered fist hit its stomach causing it to feeling its insides being crushed before passing away.

_My you find peace in the afterlife._ Cassandra thought before looking at the down werewolf for a few seconds before leaving the area.

_With Ryu_

He was currently fighting a close quarter's combat fight with the werewolf. He had to admit that it had been a while since something got his blood flowing. What can Ryu say; he really enjoyed a good fight. He saw an opening and quickly took advantage of it by upper cutting the werewolf high into the air. The werewolf being confused at it's now high attitude only felt a pair of hands wrap around its waist. Not being able to see who had their hands wrapped around them. The large werewolf felt a sense of fear.

"Remember how you passed away." Ryu's voice whispered to the werewolf who was struggling to break free. "Izuna Drop." As the two were spiraling down towards a large boulder. Ryu survived while the werewolf wasn't so fortunate.

_With Artemis and Jade_

The two were currently tending to Black Spider who told them that he was alright. He told them that he had them on the ropes getting a laugh from the two.

"And here they come." Black Spider stated seeing the werewolf from before was charging towards them. Artemis and Jade both pressed a button on their watches which caused their attires to appear. Jade now wore a white cat mask with red markings on it. She had on a dark green long sleeved robe that went to her mid-thigh. The robe itself was being held together by a black sash. Under the robe was a black tunic that covered her torso. On her hands was a pair of gloves while on her knees were a pair of greaves. She had on a pair of black sandals and black leggings that went up to her knees. Finally on her waist was a pair of Sai's. She was now the assassin known as Cheshire.

Artemis attire was now wearing a tight black bodysuit with orange stripes on it. On her feet were a pair of black boots which if you looked closely had a slit in them. Also she had on a pair of black gloves and a mask similar to Jade's with the exception of being tiger based with it being black with orange markings. Gone with being Artemis she was now Tigress.

"Rematch." Black Spider announced before shooting powerful purple webbing at the werewolf temporarily blinding the beast. This was an opening both Cheshire and Tigress quickly attacked the werewolf by hitting it with a powerful drop kick which sent it back. Black Spider followed it up by launching himself at the werewolf. The werewolf seeing no choice started to howl upwards in an attempt to defend itself. Black Spider quickly used his webbing on another tree to swing himself around the tree before kicking the confused werewolf towards Cheshire and Tigress who each had their respective weapons ready to strike. Tigress with her claws and Cheshire with her Sai's.

"Millionaire Stab." Both Cheshire and Tigress said in unison before the two slashed and stabbed the werewolf multiple times until it was nothing but flesh.

"Quite showy don't you think?" Red-X asked the two deadly assassins.

"Showy? That was bloody." Catgirl commented never seeing two assassins at work. Let alone take out a large beast like that with just their hands.

"Where assassins, those types of moves just comes to us naturally." Cheshire replied as they heard a loud boom coming from the roof top.

"Just what is going on up there?" Raven questioned before the team decided to make their way to the roof tops.

_With Skull, Blackfire, Donna, and Tempest_

_11:45am, EST_

After finding the source of crying they found a family that was trapped in the building. They had asked them if there were any more survivors only to get a nod no.

"You stay here okay. Will come back for you." Skull stated getting a nod from the family of four as they continued to make their way to the roof top.

"So why are we going to the roof top?" Tempest asked seeing no reason to go up there.

"I have a feeling that the person causing this is up there." Skull answered as they busted the door to the roof open. They were now on the roof and saw a large male who had spikey brown hair and was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts, and a white muscle shirt. They saw that they were holding a grey USB Stick with the white words for _Wolf_ on it.

"So you finally found me huh?" The male stated while continuing their gaze to the forest.

"It wasn't that hard Fang." A voice replied as the group of heroes turned to see a male with black hair and black eyes was on the roof top with them. They were wearing a pair of black pants, a pair of red and black tennis shoes, a blue shirt, and a black jacket with emblem on the back of it. Skull was shocked at the person who was on the roof with them.

"It's an honor to fight you Sasuke Uchiha." Fang said before turning around to face his opponent. Only to see that there were more people.

"Long time no see Sasuke." Skull said shocking Sasuke for a second. He couldn't believe that Naruto was here. Let alone some of the X-Force at that.

"Oh so you know my new prey huh?" Fang questioned before clenching the USB Stick.

"**Wolf." **A robotic voice announced as Fang put the USB Stick onto his arm as his body started to shift into that of a large grey wolf that had metallic armor that covered its arms, legs, and torso.

"You don't mind teaming up do you?" Blackfire asked while eyeing the wolf. As Sasuke had pulled out what appeared to be a pair of handle bars with a clutch on the left handle bar. It reminded Fang of a motorcycle. Fang wanted a challenge so he would let him suit up before killing him.

"Just be prepared to get shaking." Sasuke answered before positioning the handle bars at his waist which caused a silver belt to appear. Thus wrapping it around his waist. Sasuke then pulled out a red USB Stick which had a capital A on it.

"**Accel."** A robotic voice called out before Sasuke putting the memory into the Accel driver.

"Hen…Shin." Sasuke announced before grabbing the right handle bar and revving it two times as a red armor appeared to appear above Sasuke before dropping onto him. Sasuke was now wearing a red bodysuit and a pair of silver boots which had a wheel on the back of them. His torso was covered in red armor that was a little bit bulky. On his back was another wheel and what appeared to be handle bars. His face was covered by a red helmet. The visor was all blue with a silver design on the helmet which made it look like a capital A. He was now Kamen Rider Accel.

"**Time for the hunt!"** Fang shouted before charging at the group who was quick to dodge. Blackfire was quick to switch to offense by shooting Starbolts at the wolf that seemed to take the bolts of energy.

"Must be the armor." Blackfire concluded as Sasuke was trying to figure out a way to take that armor off.

"Donna, do you think you can knock some of that armor off?" Sasuke asked getting a nod from Donna.

"Shouldn't be too much of a hassle if I can get an opening." Donna answered while grasping her lightning charged hammer.

"Tempest, you help Donna with that armor." Skull said seeing the plan Sasuke maybe going for.

"**You will never win."** Fang shouted before letting loose a loud howl towards Sasuke who quickly moved out of the way of the attack. Blackfire and Skull were both trying to hit Fang with long range attacks.

"Gotcha." Donna commented before bringing down her hammer on the wolves back thus causing a loud boom to be heard. Kaldur was quick to follow up with slashing the armor that was on its legs and arms. Causing more cracks in the armor to appear.

"**I won't end this way."** Fang cried out not believing that his hunt would be over. He looked around and saw Skull holding his Skull magnum. Blackfire now had a black and silver blaster in her hand. Sasuke now had a black and red blade in his hand.

"It's over." Sasuke said as he now had a light green USB Stick in his hand and quickly inserted it into the blade.

"**Cyclone Maximum Drive."** A robotic voice called out as a green energy surrounded the red and black blade. Skull pulled out a blue USB Stick and put it into the Skull Magnum.

"**Trigger Maximum Drive."** A robotic voice called out as a blue energy surrounded the black blaster. Blackfire on the other hand took what appeared to be an ammo clip and placed onto the front of her blaster. Once it was locked in it started to glow a deep purple.

"Let's break away." Sasuke stated starting off the finished by running towards the wolf who was trying to put up a defense only for Sasuke's slash attacks to completely crack the armor thanks to the blade being enhanced by wind energy.

"**Cell Burst."** A robotic voice from Blackfire's blaster called out as a purple beam hit the wolf.

"Skull full burst." Skull said before pulling the trigger as a blue beam hit the wolf causing a loud explosion to happen.

"Are we late for the party?" Red-X asked seeing that the battle appeared to be over.

"Yep." Sasuke answered as the rest of the X-Force was shock to see Sasuke was here.

"I feel like I'm left out the loop." Artemis whispered to Cassandra who nodded in agreement. Yes the island was now saved but what was with the looks of shock of seeing Sasuke?

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. I know it's been a while but I just want to thank everyone who has subscribed to this story. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I am a fan of feedback.**

**Also I'm thinking of Rebooting my story X-Namikaze(If D.C Comics could do it with their universe then why can't I.) With my latest information about the X-Men. I feel like I could knock it out the park now. **

**For my Kamen Rider Fans I'm really digging Kamen Rider Fourze right now. Something about the robotic voice that announces the switches sells me on the suit. Anyway that's just about it for me. Again review and let me know what you think.**

_Episode 6:The Amazo Problem._

_See Ya_


	6. The Amazo Problem

X-Force

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 6: The Amazo Problem_

_Episode Start_

_Infinity Island_

_12:30PM, EST_

"It's been a while Sasuke." Skull stated getting a nod from the Uchiha.

"I could say the same thing Naruto." Sasuke replied before looking at the rest of the X-Force team. Also noticing some new faces as well. "I see you've done some expanding."

"It's more of bringing the team back together." Red-X commented as Sasuke smirked underneath his mask. It was nice to see that most of them haven't changed personality wise. Physically, yeah the girls have definitely matured since he left.

"So what have you been up to Sasuke?" Raven asked gaining the lone wolfs attention.

"What I've always been up to Raven. Living in the present rather than the past." Sasuke answered getting a nod from Raven.

"You do know that you can always join the team right." Skull told Sasuke seemed to have been looking at the new members of the group for a few seconds. Sasuke had to admit that he saw the use of a team now more than ever.

"I would but I can't." Sasuke started off while walking away. "Besides you have enough people anyway. If you ever need my help you know where to find me."

"Who was that exactly?" Artemis asked hating being left out the loop.

"Sasuke Uchiha, one of my closest friends who was brought into this world." Skull started off while watching Sasuke continue his walk away. "He was never a team player always wanted to do things solo for the most part but that didn't mean he never cared about us though."

"He would always help us out from the shadows. He was never one to rely on others." Ryu added onto the explanation.

"Kind of like how you were before you joined Mr. I do everything on my own." Red-X said in a mocking tone before getting a laugh from Ryu. Even he had to admit he was like that before meeting them and changing his ways for the good.

Alright guys let's get out of here." Blackfire stated as they were about to leave when Cheshire's phone started to ring. The group decided to stay and listen to the conversation that was about to occur.

"Hello." Cheshire said starting off the conversation. "Yes their all dead…very well then."

"Who was that Jade?" Artemis asked wanting to know who she had just talked too.

"Ra Al Ghul wants me to congratulate the group or person who took out the Wolf Pack. In other words congratulations, Infinity Island is now yours Skull." Cheshire answered in a somewhat sad tone.

"What are we going to do with an island?" Catgirl questioned seeing no need to own an island let alone one that was used by former assassins.

"I have the perfect idea." Skull answered before his Stag phone went off.

"Hello." Skull said gaining whoever was calling him attention.

"Just to let you know you have some military visitors coming. Come back to base as soon as possible." Shinku said in a serious tone which meant they need to get out of there. He quickly hung up the phone and told his fellow teammates that they needed to leave now.

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_1:30pm, EST_

The good news was that they all made it back no problem. The bad news was that Infinity Island was now on the news. This means they now have to either wait until the Military finishes getting the bodies and expecting the island or find another island no one knows about.

"**I must say that your fights were great; especially you Catgirl and Superboy. I'm positive you two have proven your worth to the team."** Shinku praised getting a blush from Superboy and Catgirl.

"Will have to watch that fight on the highlight reel." Red-X commented getting a nod from Ryu and Donna. The trio had created a "highlight reel" to showcase their best and worst fights in order to improve on them.

"Help!" A male voice shouted from upstairs gaining everyone's attention. Shinku went to the monitor and turned on the camera which was in the detective agency area. They saw a male had black hair which was combed, blue eyes, and a black mustache. His attire was a white lab coat, a black tie, a grey shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"What's he doing here Skull?" Blackfire asked already knowing who was currently upstairs. It was none other than T.O Morrow, the creator of Red Tornado himself along with the Mister Twister armor which was on display in their trophy case in the back.

"I don't know Blackfire but I plan on finding out." Skull replied before taking the memory out of his driver as his suit turned grey before shattering and going into the wind. Cassandra did the same thing as the two went upstairs to see what T.O Morrow wanted with The Spiraling Detective Agency. T.O Morrow heard a door open and let out a sigh of relief. The rumors about this place just maybe true.

"Oh thank goodness someone is here." T.O Morrow said before turning to see who he had to thank for seeing him until he saw Naruto's face. "Oh no; anyone but you."

"Yeah anyone but me." Naruto started off before making his way to his desk and sitting at it with Cassandra taking the option of leaning against a wall. "Now what does the head of S.T.A.R Labs armor division want with me?"

After that reply T.O Morrow was weighing his options. Either go to the Justice League and tell them about the problem that was about to happen and then get thrown into jail once they learned his hand in it or suck up his feelings and get a team who can actually get the job done. Deciding on the latter option he took a deep breath before explaining his reasons for being here.

"I came because I need some help Naruto. I need someone to stop Professor Ivo and his latest project." T.O Morrow stated getting a confused look from Naruto.

"You need help with Professor Ivo?" Naruto asked making sure he heard the request right getting a nod from T.O Morrow. "As in the scientist who wants immorality Ivo."

"Yes, he has created a thing called Project Amazo. To my knowledge it has the ability to copy superhero and super villain's powers. I need you to stop this project before-." T.O Morrow answered before being cut off by Naruto.

"The Justice League or any of the big guys at S.T.A.R Labs find out correct?" Naruto questioned getting a nod from T.O Morrow. Cassandra then made a few quick hand gestures to Naruto who nodded.

"What does that mean?" T.O Morrow asked in confusion of her hand gestures.

"Payment." Naruto answered shocking T.O Morrow; payment? Superheroes didn't do things for the pay. They did it out of the kindness of their hearts right?

"I don't want your money trust me. I want something more valuable." Naruto said getting T.O Morrow out of his train of thought.

"What's more valuable than money?" T.O Morrow questioned as he tried to think about what type of payment they would want.

"Information." Naruto answered as though he should already know the answer.

"I can't give you information. If my job figures out-." T.O Morrow started off before being cut off.

"That you had a hand in creating Amazo." Naruto replied quickly as T.O Morrow had a look of shock on his face before Naruto gestured to Cassandra. "Yeah my partner isn't there just for eye candy you know."

"Fine." T.O Morrow replied not happy with the way things were playing out. "What information do you want exactly?"

"You can leave that part to me." A female voice called out as T.O Morrow saw Blackfire making her way into the room. She was wearing her civil attire with her sunglasses being on.

"I was about to call you up too but you made it easier for me." Naruto started off before getting up and making his way towards the door which led to their base below. "Try to go easy on him." As T.O Morrow's posture shifted to that of being a bit nervous. Just what did he mean go easy on him? He was going to cooperate unless they knew something he didn't know.

"T.O Morrow, what do you know about order number 27 to the League of Shadows?" Blackfire asked shocking T.O Morrow. That was a under the table no one knows type of deal and she knew about it.

_With Naruto and Cassandra_

_1:47pm, EST_

The two were now down stairs at the base going over the information T.O Morrow gave them. Shinku along with Grant were trying to trace where Amazo was located.

"Okay here's the plan. Based on the information we have so far; where going to need a team of non-powered people. We don't want to give this "Amazo" an advantage let alone help it evolve." Naruto stated to the rest of his team who nodded.

"I guess that means it's going to be me, you, Grant, and Cassandra." Katrina concluded getting a nod from the people she named off.

"So, what are we going to do?" Superboy asked not wanting to be left out of the action as Raven's eyes widen in realization a bit. She knew what they were going to do today.

"Donna and Superboy; I know what we're going to do while they are away." Raven informed the two getting a confused look from the two.

"Well where ever you guys are going be careful alright." Naruto said getting a nod from Raven.

"We will Naruto, were going to convince a trump card. Make sure your communicator is on." Raven replied before opening a white portal which she walked through. Donna and Superboy did the same as it closed once Superboy went through.

"Trump card? I thought she was referring to you Naruto." Grant commented remembering a catch phrase Naruto use to say.

"Well whatever Raven has planned. I'm sure she can pull it off." Naruto replied a beep went off as the group went to the monitor to see an image of Doctor Ivo and a large man wearing a pair of dark green pants. His attire reminded them of someone who would be in the circus as the "strong man" but they all came to the conclusion that it was Amazo.

"**Well I found the dynamic duo. Judging by their direction there coming to Metropolis." **Shinku informed the group who nodded.

"I'm going to monitor Blackfire. I need to make sure she doesn't end up killing T.O Morrow." Ryu told the rest of the group before heading upstairs.

"**You guys may want to move out. It looks like Amazo's about to get some new powers and their not the superhero kind." **Shinku stated as the team got on their motorcycles with Katrina riding with Grant since she didn't have a motorcycle yet.

_With Raven_

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

Raven, Superboy, and Donna after walking through the portal were now in a park which was located in a rundown part of town or at least a part of town which needs heavy construction work. Either way they were at the location Raven had wanted them to be at and were now waiting for further instructions.

"So where exactly are we?" Superboy asked not being familiar with the surroundings.

"Salem." Raven answered before pulling out a golden key from her utility belt.

"That key, it's emitting some type of magic." Donna commented getting a nod from Raven who then put in front of her. The duo than hear the sound of a door being unlocked before Raven pulled at the air to reveal a hallway.

"Follow me." Raven stated as the trio walked into the hallway as the door closed behind them.

"Well if it isn't my student and look you brought some friends. An Amazon who is wielding the hammer of Thor which I thought was a myth and a Kryptonian." A male voice said as the group saw a male wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with golden boots, gloves, a cloak, and a golden helmet.

"Who are you exactly?" Superboy asked getting a laugh out of the male.

"And to think that there are people who still don't know about me." The male answered before deciding to answer his question. "My name is Doctor Fate and you can call this my house sort of speak."

"Student? Way to go Raven, working under one of the most powerful sorcerers on this Earth." Donna said as Raven smiled at the complement.

"Now what brings you to my neck of the woods sort to speak?" Doctor Fate asked his student.

"I wanted to know if _he_ was around." Raven answered in a serious tone as Doctor Fate knew who she was talking about.

"He is around but why do you wish to see him though? You know how he is when it comes to fighting." Doctor Fate replied as Raven nodded in response.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Superboy questioned as he hated being left out of the loop of things. It was something he disliked when the scientist at Cadmus. They would always hint at things but never tell him.

"The first Amazo." A female voice answered as Superboy saw a woman with long orange hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of white pants with a black design on it, a white tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes. The one thing that stood out was her large hawk wings that were on her back.

"Long time no see Shirea." Raven greeted getting a smile from the former Justice League member.

"The first Amazo?" Donna pondered as she tried to remember who it was exactly.

"**They are referring to me."** A robotic voice stated as a large golden android was walking into the hallway. They had orange eyes that appeared to show a look of interest. It was as though he was studying Donna and Superboy for a bit.

"Amazo, I need your help." Raven said to the android that had a look of confusion on his face.

_With Naruto, Grant, Katrina, and Cassandra_

_Outer Limits of Metropolis_

_2:45pm, EST_

The group of four arrived at the last location Amazo and Doctor Ivo were at. The group of four saw that a battle had went down judging by the craters, the scorch marks on the ground, and the blocks of ice that were scattered across the field. The group got off their motorcycles and decided to look around.

"Looks like either Amazo or big foot was here. I'll take the second one all things considered." Red-X commented while looking at the field ahead of them.

"Let's search for who he might have fought." Skull announced before they started their venture into the battle field with hopes that Amazo didn't copy too many powers in short amount of time.

"I see something up ahead." Catgirl said before grasping her goggles and turning them inwards so that she could zoom in. "Three people; one of them is Killer Frost, the second is Doctor Light, and the third is Heat Wave."

Catgirl informed the group as they were walking towards the three bodies that were on the ground. Judging by their cloths and expressions on their face the group could tell that they were in some pain.

"You three don't look so good." Skull said causing the trio of villains to stir a bit.

"Kamen Rider Skull…are you here to beat us to the group more?" Doctor Light asked in a weak voice. His costume which was a black jumpsuit with white orbs that was on his chest and hands. The orbs that would usually be white were now grey.

"I thought Kamen Riders were a myth honey." Heat Wave called out to his girlfriend of three months Killer Frost.

"I did too but boy was I wrong." Killer Frost replied in a whisper. The group of heroes came to the conclusion that her throat had to be sore.

"Have you seen Doctor Ivo around here?" Red-X asked the trio as they all weakly nodded.

"Who do you think did this to us child." Doctor Light answered before letting out multiple coughs. Void decided to help by hitting a few pressure points in Doctor Light's body along with Heat Wave's and Killer Frost. They could feel their bodies were relaxing a bit.

"She lessened the pain that you're feeling right now." Skull informed them getting a slight nod from the trio. "Look I'm going to call one of my friends alright. They will get you back on your feet but make sure to stay out of my side of town alright." As his Stag phone flew towards him. Skull dialed a number and contacted his friend who was going to provide them medical treatment. About two minutes later he hung up the phone seeing that they were on the way.

"She's on the way now. Words of advice, be sure not to piss her off alright. She's pretty strong and trust me I know this for a fact." Skull told the villains who could only smile at his helping hand. If only the other heroes would do this rather than just throw them in jail.

"So where are we going next?" Catgirl questioned seeing that this trail was a dead end. Void then looked east before looking back a Skull.

"You sense him don't you?" Skull asked getting a nod from Void.

"Wait, you're telling me that she can sense things? I thought she didn't have any powers." Red-X replied as Void made a few hand gestures.

"It's your Void memory which allows you to sense energy along with opening portals with your void markers." Catgirl said getting a nod from Skull's partner.

"She's never wrong when it comes to this so let's get moving." Skull ordered as the group went back to their motorcycles and went east with Void leading them to the location.

_With Blackfire and Ryu_

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_2:47pm, EST_

After the bold statement about shipment twenty seven the head of the S.T.A.R Labs armor division was indeed in a tight spot. He tried pleading his case about not telling them anything about that specific shipment but Blackfire and Ryu were dead set on learning what it was he made for the League of Shadows. Which led him to think about how these two; especially the girl who brought up that particular order had known the information about it. Did she have a friend in the League of Shadows who told her possibly? Could this just be a test from Ra Al Ghul himself? So many questions plagued his mind right now and he had no answers for them.

"Let me make this easier for you T.O Morrow." Ryu started off before advancing towards the table the person in question was sitting at. "There is no good cop in this situation. You have bad cop and then a worse cop." Ryu had gestured to Blackfire when he mentioned worse cop.

"And no we are not associated with the League of Shadows in any way, shape, or form. I'm just good at what I do." Blackfire added on reassuring that this wasn't a test or anything like that.

"Why are you interested in that order anyway? If you're not associated with the League of Shadows than why does it interest you?" T.O Morrow inquired in his attempt to turn the tables on the duo.

"I'm interested in it because they plan on trading it off for something. I already know who they are trading it off to. I just need to know the item in question. Now answer me." Blackfire demanded as she wasn't playing around anymore. She had taken off her sunglasses to let T. know that she was serious. T.O Morrow was now experiencing fear from this girl who wasn't even an adult in his eyes was scaring him. He had no other choice than to tell them what he had created for The League of Shadows. Especially since no one from his job knew where he was at this point in time.

"It was armor alright." T.O Morrow snapped at the two gaining their attention. "They wanted armor that would adjust to whatever it was placed on."

"Anything else in that shipment besides armor?" Ryu questioned making sure he wasn't leaving out any details.

"To my knowledge that's about it." T.O Morrow replied truthfully getting a nod from Blackfire. Who then pointed to the door; there was no point in keeping him here anymore.

"You can leave now T.O Morrow." Blackfire informed the head of the armor division who quickly ran out of the detective agency.

"I take it there's more to the armor shipment?" Ryu asked getting a nod from Blackfire.

"I've been keeping up with Kobra over the past few months and they seem to be on the verge of developing something so big that The League of Shadows wants in on it." Blackfire answered as Ryu nodded at the information.

"Also there is something off about that guy. He doesn't give off any energy, it's like he was a robot or something." Ryu said to Blackfire.

"That's because he's an android to be more specific. I took a lot of digging for me to find that information. The real T.O Morrow is out there somewhere but even I do not know his location." Blackfire informed Ryu.

"Then how did Cassandra know he was lying?" Ryu questioned seeing that machines shouldn't be able to be caught in a lie or acceptable to fear for that matter.

"I'm guessing that the android may be linked to the original so that way the android would know which emotions to use given the situation. As for Cassandra, she wasn't one of Ra's body guards for nothing. " Blackfire said telling Ryu her own conclusions about the android.

"So now what do we do? I mean we can't help the guys with Amazo because it may end up copying our powers." Ryu replied trying to figure out there options.

"You can help me with figuring this problem out." Blackfire stated before pulling out a dark green USB with a silver snake on it.

"**Kobra."** A robotic voice called out before Blackfire plugged it into the television as Ryu saw on the screen multiple documents that were from Kobra Headquarters. The recent ones were from a few weeks ago which showed Ryu that Blackfire never slacked off during the teams disassemble.

"You've been busy." Ryu commented seeing all the icons on screen ranging from image files to video recording.

"Of course, I wasn't going to stop just because the team was disbanded." Blackfire replied before sitting down in the chair with Ryu deciding to sit on the couch.

"Let's begin." Ryu said ready to learn the knowledge Blackfire has collected over the past few months, possibly years.

_Tower of Fate_

_Unknown Time_

"So are you going to help us or not?" Superboy asked bluntly seeing that after Raven explained the situation the android hadn't said anything. Superboy was then met with a glare from both Donna and Raven. Hey, he was trying to just speed up the process. No need for the glares or the possible beat down in his future.

"**I wish I could help you but that is not my life anymore. I don't want to be known as a destroyer anymore." **Amazo answered seeing that the path of violence just wasn't for him anymore. After all the trouble he caused; the last thing he wanted to do was open old wounds once again.

"Very well then; I understand you position even though I do not like it. We must go now Raven, I have a feeling that the fight is about to start and that we might be needed." Donna stated as she along with Superboy walked out of the tower.

"**Raven, I hope that you don't think-."** Amazo started off only for Raven to cut him off.

"No I don't think any different of you Amazo but Donna is right we do have to get going." Raven replied while making her way to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again Raven. Please bring the rest of your team by if you can. Also you friend was indeed right. They are about to fight Amazo but I foresee you coming out on top though." Doctor Fate informed his former student who smiled at the information a bit. Sure she knew they were going to win now but at what cost? If only her teacher could go into detail about these things more.

"**Did I do the right thing Shirea?"** Amazo questioned as he felt this thing take over him. Was this the feeling of being guilty? Or was this a flaw in his programing that he was noticing for the first time.

"You have to follow your heart Amazo." Shirea answered thus leaving the Android even more confused. He wanted a straight forward answer not something that caused his confusion to continue.

_Outer Limits of Metropolis_

_3:00pm, EST_

With Void leading the group they found themselves driving towards what appeared to be a rock fortress in the middle of nowhere. The fortress was huge; it was as though Doctor Ivo was saying "Hey come find me." Hopefully no one was foolish enough to do it. The group parked their motorcycles a few feet from the entrance. The group silently made their way towards the fortress entrance with two people standing on the opposite side of the entrance. Void than placed her left hand on the entrance wall for a few seconds before taking it off. She then made a few hand gestures getting a nod from Skull.

"So far no one else has been in there." Skull said relaying the message Void told him to Catgirl and Red-X.

"How about I double check that." Red-X replied before turning the X on the front of the belt counter-clockwise. The group saw that his suit was now camouflage. "Stealth tech at its finest."

"Just be careful in there X. I think the rest of the team would kill me if you didn't come back." Skull advised as Red-X let out a chuckle.

"No need for all that Skull. How many times have we been in this type of situation?" Red-X said before teleporting inside the fortress.

"Too many to count my friend." Skull muttered knowing that Red-X had already left the group. Skull was in his thoughts about how to deal with Amazo when his Stag phone was flying towards him.

"I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." Shinku said as Skull laughed a bit.

"Not really, so what's going on?" Skull asked wanting to get straight to the point of the conversation.

"There's a problem flying your way." Shinku informed him in a serious tone.

"Good or bad?" Skull questioned so that he would know how to deal with the problem when the time calls for it .

"It's Supergirl, so I'm not sure as to how to classify her. I mean it could be good since rumors are swirling around her leaving the Justice League for unknown reasons but at the same time her cousin is Superman and I don't think you want "The Man of Steel" on your case." Shinku answered as Skull took in the information.

"I'll see if she wants to help us. If not then I'll think of something. Worst case scenario Raven has to wipe her memory." Skull explained his plan as Shinku nodded at the plan.

"I'll contact Red-X and tell him what's going on. Stay safe out there Naruto." Shinku told him as Skull smiled at the warning. Their relationship went from disliking one another to now being best friends. How a change in scene could cause a relationship to grow.

_With Red-X_

_3:05pm, EST_

_I will never understand villains and their need to have huge hideouts. Especially those with an elemental theme at that. _As Red-X was now making his way through the rock hideout Ivo created for himself. So far he hadn't been spotted, let alone discovered which was always a good thing. At the moment he saw what appeared to be small green monkeys were patrolling around the rocky fortress. Which caused him to wonder where was Ivo? He then heard a small beep go off in his right ear. That meant someone was trying to radio him about something.

"You have Red-X at the moment." He said getting a laugh from Shinku.

"Good to know. Anyway you have a visitor coming to your location soon."Shinku replied as Red-X was watching the monkeys walk in separate directions which gave him a small opening to go deeper into the fortress.

"You mean something else besides these monkeys? This must be my lucky day." Red-X said as he felt a cold breeze hit him.

"What do you mean monkeys? Also why is your suit reading off cold temperatures?"  Shinku asked as she was monitoring Red-X's suit from the computer.

"Apparently, Doctor Ivo is trying to top Mister Freeze in coldest hideouts." Red-X answered as he had finally made it down the cold hallway to see Doctor Ivo was wearing his winter attire along with a large male who looked as though he belonged in a circus was there. Ivo was currently building more of those green monkeys he saw earlier while who he guessed was Amazo was currently in shut down mode since his eyes were black.

"Let me see what you see Red-X." Shinku ordered the thief who nodded. Red-X pulled out his X-Phone and quickly dialed a number which caused his the eyes on his mask to glow a light blue for a few seconds.

"See if Doctor Ivo has some type of off switch. If that's not the case than proceed with caution." Shinku advised as Red-X looked upwards to see if there was anything he could teleport onto in case things went south. So far there were a few rocky platforms. He was still unsure as to why Doctor Ivo had Amazo freeze the bottom half of his fortress while the other half was normal but who was he to question crazy doctors obsessed with immortality? Red-X than teleported behind the large android known as Amazo and was now staring at the back of the android. He was trying to see if the android had an off switch but to avail he doesn't.

"Supergirl is coming in there in five." Shinku started off as Red-X had to prepare for the girl of steel. He saw Doctor Ivo wasn't going to be a physical challenge. I mean he's a doctor and he's an inventor not a fighter. "Four, three, two, and one"" As rocks from the top of the fortress started to fall down. Acting fast; Red-X teleported and quickly grabbed Doctor Ivo and teleported once again before the rocks hit the ground.

"Let go of me! Amazo activate." Doctor Ivo shouted while feeling some type of force around him. The android known as Amazo was now awake since its eyes were now red and was now in a standing position.

"You might want to rethink that doc." Red-X said coldly as Red-X now had to weigh his options. Either stall for time until the rest of the team came or see how well he would do against Supergirl and Amazo. The first option sounded way better than the second one.

"Whose there!" A female with blonde hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes demanded. Her attire was a red cape that went to her lower back. She wore a dark blue spandex shirt that went to her midriff. On the shirt was the Kryptonian symbol which stood proudly on her chest. She also wore a red skirt that went to her mid-thigh and red boots that her mid-calf. Supergirl had arrived and ruined his plan.

"No point in hiding." Red-X muttered to himself before turning the X clockwise to reveal himself to his possible opponents.

"Oh great, a thief hired by T.O Morrow to steal my plans." Doctor Ivo assumed seeing that Red-X wasn't a hero in any shape or form the last time he checked.

"**What is your orders master?" **Amazo questioned as he was ready to attack.

"There are no orders to be given." Red-X replied seeing that he had control of the situation.

"Good job Red-X, Sorry where late, we had a few monkeys to deal with." A male voice called out gaining Doctor Ivo and Supergirl's attention. They looked and saw Kamen Rider Skull, Void, and Catgirl walk into the room. "A pleasant surprise seeing you Supergirl."

"Who are you exactly?" Supergirl asked as Skull sighed in frustration a bit. How did villains know who he was but not superheroes?

"That doesn't matter right now. The point being is that we have this situation under control. So if you don't mind flying away. It would be much appreciated." Skull answered seeing that it was indeed in their favor. Doctor Ivo was captured and Amazo wasn't making any moves. This mission felt too easy.

"Protocol one!" Doctor Ivo shouted before feeling a hand cover his mouth.

"No one asked you to talk." Red-X replied as Amazo's eyes dimmed a bit before glowing a dark red.

"That doesn't look good at all." Catgirl commented as Amazo's gaze locked onto Supergirl.

"**Terminate biggest threat; accessing Doctor Light."** Amazo stated before charging Supergirl.

"Well come on." Supergirl replied before preparing herself for the android. Amazo started off with a few punches to Supergirl who dodged the attacks before grappling Amazo and throwing him outside of the fortress. While in midair Amazo's hands glowed white before the group saw a bright flash which blinded them. Doctor Ivo than elbowed Red-X and started to run away.

"The doctors mine." Red-X said to his teammates as he recovered from the blinding flash. He quickly took off to pursuit the insane doctor.

"Looks like Amazo want's a round two." Catgirl said seeing the large android was coming down to earth.

"Let's hit him hard." Skull ordered before the trio could get ready to attack Supergirl was already flying up to fight the android.

"**Accessing Killer Frost."** Amazo announced before shooting multiple beams of ice at his opponent who was fighting it back with her heat vision.

"Find an opening and take it. Supergirl's not going to cooperate with us anytime soon." Skull said seeing that she was just rushing into battle and not thinking.

"Is that all you got?" Supergirl taunted seeing that she was doing pretty good. How could rushing into a fight get her kicked out of the league?

"**Accessing Heat wave."** Amazo announced as he started shooting fireballs towards the lower ground. The ice was now melting fast. Supergirl quickly reacted by hitting Amazo with a power punch combination. Amazo could only take the blows before being sent through the fortress and taking the battle outside. Supergirl quickly pursued the android.

"Void." Skull called out to his partner who nodded. She quickly pressed a button on her belt which caused herself, Skull, and Catgirl to be covered in black energy before disappearing and reappearing outside where the entrance was.

"What was that just now?" Catgirl asked while remembering a cold feeling take over her for just a brief second.

"I'll explain later; we need to-." Skull answered while a loud boom occurred. They all saw Supergirl was now frozen in ice.

"**Moving onto secondary threats; accessing Supergirl."** As Amazo's muscles seemed to flex a bit before he ran towards the trio.

"He's strong but slow." Skull commented before Catgirl used her whip to hit Amazo who grabbed onto the whip and pulled her towards him. Catgirl reacted by twisting her body and spring boarding off of Amazo's back. That action did two things, one was cause an opening and two was to get her whip back.

"**Skull Maximum Drive."** A robotic voice called out before Amazo felt himself being sent flying backwards.

"Rider punch." Skull whispered seeing his handy work. That brought him a minute to at least un-thaw Supergirl. Amazo got up from his newly made crater only to hear another robotic voice before feeling pain.

"**Void Maximum Drive."** As a powerful drop kick sent him back to the ground and caused him to create deeper hole.

"**Accessing Heat Wave." ** Amazo said before firing a wave of heat at his opponent. Only to noticed that they weren't there anymore.

"Hit and run tactics can only work so much here." Catgirl commented seeing that it was the current plan in motion. Void then made a few hand gestures to Skull who nodded.

"I don't want to use my ninja skills. The last thing I want to do is give him ideas as to how to form his element attacks." Skull answered as Void nodded. At that answer most of the ice around Supergirl was melted enough so that she could break out of it herself.

"Why are you helping me?" Supergirl questioned never hearing of this group of heroes before. I mean they were working with Red-X who last time she checked was a thief.

"Do we really need to answer that question babe? Where helping you, that's all you need to know." A male voice answered as Red-X approached them with Doctor Ivo was wrapped up and gagged.

"**Burn!"** Amazo shouted before launching two powerful streams of heat towards them. Void quickly grabbed Skull and Catgirl and teleported them. Red-X had grabbed Ivo and Supergirl.

"There go our bikes." Red-X commented seeing the motorcycles were destroyed.

"Are you guys okay? Do you guys need back up?" Raven's voice came through the radio link they all had.

"Where fine, besides our bikes being destroyed but were fine." Red-X said joking about the situation.

"So how did your thing go Raven?" Skull asked seeing that Amazo stopped with the fire attack.

"It went well though it could have been better." Raven answered as Skull nodded at the information. Amazo than looked towards their direction and started running towards them.

"We may have to call- who the heck is that?" Red-X said seeing a golden blur was flying towards Amazo.

"That isn't anyone I know." Supergirl informed the group who saw the golden blur hit Amazo and send him flying.

"What's going on?" Raven asked wanting to know who or what was there with them.

"It's Amazo." Supergirl whispered in slight fear. She remembered the last time the god like android came to Earth in search of Lex Luthor. He took the entire league down and teleported a planet to a different galaxy. Who would she call since she was kicked out to help her deal with this possible problem?

"**Have no fear; I am simply helping my friend by dealing with this imitation."** The golden Amazo announced to the bystanders who couldn't believe their luck. I guess even robots hated to be copied.

"**Imitation? I'm the real Amazo, accessing Supergirl!"** The second Amazo shouted in rage before charging at the older version.

"**Accessing? Is that what copies say now and days? Let me show you my true potential."** Amazo said calmly before growing a mace out of his right hand and a ring on his left hand. His back now had a pair of wings. The charging Amazo was now wrapped in a golden energy before being hammered by the mace multiple times before tossing the copy flying high into the sky. The golden Amazo then flew up towards his copy and delivered a powerful blow which shattered his copy into multiple parts.

"Wow, that was amazing." Catgirl commented never seeing a fight like that before take place.

"**Thank you I suppose. Interesting how our paths cross again Skull." **Amazo stated as Skull tipped his hat towards him.

"Hey, thanks for the help. I know you said that you were going to stray away but really thank you for the assistance." Skull replied as Amazo nodded before disappearing in a flash.

"Well that brings this case to a close." Red-X said feeling that it was over.

"With the exception of me joining the team." Supergirl replied as she wanted to join this team to prove herself to the League that she had control.

"No, you're not joining this team and that's final." Skull replied getting a shocked looked from Supergirl. Who wouldn't want to have a "Powerful member" on their team?

"I see, this is a joke right?" Supergirl replied laughing a bit at not getting it at first before Skull turned around and faced her.

"You don't make the shots around here. I don't know what the Justice League does in space with their fancy headquarters but down here. You don't just decide to join. You have to earn our respect first before anything else. Besides what my team does isn't very nice." Skull explained to the girl of steel.

"I'll tell Superman and Batman." Supergirl replied seeing those two names usually spelled doom for most heroes and villains.

"Fine by me; just make sure to tell them were doing the jobs they should be doing. Shinku can you teleport us now." Skull said before the group minus Supergirl was teleported away.

_I'm going to figure out who you are Kamen Rider Skull. You and the rest of this team of yours._ Supergirl promised to herself before flying home for the day.

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_9:00pm, EST_

_With Naruto_

Sitting at his desk Naruto was reflecting on his day. This was going to be a day he remembered for quite a while since he ran into one of his old teammates, called another of his old friends, and ran into Supergirl.

_When one case closes another opens. Blackfire is connecting some dots about Kobra and what they have planned._ As the rest of the team was watching television and eating some carry out food in the living room area. _I have to say that it's great having them back._ As Naruto saw Raven coming towards him with a plastic container which he guessed was filled with his favorite food. Pork Fried Rice and Chicken Wings. Oh how he was happy to grow out of eating Ramen.

"Come on and eat; the movies about to start." Raven said as Naruto smiled. It was good to have everyone back.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Man it's been a while. Well I'm back to updating once again. I was planning on trying to update everything at the same time but that didn't work out as well so I'm going back to doing it one story at a time. I've been buying a few comics(Secret Avengers, The Long Halloween,and Uncanny X-Force) along with watching Kamen Rider Fourze(It's been a great show and rumors has it that it may come to America), Den-O, and the Let's Go Kamen Rider Movie(Saw it last night and it was good.) so that's been taking up some of my time along with school which has been curb stomping me(Networking).**

**Anyway let me know what you think. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply. Also before anyone makes any suggestions, I am caught up on Young Justice and no Secret and Harm will not be in this story. That's what X-Factor is for when I get around to writing it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will keep on reading.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 7:Girl Issues._

_See Ya_


	7. Girl Issues

X-Force

**I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon talking"**

_**Robot/Demon thinking**_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

**When in costume they will be called by their costume names.**

_Episode 7: Girl Issues_

_Episode Start_

_Kent House _

_July 25__th__ 9:25am, EST_

It's been a long two weeks for Kara Kent. I mean sure not having to attend Justice League meeting was fun and all but who knew doing the hero business alone could be so boring. It made her wonder how did Batman do it? I mean he has Robin but before then he was alone in Gotham City and the stories Clark told her was that he liked it. Man where were her friends in her time of need? That's right most of them are in the Justice League.

_Man, why can't I have friends my age?_ Kara then got up from her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. It was probably one of those salesmen again. When will they learn they were not interested in what they were selling? She was finally at the door and opened it. This seller was about to get a piece of her mind until she saw who was at the door. They had long red hair that went to her upper back and blue eyes. Her attire was a pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a white sleeveless shirt. On her back was a book bag along with a suit case that was by her side.

"Man, you don't look so good." The woman at the door commented while taking in Kara's appearance which was her blue pajamas.

"Barbra, it's been so long since I've seen you." Kara replied giving her friend from Gotham a quick hug.

"I can say the same thing." Barbra replied. Kara welcomed the girl from Gotham into the small house hold.

"So how long will you be able to stay?" Kara questioned wanting to know what to tell Ma and Pa Kent about their visitor.

"Oh, I already ran it by Ma and Pa. I will be staying until college starts in the fall." Barbra explained getting a nod from Kara.

"So, what do you want to do first? We can go down town and grab something to eat, Pa's keeping a horse for one of our neighbors and I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you ride, or we can-." Kara listed options of what they can do before Barbra cut her off.

"How are you feeling Kara?" Barbra asked the blonde who was trying to hold her composure at seeing a friend who she could vent to.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me Barbra." Kara answered trying to avoid going into detail.

"Look, I heard the rumors alright." Barbra replied in a serious voice. "I would have come over earlier but my dad needed me to do something. I know it's hard but you need to know that you have friends." While tears started to come down Kara's face.

"It's hard Barbra, I know I can be reckless but I never thought that it would lead me to getting kicked out." Kara explained to her friend who nodded at the information.

"You just have to bounce back Kara. It will work out; you just have to get use to working alone again." Barbra said getting a nod from the blonde who wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Barbra, for being here for me." Kara replied as Barbra smiled. It was always worth seeing your friends happy again after being in a sad mood.

"Now how about we go down town? I know it's a bit early but there's this place I want to find." Barbra stated as Kara had a look of interest on her face.

"What is this place called Barbra? I may have heard of it before." Kara said as Barbra took out a white card with blue lettering and handed it to her. "Spiraling Detective Agency, I never heard of that place before." The duo heard a door open to reveal Ma and Pa Kent walking towards them.

"Hey, that's Naruto's business card." Jonathan Kent said seeing the white card with blue lettering.

"You know him Ma and Pa?" Kara asked the two who nodded.

"He's a nice boy Kara and Barbra. He had a tough lost with his mentor passing away a few months ago. We meant to go visit him to repay him for helping us a while back but we never got the chance to." Martha Kent informed Kara and Barbra who nodded at the information.

"How about we go there and thank him for you." Kara suggested as Martha smiled at the reply.

"Good to hear, oh Barbra let me take the suit case up to Kara's room." Jonathan Kent said before taking the suit case up stairs.

"So how are we going to get there?" Kara asked seeing as she could easily fly them their but she didn't want to be seen as a person who used their powers irresponsibly.

"Don't worry about that Kara; a certain someone is allowing me to drive the company car for my trip." Barbra replied as she pulled out the keys. "But make sure you put some cloths on; I'm sure no one wants to see you in your Pajamas."

"I'm sure there's someone out there who would." Kara said before Barbra laughed a bit. It was great to see that Kara is back to normal.

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_11:30am, EST_

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Naruto asked Cassandra who made a few hand gestures towards him as she continued to pack her book bag with a few things.

"I know you can handle yourself but you know its Gotham City." Naruto replied as she made a few more hand gestures. She was trying to make her case as to why she should go to Gotham without him.

"Yeah, I know you've been there before. Heck we fought Killer Croc in Gotham but this is different. You're meeting your mother." Naruto said as she zipped up the back pack. Cassandra then faced him and made a few more gestures.

"It's called moral support; besides you know she would kill me if anything happened to you." Naruto replied getting a nod from Cassandra.

"Man, if you don't sound like someone's mom right now." Grant stated while him and Raven walked into the room. The two were coming from the operations room. They were now in their civilian attires. Raven once grey skin was now tanned while her hair was black. This was her blending in sort to speak.

"You're not very funny Grant." Raven replied getting a glare from Grant. She had to be joking; he was one of the funniest people he knew and Raven always shot him down when given the chance.

"Are you ready to go Cassandra? The cabs outside" Kitrina asked seeing as she was going to go to Gotham with her. After all she had to let Catwoman know what she was up to after all. Cassandra then made a few hand gestures to Kitrina who nodded.

"Looks like will see you guys on Sunday." Kitrina replied as she waved bye to Grant, Raven, and Naruto. Cassandra waved bye to the trio as well before leaving the building.

"I take it she has a bad relationship with her mother?" Raven asked the male blonde who shrugged.

"I want to say yes but then again no. Whenever their together it's always awkward." Naruto answered.

"Just who is her mom anyway?" Grant asked as Cassandra didn't go into details about her family.

"Lady Shiva." Naruto answered shocking the two. One of the world's best assassins was her mother. "I'm not going to explain everything to you guys. That's up to-." As there was a knock at the door; which stopped their conversation.

"We're open." Grant hollered from his position as Barbra along with Kara came into the agency. He quickly noticed the blonde was wearing a pair of blue shorts that showed off her well rounded hips and toned legs. She also wore a red shirt that seemed to fit her body. Judging by how thick her hips were, he guessed she may have been a country girl, but then again she didn't compare to her red haired friend. Now her friend had a petite frame going for her. A slim stomach along with a large B cup possibly small C at the most. Small sized hips if he was to compare her to the blonde after all. Oh how Grant loved the way his mind seemed to be able think of females and their body figures sometimes. He would have liked to meet that Jiraiya guy Naruto use to talk about but now he had to push those thoughts aside. Business has just walked in.

"Spiraling Detective Agency; how may I help you today?" Naruto asked using his professional voice.

"Oh, I don't have a problem or anything. My aunt and uncle wanted to come visit you but I'm here in their place. I just wanted to say thank you for helping them." Kara answered as Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit in order to figure out who she was related to.

"I think you need to introduce who you are first. Our fearless leader isn't the brightest apple on the tree when it comes to faces." Grant said joking around getting a chuckle out of Barbra.

"Where are my manners? My name is Kara Kent and this is my friend Barbra Gordon." Kara informed the trio who nodded.

"My name is Rachel." Raven said using her fake civilian name "The jokester is Grant and the blonde wearing the fedora is Naruto."

"Oh, you're related to Martha and Jonathon. I meant to go visit them since they invited me over for dinner but I never got around to it. It's good to hear that they're alright." Naruto replied glad to hear that someone he helped was doing well.

"Well you can still come over if you want to." Kara said as Naruto nodded in response. Free dinner was always good in his book.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" Barbra asked as Naruto nodded. "I heard so much about you from Sasuke who recommended looking you up if I were in town."

"Sasuke knows a girl?" Grant commented trying to get Raven to laugh. Who did nothing but sigh at the attempt. Barbra on the other hand let out a laugh. Thinking about Sasuke she realized he was more of a loner if anything.

"You're still not funny Grant." Raven spoke in her usual monotone voice. She was still not amused by some of Grants humor.

"So, was there-?" Naruto started off when the door to the office opened as a kid about eleven years old came rushing into the room. The group's attention was now on a boy with black hair and blue eyes. His attire was a short sleeved red shirt along with blue jeans and a pair of white shoes. The look of concern, confusion, and a bit of anger was coming off his face.

"Hey, is that the kid?" Grant asked sending the question more to Naruto and Raven since the other two people in the room wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"I think so, is that you Billy?" Raven questioned waiting for the boy to reply.

"Wow, Rachel and Grant are back. It's been three years since you guys left." The boy named Billy Batson answered while remembering how long exactly it's been since he has seen them.

"Man, time flies by doesn't it Rachel?" Grant commented seeing that the one eight year old has grown up.

"For once I'm in agreement with you." Raven replied smiling at the fact that Billy was still around. It made her wonder who else from their past is still around in Metropolis.

"Now that you caught your breath. Would you mind telling me why you are here?" Naruto asked the boy who nodded as he gathered all of his thoughts before speaking.

"My sister Mary Batson has been kidnapped. I'm not sure why but I need some help in finding her." Billy answered the blonde who nodded at the information.

"I'll help you out; if anyone knows Metropolis it's me." Kara volunteered seeing as she has lived in Metropolis for a good half of her life.

"If Kara's going then I'm going." Barbra said adding onto the past statement. Daughter of the commissioner of Gotham City Police Department here.

"Are you sure you two want to help?" Naruto asked before getting up and heading towards the "basement door". Before going through the door he turned around and looked at the two women with a serious expression. "You may not like what we find." Shocking the two women at how quickly his voice went from carefree to serious. It was similar to how Bruce Wayne went from easy going to becoming the serious, always on top of everything Batman.

"I was taught to always help where I can." Kara replied with determination in her voice that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Very well; wait here with Billy. Myself, Rachel, and Grant need to go to the basement to get some equipment." Naruto told the two who nodded in response as the trio went to the operations room.

_Operations Room _

_11:45am, EST_

The trio walked down the stairs to see that the rest of the team was indeed busy. Blackfire was wearing her regular attire with a lab coat along with a pair of goggles that was around her neck. Right now she was going to town on the pieces of the second Amazo. Just analyzing what made this thing copy to just the engineering it took to put this thing together.

"I see you're busy Blackfire." Grant commented seeing that she was hacking the second Amazo.

"**She's like a kid in the candy store."** Shinku replied making her way towards the three as she was wearing a blue jumpsuit that had a bit of oil on it. As she pulled out a white rag and wiped her face with it.

"So, what are you doing?" Raven asked seeing that she wasn't on the computer like she usually was.

"Teaching me how to change oil; along with a few other things." Conner answered as he was wearing a jumpsuit as well with his name stitched in the front.

"Where are Ryu, Kaldur, and Donna?" Naruto questioned not seeing three of their members here.

"**Donna and Kaldur went to get a few things from their respective homes since they plan on moving to Metropolis for the time being."** Shinku started off getting a nod from Naruto as Ryu appeared in a swirl of leaves. **"And Ryu is right here."**

"You need me?" Ryu asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Look, were going to be searching for a girl named Mary Batson. She is Billy Batson's sister. What I need from you Ryu is to deliver a set of documents to a friend of mine. She will be waiting for you at our safe house in Metropolis. She'll be there all day so don't worry about rushing." Naruto answered as Ryu had a bit of a confused look as to who Naruto was sending him to see but he pushed those thoughts to the side when Naruto gave him a tan envelope.

"So, will I be needed for anything?" Conner asked as he wanted to get outside and actually do something beneficial.

"Oh yeah, I need you to attend a birthday party for me." Naruto answered once again as he did a few hand signs as a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper appeared in his hands.

"A birthday party? Shouldn't I be doing something more….active?" Conner questioned seeing no point in going to a party when Ryu was doing something "cool".

"Trust me; Ryu has it easy, you on the other hand not so much." Naruto answered before pulling out a card with the address on it. "This is where the party will take place and who it's for. It starts at twelve thirty so I would change cloths and get to it." Conner then took the card and headed for the backdoor to leave. Naruto was able to get him his own apartment that was near the detective agency.

"Sending the kid off to his doom; how cold of you." Grant commented as Naruto shook his head no.

"Conner needs to get that social experience and sending him to a party is one way of doing that. I mean he's been a lab rat for a majority of his life. I want Conner to know what it's like to be a teenager before being put into this line of work." Naruto explained to the group who nodded at the reason.

"Whose birthday is it todays?" Raven asked as her mind was at a blank.

"Ayame, but that's not the point here. Point being, I'm here to get some equipment before heading out. I don't want to keep out guest waiting." Naruto answered before walking forward to the desk where most his tools were. Realization of whose birthday it was didn't hit the rest of the team until a few seconds later.

"Ayame? As in I'm a kunoichi and I take no prisoners Ayame? Yep, the kids doomed." Grant said remembering the purple haired shinobi from a time they had to work together on a case. Thinking about her now, she probably developed as well but now was not the time for those thoughts. Especially with Ryu standing a few inches away from him at that.

"Looks like I have to go gift shopping after this." Ryu muttered to himself as he was already thinking of what to get her. New kunai's? No he got her that last year. Sai's? Possibly but then again she might not want them. Customized made dagger? Alright Ryu, you're starting to think for yourself here. Not that it's bad of course but still it was time to knock out this mission and then get back to shopping.

"**Naruto, I prepared your watch. I have a feeling you may need it."** Shinku stated before passing Naruto a golden watch with a black lion in the middle of it.

"I have that feeling as well." Naruto answered while putting on the watch as it glowed blue for a brief second.

"Well I don't need anything except for a motorcycle. You know since mine was destroyed by Blackfire's current thing of interest." Grant complained as Shinku pointed to the black and red motorcycle that was exactly like his previous one except a bit bigger. What Grant didn't know is that she was in a process of making an upgrade for his bike which she had a feeling would be useful for him in the future.

"You're welcome." Blackfire commented seeing as she had Conner and herself remake it along with Naruto's and Cassandra's motorcycle as well.

"**Follow me Raven." **Shinku called as she was walking to a wall where the X-Force team would place certain weapons. Raven followed the nine tailed demon unsure as to what she wanted with her until she saw it. It being a blade which was sheath in a black colored sheath. The handle of said blade was black with a red line going down the handle. The pommel was shaped similar to a claw that was closed. **"I want you to start training with this weapon."**

"No, I'm not using _his_ blade of all things." Raven replied saying his with a distasteful tone.

"**You're the only one who can use it Raven. Just think of what would happen if you master using not only this blade but the power inside of it as well."** Shinku said as Raven shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not using my father's farewell gift before we killed him for good. You can take that blade and-." Raven started before being cut off by Shinku.

"**Watch it Raven." ** Shinku warned knowing that Raven wasn't one to curse. Shinku guessed that her father was still a taboo subject for her.

"I'm sorry but I just don't feel comfortable using it yet." Raven said ending the conversation before joining Naruto who was walking upstairs. Shinku could only sigh at how the conversation went. She knew Raven could control this curse her father gave her but it was up to Raven to take control of it. After all we donn't want a replay of what happened last time Raven tried to use it. To say the least; it was a bad day that day.

"Hey Shinku!" Blackfire called out to her bringing her back to reality instead of her thoughts. "I think I found what makes this thing copy." As Shinku went towards Blackfire to see what she discovered.

_With Ryu 12:15pm, EST_

The second shinobi of the group was currently approaching his location. He would have been there earlier but Metropolis traffic was always a pain, even in midday. Right now he was stopping his motorcycle at a small town house that was in downtown. The house itself looked normal for the most part, minus the mailbox being shaped like a dragon but that was about it. Ryu knowing the drill got off his motorcycle and put his hand inside of the mailbox. He quickly pressed the back of the mail box which scanned his fingerprint. Quickly seeing the brief glimpse of green he relaxed knowing that the security system was off.

_I felt so bad for the mail person who had their hand chomped off when they delivered the mail that time. Hopefully paying for their surgery was the least we could do._ Ryu thought while recalling the memory. The good thing that came out of it was that the dragon did bite after all but it was still no excuse for a person to lose a hand. Ryu with the files in his backpack was now at the door and opened it.

His line of vision saw the person he was delivering these documents to. They were a female with long auburn hair that went to her waist; her attire was a pair of blue jeans, a pink blouse, and a pair of tennis shoes. The women had a slender but curvy figure to herself. Especially since he was looking at her from behind. The women turned around and gasped in shock. Ryu had the same reaction as well seeing who he was delivering the documents to. It was none other than Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Otherwise known as the women he used to protect before she was accepted back into her clan but the unspoken question here was _"What was he/she doing here?"_

_With Naruto and the rest of the group_

_12:18pm, EST_

Currently the group of six was with Billy Batson as they were walking towards the last place Mary Batson was located at. It was the Metropolis Community Center, where children were able to come in and participate in the free activities the organization offered.

"So, are you sure that this was the last place?" Barbra questioned while looking at the medium sized building with a playground on the right side of it and a parking lot on the left. Billy nodded his head yes before explaining more about what happened.

"Yes, I mean I was here when it happened…I should have done something." Billy replied as he had gone to the bathroom when the kidnapping happened. He couldn't even change into his alter ego without raising suspension but then again who would believe a kid was Captain Marvel in the first place.

"Hey no one is blaming you alright." Naruto started off his statement while putting his right hand on Billy's left shoulder. "There is only so much you can do without help."

Before the doors to the Community Center opened up revealing two people Naruto was familiar with. One was a male that had grey hair that was well kept and black eyes. The one thing that stood out on his face was how thick and bushy his eyebrows were. The male wore a blue suit with a white shirt and black tie, a pair of black shoes, and a holster on his right hip. He had a muscular built to him if anything. His name was Dan Turpin.

The women walking with Dan Turpin was a blonde with short hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of grey shorts with the letters MPD going down on her left thigh. She also wore a pair of white tennis shoes and a white tank top. Around her neck was a necklace with her police badge on it. Her name was Margaret "Maggie" Sawyer and she was a bit ticked off at being called in on her day off but regardless she had a job to do after all.

"Look who it is Maggie." Dan called out while walking down the stairs of the building. "If it isn't the smooth detective himself." As Maggie seemed to smirk a bit at seeing Naruto Uzumaki once again. It was never a dull moment with him around.

"Looks like you are getting a bit old; huh old man?" Grant commented getting a small gasp out of Dan.

"The troublemaker and the bookworm are back in town. Looks like we better be prepared for anything huh Maggie?" Dan asked his commander who chuckled a bit.

"I would say that but I'm just happy their back. Minus Naruto of course." Maggie replied trying to make her own joke at the fellow blonde who got her to ask out her crush. Who knew that Katherine Kane played for the same team as well?

"I take it you guys have history?" Kara asked seeing how they were reacting like old friends almost.

"You could say that." Dan said wanting to end the conversation there. He didn't want to go into how Naruto and his friends saved him when Darkseid was trying to take over. That was a very long story he didn't want to remember.

"So what's going on Mr. Turnip? Judging by yours and Maggie's facial expression I can tell something's wrong." Raven questioned as her empathy had also helped when it came to asking questions.

"Well bookworm." Dan said getting a small glare from Raven. "This is the fourth case in the past week apparently where children have been kidnapped. I had to pull Maggie from her current jog to get in on this case."

"We believe that it could be Meta Human related. Especially given how the children are turning up a few days later." Maggie informed the group who nodded.

"Why are you telling us this? I understand Naruto but why the rest of us?" Barbra questioned especially since information that dealt with Meta Humans was kept away from civilians like herself.

"Oh? So she's not with you three?" Maggie asked while glaring at Dan who seemed a bit nervous. He made a mental note to make sure he didn't say certain information when others civilians were around.

"Have you seen my sister?" Billy asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. Drawing the two officer's attention as they recognized Billy as the brother of the current child they were trying to find. Maggie and Dan remembered that the employee who said that he ran out when they told him Mary had went missing. They guessed he was taking it a bit rough. I mean your twin sister was kidnapped and you didn't do anything has to hurt.

"Don't worry kid will-." Maggie started off before they heard a loud scream. The group saw a person dressed in black was carrying a child. Acting quickly the group pursued the kidnappers only to run into what appeared to be his hired thugs.

"Oh come on." Grant complained seeing the group of ten thugs. Grant decided to take the fight to them rather than the other way around. He quickly punched one of the thugs sending them back a bit before kicking another one that was near the one he had punched a few seconds ago. Grant saw that Naruto and Dan were doing well against their opponents. Naruto being the person to take out his opponents quickly as Dan overpowered his for the most. While the women minus Barbra went after the kidnapper; Barbra on the other hand was taking on three thugs no problem which caused Grant to think about where she learned a few of her moves from.

"He's getting away." Billy reminded the group as they saw a car was parked with a driver in it.

"Not today." Both Raven and Kara said in unison as Raven eyes glowed black for a brief second as a vine grew out of the ground and tripped the kidnapper. While Kara blew a sharp breath sending a small sonic boom towards the car which caused the back tires to pop. Giving Maggie enough time to point her gun at the driver's window to ensure he did not get away.

"Are you okay Ashley?" Billy asked the younger girl who had tears running down her eyes at being kidnapped. I mean she was seven years older after all. What could someone want with her?

"Thank you." Was all Ashley could say as her world had been ratified by this event as the sound of sirens could be heard coming to their locations.

"Will take the situation over from here commander." An officer stated to Maggie who nodded in response. So much for her day off as she knew calls would be coming in about this situation. Especially from Ashley's parents along with those in the community who would be worried about their children.

"You're coming with me." An officer told a thug who had a look of fear over his face.

"No!" He screamed trying to resist arrest only for the officers to put the handcuffs on him. "Do you know what Adam would do to me for failing? Please Adrianna…Isis; forgive me." As he was being hauled off to the cop car.

"I really hope he isn't involved with that Kobra nonsense." Dan commented seeing that as of lately they have been capturing Kobra members who would ask for forgiveness. It was a bunch of nonsense in his book. What ever happened to just regular thugs who would rob banks? You know the simple motivations that made his job easier.

"He isn't and I think I just got a lead." Naruto said as Dan gave him a confused look.

"Well you have our cell phone numbers so don't hesitate to call." Maggie said reminding him to call. Naruto had to admit that Maggie was the aunt he never had. While Dan was the cool but goofy uncle he never had growing up.

"Wait just a second here." Grant said gaining everyone's attention. "You have her number…and you didn't tell me?" Getting a sigh from Naruto and Maggie; while Dan just laughed at the statement made.

"So what's the plan then?" Kara asked eager to get back to solving this case. May be so good old fashion team up to take down the enemy was what she needed.

"I have a call to make so excuse me." Naruto answered before excusing himself from the group and headed to his parked motorcycle. He then pulled out his Stag Phone and dialed a number.

"**You have a breakthrough in the case I take it?" **As Shinku's voice came through the cell phone ear piece.

"I need you to do a look up." Naruto replied as on Shinku's end she went and grabbed a pair of silver glasses with blue lenses. She quickly put them on and pressed a button on the top right of the glasses as she saw the entire room around her disappear as she reappeared in a large library.

"**I'm ready on my end; the virtual library is ready for its test run."** Shinku stated as she was impressed with how many books were in the library. It was the knowledge of what everyone on this team knew along with information they collected over the years. Anyone could access their database if they wore the glasses.

"Alright look up Adam." Naruto started off as on Shinku's end she said the word Adam as multiple bookshelves started to disappear from her sight of vision until seven book selves were left.

"**I still have some book selves left."** Shinku replied letting Naruto know that there was some books left over.

"Next word is Isis and followed by that Adrianna." Naruto said as Shinku on her end said the words which caused the library to shift to having two more book selves appear.

"**You need more precise words Naruto. I've gotten two more book selves rather than just one or two books."** Shinku answered as she was looking at the multiple books. It made her wonder how many Adams they know.

"Thanks anyway Shinku; do you know if Ryu is done with his side mission? I wanted him to do some snooping around for me." Naruto asked seeing as Ryu should be available but then again he knew that he and Kasumi would want to catch up.

"**He's still at the safe house and judging by the camera footage they're both surprised to see one another."** Shinku answered shocking Naruto a bit. Which meant only one option was that Ryu didn't tell Kasumi he was back in X-Force while Kasumi hadn't told Ryu she was with working for him as an informant.

"Best not to disturb them; once they finish call Ryu and get him up to speed for me. Please and thank you of course." Naruto replied before hanging up the phone.

"So, what's the game plan Naruto?" Grant asked seeing that they had run into a dead end.

"Well we can go see-." Naruto started off while seeing one of Raven's bracelets on her right arm was pulling her apparently. Seeing her quickly pull her right arm back caused Naruto to see what was going on.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Naruto questioned seeing his companion seemed to be acting differently.

"I'm fine Naruto, I'm going to head back to the agency. I need to see if Donna is there; I need her assistance with a project I just remembered." Raven answered hoping that Naruto would pick up on a bit of her cryptic answer.

"Very well than Rachel; take care." Naruto replied as Raven she started her way back to the agency.

"So why is Rachel leaving already?" Barbra asked seeing that Rachel left without saying good bye to the group.

"She had to meet up with a friend of mine. Anyway let's see if we can get in on the questioning at the police station." Naruto answered getting a nod from Grant and a confused look from Kara and Barbra.

"So you work with the police then." Kara concluded as she knew no regular person could witness questioning since those were confidential for the most part if she could remember correctly.

"Not really; only when it's convenient enough but for the most part no. Now let's go before they start." Naruto replied as they made their way to their vehicles and headed towards the Metropolis Police Station.

_With Ryu and Kasumi_

_12:30pm, EST_

Fifteen minutes has passed and still the two shinobi's were in silence. You would have thought that something had happened to cause their silence but no. For both of them secrets were about to be revealed whether they liked it or not.

"What are you doing with X-Force?" both of them questioned in unison. They both guessed that was a good starting point.

"I asked you first." They both replied quickly before sighing and deciding to move their conversation to the living room. Kasumi taking a seat on the couch; while Ryu went to the easy chair in the room.

"Okay I'll go first then. I joined X-Force as one of Naruto's spies a year or two ago. I think it was the time when you finally came back to Japan after the team had disassembled. I lied and said I was going to become a model which is what I do on the side but after seeing and hearing about the good you've done with X-Force I had to hop on that opportunity." Kasumi explained as Ryu nodded at the information. It made him wonder how much Naruto told her.

"How much did Naruto tell you exactly?" Ryu asked wanting to make sure of what she knew.

"I know everything Ryu, from Trigon to your battle with Archfiend." Kasumi answered as Ryu had to sigh at least she didn't know about Sonia.

"Oh, well let's fast forward to why I'm back with X-Force now. Long story short Naruto assembled the team back together to view a message from Madara. After that we decided to reform the team." Ryu replied in a simple tone as though he were a bit bored. He wasn't one to really go into details about things like this so he kept it short.

"So do you approve of me being on this team Ryu?" Kasumi asked her former bodyguard.

"I do, I mean were both the same age and you don't need protection anymore. I can see that you've earned your right to be on this team. I mean we don't let everyone join after all." Ryu answered as Kasumi went to hug the shinobi who had to adjust to feeling Kasumi's endowed frontal area as he called it.

"Thank you Ryu." Was all she said before breaking the hug as she was happy that he accepted her being on the team. Now maybe telling Hayate would be a bit easier after telling his best friend.

"No problem. Now-." Ryu started as his phone started ringing. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello." Ryu answered to hearing Shinku's voice come through the other end.

"**Are you two finished over there? I need you two for a mission."** Shinku asked as Ryu nodded in response to her question.

"Yeah, were ready for deployment." Ryu replied as Kasumi's eyes seemed to widen a bit. Could this be her first field mission?

"**Good, look Raven apparently has a hunch or at least a lead as to whom maybe behind this entire thing. She's going to need some back up so please report back at once."** Shinku informed Ryu who then hung up the phone.

"You ready for some field experience?" Ryu asked as Kasumi smiled in response. Finally she could get into some real action instead of the usual silent kill type of things she was used to doing but even then that depended on who was after her.

"Let's go." Kasumi said before heading to the door leaving Ryu behind in the house. Judging by her reaction being a spy must have been boring.

_Makes me glad I didn't become the teams spy._ Was all Ryu could think of before locking up the house and activating the security system.

_Downtown Police Station_

_1:15pm, EST_

So far the questioning was going bad. Each person they captured would always say something different. None of their stories were linking up to give them an actual break through to the case of who was kidnapping these children. Right now they were on their last suspect for the unknown time. Hopefully they would scream like a baby but that was wishful thinking.

"Look just tell us who you work for and boom we can get you a lighter sentence." Dan stated making his intentions clear as he sat down in one of the two chairs across from the suspect table.

"Or we just charge you with kidnapping and you and your friends will have a nice time in Metropolis Prison." Maggie added on as she sat down besides Dan as she looked at the case file on the table.

"I can't afford to say anything alright. The boss I'm working for is no pushover." The suspect replied in a calm tone. There was no way he was going to speak to the police of all people.

"Are you implying we can't take him down or something because I'm sure that we can." Dan replied getting a laugh from the suspect.

"Please, you need one of those superhero types to take him down." The suspect answered as Maggie and Dan looked at one another before nodding.

"What kind of superhero type? Are we talking Batman here or Superman?" Dan asked seeing those two were the most well-known superheroes.

"Superman of course; I mean what can people without super powers do against my boss?" The suspect answered.

"So what's there costume? Every villain has a costume of course." Maggie said pressing on the superhero conversation.

"Of course it's black, a bit of yellow, a thunderbolt on his chest but that shouldn't be your concern." The suspect replied coolly as in his mind he hadn't spelled the beans. I mean how many people wear black and yellow costumes. Okay he had to admit maybe the thunderbolt was a slip but there are heroes who wear thunderbolts too.

"Next question; I'm sure your boss has a secret base right? Do you know where it is?" Dan asked seeing if he could trigger another conversation.

"Like I'm going to tell you that? I mean what type of bad guy does that?" The suspect answered waving off the question.

"Listen." Maggie started off in a aggravated tone. "Whoever your boss is bound to slip up and once they do. You and your boss will be able to have a private reunion courtesy of me. Now where is your boss?" That just caused the suspect to laugh even more.

"You guys can never take on Black Adam. You police men are so crazy." The suspect replied before realizing what he done. "Please, no I beg of you don't tell him I said it."

"Too late for that "bad guy" we have a lead and it's all thanks to you." Maggie replied coldly before she and Dan left the questioning room.

"Black Adam is behind this." Kara said letting that sink into her head for a few minutes. Fighting him head on was a worst case scenario without anyone else backing her up. I mean yeah Barbra had great martial arts skills and was pretty smart but Black Adam wasn't Killer Croc. Black Adam was one of the few to give a person like herself a run for her money and then some.

"Isn't he Captain Marvel gone wrong or something like that." Grant commented trying to remember the villain's power set. Oh boy this was going to be a long day from here on out.

"Look Billy, Kara, and Barbra; from here on out me and Grant will be doing things our way." Naruto stated getting a confused look from Kara and Barbra but a nod from Billy.

"It's nothing against you guys of course." Grant started to add on while looking at Barbra for a bit. "But this is where things get a bit rough and we rather not have that on our conscious. You understand right?"

"Just bring back my sister guys. That's all I ask." Billy said in a sad tone but in his mind he already had a plan now that he had a lead.

"We understand Naruto and Grant; will come by tomorrow and ask for a follow up." Barbra replied getting a nod from Naruto and Grant who left the police station. Billy, Barbra, and Kara left the station as well.

"Do you want us to walk you home Billy?" Kara asked seeing that this event had to be rough on him. He quickly shook his head no.

"It's fine, were approaching a bus stop. I can catch the R27 and it will drop me off three minutes away from my house." Billy answered trying to put a positive tone to his voice. As they were now at the bus stop.

"Alright then Billy, you take care now alright. I'm sure things will work out." Barbra said as the R27 bus pulled up to the stop.

"I'll be just fine so don't you worry." Billy responded before getting onto the bus which then closed its doors and pulled off.

"It must be eating him up inside." Kara commented as getting a nod from Barbra as they watched the bus drive down the street.

"He tries so hard to put up that brave front. I feel like we should follow him." Barbra said throwing what she thought out there as Kara shook her head no.

"I rather focus on getting his sister back. We know Black Adam is behind this so let's find him and stop him." Kara replied getting a nod from Barbra. It was time to suit up and find Black Adam.

_With Billy_

_1:30pm, EST_

Billy had just gotten off of the bus. Was he about to go home and call it a day? No, what he was about to do was go find Black Adam and get his sister along with those who have been kidnapped. Running into an alley way he looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Shazam." Billy shouted before a bolt of white lightning hit him directly transforming his entire body from that of a eleven year old to that of the hero known as Captain Marvel.

_I'm coming to stop you Black Adam. You can count on that._ Captain Marvel thought to himself with determination before flying off.

_With Kara and Barbra_

_2:00pm, EST_

After a quick costume change both Supergirl and Batgirl were in action trying to find the location of Black Adam. So far they were having terrible results. As Supergirl was flying in the air. With Batgirl was jumping from building to building.

"You see anything?" Batgirl asked seeing as Supergirl was using her X-Ray vision to try to see any sign of Black Adam.

"Nothing." Was all Supergirl could say as she was having no results before stopping midair. Batgirl noticing this stopped her roof jumping to see what was going on.

"You okay there Kara?" Batgirl asked using her real name to try to snap her out of a trance.

"I see something, looks like a Raven." Supergirl reported seeing what appeared to be a Raven appearing on the roof. The Raven then shifted to that of a female with long purple hair and grey skin. Supergirl noticed the violet-blue iris the women had in both eyes and wore a silver cloak which had a yellow emblem with a raven in it on it. "It's definitely a woman."

"Good or bad?" Batgirl inquired so that she could rack her brain about who the hero or villain would be.

"I've never seen her before." Supergirl answered as she saw two more people appear on the roof in a swirl of leaves. One was a male who had a muscular built, brown eye, and was dressed like a ninja. The second person was a female with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. The rest of her face was covered by a black face mask as she too was dressed like a ninja. The main difference between the two was that the male's attire was black with red while the female was black and blue. Add onto the male having a sword on his back while the women had a pair of Sais on her waist.

"Wait are those ninjas?"

"Okay, let me take a look." Batgirl replied before detaching a square object from her belt. Once pressing a button the square object shifted to that of a pair of binoculars with the bat symbol on them. Putting the binoculars in front of her eyes and zooming towards the roof top her best friend was talking about she was interested in the vigilantes on the roof. So far she was seeing two people being the females rather than the male which confused her a bit. "I thought you said there were three?"

"There were three until two people were spying on us." A cold voice answered as the duo turn around to see the male ninja behind them. Both girls seeing the male up close had to blush. That shirt showed how ripped he was along with showing how many weapons he had on him.

"We were trying to find Black Adam for a friend who lost something close to them." Supergirl answered getting a nod from said ninja.

_We could use the power Supergirl brings. I mean Donna and Kaldur are at least thirty minutes away. Nightwing did say Batgirl was a more balance fighter similar to Kaldur and while Supergirl doesn't have the power of a god on her side she still can hang with the strongest of them. _Ryu thought while debating on whether or not he should allow them to go along. I mean the one con was that someone else outside of their contacts and allies would know about them but the pros at the time seem to outweigh said con.

"Alright, my team and I are about to storm where Black Adam is hiding. We could use all the help we can get right now. Seeing as were working towards the same goal we should be able to put forth our best efforts to stop him." Ryu informed the two heroines who nodded at the answer before continuing. "All I ask is that you follow my instructions. You're under my watch which means you are my responsibility which means we get the job done at the end of the day."

"We understand, all we want to do is stop Black Adam." Batgirl answered getting a nod from Ryu who was going through a few hand signs.

"My name is Ryu by the way. Now let's get started." Ryu said before finishing his final hand sign which caused the trio to disappear in a swirl of leaves.

_With Naruto and Grant_

_Mid town Metropolis 2:00pm, EST_

After calling Shinku about learning who was behind this everything was making sense. Adam was a reference to Black Adam's real name which was Teth-Adam. Adrianna was actually Adrianna Tomaz who was his wife who had sadly passed away. Isis was the super heroine she transformed into. The thing was how all of this made sense. What exactly was this super villain who went into hiding be doing with kidnapping children?

"**Naruto and Grant, you're approaching the building where Raven said her bracelet sensed a majority of dark magic."** Shinku informed the two as they saw the building in question. It was fairly old building; if Naruto remembered correctly. It was scheduled for demolition in early August last time he checked. **"Raven, Ryu, and Kasumi are already on top of the roof waiting for your signal."**

"Thanks Shinku, in case you don't know by now you're awesome." Grant replied hearing a giggle from Shinku.

"**Just be careful, there's no telling what Black Adam has been doing in there."** Shinku warned as the two pulled up to the building and parked their bikes.

"Don't worry Shinku; I have no intention of rushing in recklessly." Naruto answered as the two got off their bikes and proceeded into the building with caution.

"So how exactly are we going to play this one?" Grant questioned as the two started looking at the structure of the building. So far the building was looking like it would just collapse but they both new this wasn't the case here. These kidnappings have been going on for a week or two at most and the children were turning up so where was Black Adam keeping the kids? Heck where is Black Adam to being with?

"See what his plan is for one. Two try to negotiate with Black Adam; I rather not come to blows with him unless necessary. Top priority here is finding these kids and getting them out of here." Naruto answered while seeing no secret passage way before hearing a loud click. He turned around and saw Grant opening what seemed like a passage way.

"Well let's get going then." Grant said before heading down the stairs as Naruto followed suit. A few seconds later after Grant and Naruto left the area. Raven and Kasumi appeared inside the building waiting for Ryu to catch up with them.

"Looks like Naruto and Grant are ahead of us." Raven noted seeing the passage way open.

"Do we have a plan here or are we making it up as we go along?" Kasumi asked unsure as to what strategy they were going to use.

"We always have some type of plan. First we-." Raven started off as a swirl of leaves appeared in the room as both Raven and Kasumi saw Ryu with two newcomers confusing them.

"That felt weird." Supergirl and Batgirl said in unison getting over the body flicker Ryu used on them.

"Why are these two here?" Raven asked up front not liking a last minute change.

"I figured we could use these two power sets until back up arrives. I would really hate if our possible clash with Black Adam went out of hand and draw attention to us." Ryu answered getting a nod from Kasumi but Raven looked at the two with a critical eye for a few seconds. Unknown to the two women, Raven was sensing their aurora which usually gave off a person's intentions. A trick Doctor Fate taught her two years ago.

"Alright, I see that their intentions are pure. I'm sure they know they're under your watch correct." Raven said getting a nod from the two women.

"Indeed, meet Raven and Kasumi. My other allies who are here to help finish this." Ryu informed the two new women who nodded at the introduction.

"Let's get to it; they're already ahead of us." Raven stated to Ryu who nodded as they made their way down the stairs.

_With Naruto and Grant_

_Unknown location; 2:15pm, EST_

The two were now finding themselves reaching the end of this tunnel they were currently walking in. So far no danger or anything like that has appeared to oppose them but then again Black Adam was more of a hands on villain. So Black Adam sending others to attack just wasn't his style at all. Finally reaching the end of the tunnel they saw their opponent. Apparently sitting on his throne as though he was waiting for us all this time. On the far side of the room the duo could see the children that were currently sleeping in pods of some sort.

Looking to Black Adam's right they saw another chair besides him which seemed to be a bit lower than Black Adam's own. The shocker was the two metal beds that had one girl with black hair and was wearing what appeared to be a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and white shows. On the separate bed they saw what appeared to be ashes for some odd reason. Deciding to ask questions to make sense of this all Naruto stepped forward with Grant beside him.

"Black Adam, just what exactly are you doing?" Naruto questioned seeing that none of this was adding up in his mind. Black Adam then stood up and cleared his voice before speaking.

"What I'm doing is none of your business. I'm shocked that two mortals are here in my presence who thinks they can stop me." Black Adam answered expecting them to be intimidated by the tone he was speaking in.

"Look if this is about your wife then I apologize for her death but even a person of your stature must know-." Naruto started off before Black Adam cut him off completely.

"Silence!" Black Adam shouted before continuing his point. "Just what exactly do you know about lost huh? The pain of not having what should be rightfully yours."

"I don't know about rightfully but I do know loss. That's a given." Naruto answered while The Village Hidden in the Leaves briefly flashed in his mind.

"Look." Grant started off before stepping forward. "We don't want to fight you Black Adam. We wish we could bring people back to life but we can't and this is something you need to accept. I mean what is the point in kidnapping these children. I mean none of them have powers; they don't resemble Adrianna in any way, or have caused you any trouble. Look big guy just give up now and call it a day."

"I will revive my wife you insolent fools." Black Adam started off while flying towards the teenager on the table. "By any means necessary."

After saying that the girl on the metal bed started to stir a bit. Realizing that she wasn't where she was supposed to be at this hour. Both Grant and Naruto got a good look at her and noticed she looked exactly like Billy which meant she was Mary Batson. Billy's twin sister who looked to be in good condition.

"Where am I?" She questioned before seeing Black Adam smiling above her.

"Just stay calm and-." Naruto started off before hearing the words "SHAZAM" coming from Black Adam and the girl in question. Confused as to what just happened the teenager now had a body of a grown women with curves and all. She was now wearing a pair of black form fitting pants, a form fitting long sleeved black shirt with the insignia of Black Adam going across her chest, black boots, and to top off her look she now had a yellow sash that was on her waist.

"Who knew a brat would be Mary Marvel." Black Adam said aloud seeing the results of black magic.

"Get away." Mary Marvel said in a growl before punching Black Adam sending him flying back in his throne chair with a loud crash.

"You know we only have one option left right." Grant informed Naruto as he pulled out his signature X-Phone and flipped it open.

"Oh I know, let's get it done." Naruto replied while putting a silver disk into his watch which caused his watch to start to glow silver.

"Things are about to get rough ladies and gentlemen so stand back and get ready to be amazed." Grant said while pressing the number five three times before closing the phone shut as a silver belt appeared on his waist.

"**Stand By." **A robotic voice said from his phone as a noise started to emit from it.

"I miss you and your prefight humor Grant." Naruto said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. A few seconds where he would clear his mind and get ready for whatever was about to happen in the next few minutes.

"I think everyone does but don't want to admit it. Henshin." Grant said before sliding the phone into the slot on his belt as a holographic X covered his entire form for a few seconds as his Red-X suit was now on.

**"Complete." **The robotic voice from his phone said as the Red-X suit was now ready for action.

"Henshin." Naruto shouted before turning a dial on his watch. As a gust of wind engulfed his form for a few seconds as his attire was now a silver cloak with a black lion emblem on it, black pants, a silver vest which hid his black shirt, a pair of black boots and black gloves to boot. For weapons on his back was a black and silver shield hidden from everyone's view thanks to his cloak along with his own shinobi utility belt which held his kunai's, shurikens, some trip wire, a ink brush, and small sheets of paper. On his face was a mask that had a lion's face on it.

"So the "Ghost" is back huh?" Red-X asked seeing Naruto's new attire.

"Of course; back and upgraded with state of the art gear." Ghost replied before a boom was heard as they saw both Mary Marvel and Black Adam clash in midair.

"You sure we can't just let them fight. They seem to be weakening one another pretty well." Red-X commented as Ghost shook his head no.

"Nope." Ghost replied before going into his fighting stance as Red-X did the same.

"I guess it would be X-Force ready now huh?" Red-X said getting a nod from Ghost before Red-X did his signature motion which was a wrist flick with his right hand. It was him loosening up his right hand before battle.

"Go!" Ghost shouted before the two went into action. Ghost deciding to take on Black Adam; while Red-X decided to dance with the female in the room.

"You don't want to dance with him beautiful. I'm where it's at." Red-X stated before throwing a few explosive X-Shurikens at her causing her to fall back a bit.

"I'm ending this Black Adam." Ghost informed his opponent who seemed to have a sense of excitement. Was Black Adam happy to finally have a fight?

"Then come at me with whatever you have." Black Adam roared as Ghost hit Black Adam with a powerful wind engulfed fist which sent Black Adam spiraling down to Earth.

_With Red-X_

_2:30pm, EST_

_Man, what exactly was I thinking fighting the eleven year old? I mean it's in my strategy to flirt with any female opponent but man it feels so wrong._ Grant thought while being on the defense at the time. Who knew a eleven year old hated being called beautiful? Then again after shifting into an older and much more matured form he thought they would see it as a complement but that wasn't happening.

"Stop running away." Mary Marvel ordered as she continued to pursue her opponent.

"I can't help it, it's a thing called strategy." Red-X replied before throwing a smoke screen pellet onto the floor with hopes that would confuse his opponent as he went to higher grounds. He was able to perch himself on a ledge in Black Adam's fortress. Red-X felt that the ledge he was on wasn't stable but it was enough to give him time to think. Right before he could he saw the smoke screen being blown away by Mary Marvel as though it was fanning away smoke from a cigarette.

_Can't let her interrupt Naruto's fight now can I?_ Grant asked himself before leaping back into action with a fist full of X-Shurikens in hand. He fired them off with rapid succession and was able to get Mary Marvel's attention once more.

"Die." Was all she could say before sending bolts of lightning towards Red-X who quickly got out of the line of fire and teleported to another ledge he saw before jumping off of the previous one.

"That's new." Red-X said before pressing a button on his left wrist as a holographic computer appeared. Trying to do a quick look up of Mary Marvel's powers he saw that her shooting lightning was something new. Quickly closing the holographic computer Red-X now had to be on his feet while dealing with Mary and her possible new powers. Turning his attention back to battle he saw Mary Marvel was coming towards him and fast. Throwing a flash pellet he hoped for the best as he turned the dial on his belt which caused him to appear cloaked. Mary only saw her opponent disappear in a blinding light that temporary blinded her.

_I hope back up gets here soon._ Grant said to himself before seeing a blue and red blur hit Mary Marvel sending her down to the concrete.

"Red-X, you can come out now." Raven stated as Red-X jumped down to Raven's side and uncloaked himself surprising Batgirl who was with Raven.

"About time you got here; man you guys are late as ever." Red-X commented as Raven smiled under her hood at Red-X's comment. Raven would never admit that she missed the banter they would have when they were paired together.

"They were bringing me along." Batgirl answered surprising Red-X. Oh man hopefully Batgirl has forgotten about that Italy incident. I mean he didn't know the diamond was real in the first place but this was another story for another time.

"Bring us up to speed." Raven stated as Red-X told them the basics. Mary Marvel was Billy's sister, Black Adam is pretty much insane, and the children were in some type of pods that seemed to protect them.

_With Ghost_

_2:30pm, EST_

You would think with the wounds Black Adam now was sporting would make him stop fighting but no it's completely the opposite. Especially when said person had a healing factor which was slow compared to his own.

"You will never defeat me." Black Adam said before flying towards Ghost at a fast speed. Ghost then felt a familiar presence behind him and decided to play it close by going through a few hand motions.

"I was only buying time." Ghost replied before Black Adam had flown through his opponent as though he wasn't there only to collide with a dragon that was made of fire which sent him back. To make matters worse a bolt of blue lightning had hit him square in the chest.

"Nice to see you guys finally make it." Ghost stated as Kasumi stood on his left side with Ryu on his right as the trio was looking at Black Adam who was slowly rising back on his feet.

"It's always an honor to work with you Ghost." Kasumi replied.

"We're going to have to talk later. You do know that right?" Ryu said as Ghost nodded in response.

"I thought she had told you but I was mistaken apparently. Anyway major question of the day is; why is Supergirl and Batgirl are here?" Ghost questioned seeing the two heroines helping Red-X in his fight against Mary Marvel.

"We could always use another power house Ghost. You know when Donna is too busy and when you're away. I'm not saying let Batgirl join the team or anything but as it stands we need someone like Supergirl on the team when you or Donna aren't around." Ryu explained as Ghost nodded at the points being made.

"Let me think about it a bit more. She's not going to join today or anything but maybe down the line. Let me see how she does here in this situation before-." Ghost replied before seeing a red and white blur hit Black Adam and sent him back to the ground.

"Captain Marvel." Kasumi said getting the heroes attention. Judging by his expression he was angry.

"You will pay for what you have done Black Adam." Captain Marvel stated as his fist was glowing a bright yellow. Acting fast Ghost quickly appeared in Black Adam's defense with his shield in a blocking position as Captain Marvel's fist hit his shield causing a sonic boom which blew everyone except Ghost and Black Adam back.

"What are you doing?" Ghost said in an angry tone to Captain Marvel who bore an angry expression at the fact that his attack was stopped.

"Stopping him once and for all." Captain Marvel answered truthfully.

"This isn't like you Captain Marvel and you know it's true. You're never one to let your emotions get the best of you." Ryu commented as Captain Marvel shook his head no.

"You don't understand he has my sister and if anything happened to her-." Captain Marvel answered as tears started to run down his face a bit. That's when it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks or something a bit heavier. Billy Batson was Captain Marvel. It made sense when you think about it. Mary Batson being Mary Marvel was one clue. How three years ago Captain Marvel was able to help Naruto and the team when they were Fawcett City and here Naruto called himself a detective.

"Will get her back Captain Marvel; this much I can promise you now let's finish this." Ghost replied before Black Adam punched both the heroes sending them upwards. Reacting quickly Kasumi and Ryu hit Black Adam with a fierce combination of punches and kicks. Not enough to put him down but the quick onslaught was too much for him to block.

_With Raven_

_2:40pm, EST_

Thanks to Shinku they were able to figure out how to free the children from the pods they were in and teleport them to safety being the police station. Shinku had already called Maggie ahead of time to inform her of the children being teleported to their location so that part of the equation was solved. All that was left was figuring out how to get that dark magic out of Mary Marvel or at least knock her out.

_Supergirl sure can take a beating._ Raven noted seeing the Kryptonian trying to stand up after taking a beating from the elements Mary Marvel threw at her. Red-X and Batgirl were trying to give Supergirl a breather by distracting her but that plan could only go on for so much time.

"Give up and die already." Mary Marvel shouted seeing no point in Supergirl trying to fight.

"No, I have too much to live for." Supergirl started off as she was back on her two feet and went into a fighting stance. "Too much to prove to everyone here and I will show them I have what it takes."

"Then allow me to take that life of yours then." Mary Marvel said coldly before a loud boom was heard as Mary Marvel was sent to the ground thanks to a hammer of some sorts which seemed to be able to levitate on its own.

"If you wish to take a life then try ours." A voice shouted as Batgirl and Supergirl show Donna in her full armor costume with Kaldur otherwise known as Tempest being beside her. He was using his water bearers to manipulate the water below his feet creating what he called a "Water Slide"

"What's the game plan Raven?" Tempest asked while landing besides the sorceress.

"We need to rid her body of dark magic or at least knock her out. That's what's causing her to be in this berserk state of mind and to add on her powers are becoming stronger the more we fight her as she gives into her rage." Raven answered as she had been observing the battle for quite a while and was able to make a few conclusions.

"Knocking her out seems so easy." Red-X said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Could your friend with the hammer do it?" Batgirl asked as Raven nodded.

"Probably but I don't know what affect her magic could have on Mary. That's why I haven't been doing anything because I'm not sure how my magic could affect her as well. For all I know it could cause her emotions to peak to an all-time high and that's the last thing we need." Raven answered as Mary Marvel was now trying to fight Donna but only met Mjolnir to her stomach which sent her reeling across the room. Donna taking the few second break went to see if Raven had a plan to ending this battle.

"How did this all being Red-X? Her transforming into Mary Marvel that is." Raven asked seeing that may shed some light on their situation.

"Both her and Black Adam said Shazam and boom that happened." Red-X answered seeing no point in that until Raven got an idea.

"We need Captain Marvel here now. I have an idea but we need him if it's going to work. Donna can Mjolnir take in any magic and redirect it?" Raven asked quickly as her plan was forming in her head.

"I assure you whatever the task maybe Mjolnir will surpass it." Donna answered as Mjolnir glowed blue for a brief second as though it was agreeing.

"Here's the plan; we-." Raven said before a clap of thunder gained their attention. As they felt water rain down on the area they were at which caused them to wonder. Just what did the others do in their battle.

_With Ghost, Ryu, and Kasumi_

The trio was getting ready to wrap this battle up once and for all. They were tired of seeing Black Adam not staying down after hitting him with combination techniques that would bring most villains to their knees or flat out beat them.

"Storm Breaker time guys." Ghost ordered getting a nod from the duo. Oh how this combination of techniques were down right dreadful.

"You will never beat me. You _humans_ can never touch a person such as I." Black Adam informed them as they just shook their heads no in response.

"And that's where you're wrong. Strom Breaker go!" Kasumi said before going through multiple hand signs as the boys followed suit. Black Adam deciding to end this quickly started charging towards Kasumi only for another Kasumi, Ryu, and Ghost to appear and fight him which confused him. They had the power to multiply but didn't use it before. You don't understand how insulting this was to a person of Black Adam's stature.

_Water Style: Water Dragon Technique. _Kasumi mentally called as the water in the air started to shift to that of a Chinese Dragon before it started to coil around her.

_Lighting Style: Lightning Dragon Technique._ Ryu mentally called as well as he felt the Ki in his body start to pour out and take shape of a lightning Chinese Dragon.

_Wind Style: Wind Dragon Technique. _Naruto said as the wind around him started to spin around him as it too took form of a Chinese Dragon made of wind.

_Now._ All three ninja's thought together as they sent their separate Chinese Dragons towards Black Adam who had braced for impact only to see the three dragons swirl around him before going upwards causing him to laugh at the attack. All he felt were a few rain drops.

"Now it's mine-." Black Adam started off before hearing the loud clap of thunder as his eyes drifted upwards to see a grey Chinese Dragon come down on him full force as he tried to get out of the range of the attack but he saw that the clones were holding him down. Thus leading to him taking the entire attack without moving.

"That clinched it." Ghost commented seeing that Black Adam was now unconscious as the bit of rain was over thanks to the attack.

"Captain Marvel; bring Mary over here. We have a way of saving her." Raven ordered getting a nod from the hero who led Mary Marvel towards their location.

"Miss me." Red-X said before throwing a flash pellet as Batgirl did the same at Mary Marvel who had fallen for the same trick again. Before Mary could recover she was hit by Supergirl who had to admit it felt good getting a good hit on Mary Marvel who was sent to the Earth once again. Tempest did his job which was to make sure she would be restrained to the ground thanks to his water manipulation keeping her grounded.

"Cast off." Donna ordered as the armor on her was now blown away as she started to spin Mjolnir rapidly.

"SHAZAM." Captain Marvel shouted channeling that energy into his hands before blasting it towards Mjolnir who started to absorb the "Shazam" magic.

"Time to end this." Donna said before letting out a war cry before hitting Mary Marvel with the Shazam powered Mjolnir which caused a blinding yellow flash to happen in the room. Once the flash died down they saw that Mary Marvel was back to normal but noticed that her body wasn't that of a eleven year old. It was that of an eighteen year old.

"Is she going to be okay?" Captain Marvel asked trying to keep his composure while seeing his sister in this type of state.

"I'm a healer; she will be in the greatest care Captain." Raven vouched getting a nod from Captain Marvel who looked like he was beat.

"How can we get into contact with you? I mean you guys seem to work in the shadows after all." Batgirl asked as Ghost gave Batgirl, Captain Marvel, and Supergirl a sheet of paper with a few symbols on them.

"The symbols are drawn with a specific ink which will change depending on what I do to the main paper." Ghost explained while holding up a sheet of paper and writing something on it which caused it to appear on all three of their sheets.

"Will contact you if something urgent happens. So until then just trust us alright." Red-X said getting a nod from Batgirl specifically.

"I hear sirens coming." Supergirl informed the group who nodded.

"Will get out on our own." Raven said before black energy engulfed X-Force and Mary Marvel minus Ghost and Red-X.

"I need my bike so come on Ghost." Red-X said getting a laugh from Ghost as Batgirl, Captain Marvel, and Supergirl left the area as well . It was another day for the X-Force crew.

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_8:00pm, EST_

Naruto was currently sitting at his desk relaxing. So far Mary Marvel was making a good recovery. I mean yes she is stuck in her older form for the time being but at least she's eating food and taking it a bit better than he expected her too. His thoughts were currently on Ryu's opinion about Supergirl.

_I have to say maybe I was wrong about Supergirl. I mean today she showed that she can take orders and showed that she could focus her strength without damaging the surrounding area. But I'll look more into that later. _As the rest of the team minus Raven, Conner, Cassandra, and Katrina were watching television. A few seconds later Conner came through the front door with a smile on his face, something Grant was quickly to question him about.

"So, who did you get it on with?" Grant asked before getting hit by both Donna and Blackfire.

"Huh?" Conner asked not use to Grant's street words.

"He means what are you grinning about?" Ryu said putting it in easier terms.

"Well there was this girl named Megan." Conner stated before going into details about the party he had attended. For the X-Force team it had just been another day.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**Personal Talk**

**Man it's been a while hasn't it. Well I apologize first and foremost; school and work has been keeping me busy along with my grandmother who was in the hospital for two weeks but she is out now so life has been good.**

**I'm back in action and I'm planning on staying on a two week schedule. None of my other stories have been abandoned. It's just that I feel out of Naruto and Bleach. So I don't want to update Spiraling Soul, Naruto of Spiral, and Operation Zero until I'm caught up on both series.**

**When it comes to Uncanny Shinobi and X-Namikaze I'm waiting to get a few more trades of some of the X-Men books along with waiting for Avengers Vs X-Men to finish up so I can in cooperate that into my story down the line so they will be on hold for a while.**

**X-Force, Second Chances, and Spiraling Bat will be the current stories I will be working on updating frequently. Every two weeks one of these stories will be updated so don't worry about that. Also I wanted to see how Young Justice ended so that added onto me waiting to update X-Force and Second Chances as well.**

_**Toku Talk**_

**Tokusatsu wise I've been enjoying Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster so far it's been really great. Kamen Rider Fourze has been amazing. Also the latest news about Kamen Rider Fourze as of today is that the summer movie will be paying tribute to ****1976's Space Ironmen Kyoudain by introducting updated versions of Skynel and Granzel who will now be a brother and sister with new names being Grandain and Skydain and I have to say their suits look amazing.**

_**Comics Talk**_

**I've been really enjoying the current New 52 stories of Batman, Red Hood and The Outlaws, Aquaman, Teen Titans, The Flash, and Justice League Dark. So down the line expect a few things from the New 52 to be brought into the world of X-Force. A slight hint being a certain Paradox but that won't be until later chapters and I mean possibly 20 plus later chapters before I crack that door open.**

**Also The Avengers was amazing…that is all.**

_**X-Force Talk**_

**With this chapter I wanted to introduce Maggie and Dan. You probably know them from the Superman:TAS. Billy Batson who is currently in Young Justice animated series. Mary Marvel who hasn't been in anything animated as far as I can remember. Black Adam who I wasn't sure how to write so hopefully for those who are a fan of his character let me know how I did. I really wanted to do his back story since no one at least in any Naruto crossover fanfics I've read have used it so I wanted to be the first to open that door.**

**Also Kasumi from the Dead or Alive series along with mentions of Ayame who will eventually be in X-Force.**

**I wanted to show the way Grant thinks in the chapter. So when it comes to describing women you will get more of the "detailed" descriptions because that's going to be apart of his character. With Raven I wanted to give her a leadership role this chapter showing that when it comes to magic she's the expert of the team and takes charge in that field.**

**The hardest part for me was writing the fight scenes this chapter. I mean I don't want anyone to be downplayed but at the same time I don't want to over play them you know. It's hard trying to compare character from different universes power sets because their worlds are so different so let me know how I did there.**

**Another thing I'm trying is to remember that I'm trying to use the times to my advantage when writing fight scenes. I experimented with that during the rain scene in the fight scene of this chapter so let me know if you liked that part as well.**

**Anyway let me know how I did. Leave any question, comment, or criticism you have for me and I will reply back to you as soon as I can. Also I wanted to thank everyone for the support. I will not let you down as you can see this has been my longest chapter yet so I hope this length can make up for what I missed.**

**Tell your friends that Benjamin236 is back in action and will be bringing his stories back to the online world. So go ahead and review and share if you must…also I like the new fanfiction update...the review button looks beautiful.**

**References in this chapter include one from Go-Busters and Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes.**

_Next Episode_

_Elections_


	8. Elections

X-Force

I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else that appears in this fanfic.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Robotic voice/Demon talking"

_Robot/Demon thinking_

"Radio/phone/Television"

(Foreign Language)

When in costume they will be called by their costume names.

_Episode 8:_ _Elections_

_July 26 9:30am, EST_

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

Right now the man in charge being Naruto was going over his thoughts at the moment. Thinking about multiple things from the Mary Batson case to Supergirl of all things. Naruto was thinking about what the team should do moving forward.

_First things first, we need to update Billy, Batgirl, and Supergirl on Mary's condition. After that we can go from there._ Naruto said to himself before going downstairs to see how their new tenant was doing. Walking into the operations room he saw that Mary was resting in the sick bay section of the room. He also noted that Raven, Blackfire, and Shinku were asleep as well….in the king sized bed that was there for Shinku, together.

_I'm so glad Grant isn't here._ Naruto commented to himself while taking a few snapshots of the scene before putting the camera away. Oh how he was going to use this particular piece of Blackmail in the future.

"Shinku, it's time to wake up." Naruto called out while shaking her figure a bit.

"Five more minutes Naruto-Kun." Shinku moaned out as Naruto had a confused look on his face since Shinku never referred to him with that honorific. "I just want to sleep a few minutes more." As Shinku rolled onto her "pillow" and gave a sigh of relief.

"My secret, well I eat a lot of southern foods." A sleeping Blackfire muttered, it seems as though she still talked in her sleep. "Then I work out by doing squats to keep it toned." Naruto had to make a conclusion she was talking about her butt if anything else. "Well people who like big butts cannot lie so there Donna." That made Naruto sigh, even in her dreams she and Donna were still rivals. Naruto also noted she seemed to have snuggled with her "pillow" as well. Raven eyes were starting to open which was a relief in Naruto eyes. At least one of these ladies would wake up.

_Did my breast get bigger?_ Raven said to herself while coming to a stir as she felt a heavier weight on her chest. Looking down she saw what looked like to be Blackfire and Shinku snuggling with her but that couldn't be the case. She was in her house right? It wasn't until she started to shake her head when her vision became clearer. That what she thought was a dream was a reality and the worse…maybe best part was that Naruto was there.

"Good morning Raven." The only male in the room greeted as black energy started to come off her form as the blanket covering the three women exploded onto Naruto's form knocking him down.

_Not how I wanted to start my morning_. Both Naruto and Raven said to themselves as the two other women snuggling up to Raven came to a stir.

"Well that was only two minutes but alright." Shinku said as she and Blackfire finally realized what their pillows were exactly.

"I am so sorry Raven." Blackfire apologized for sleeping on her friend's chest but she had to admit that it was worth it.

"Same here." Shinku said apologizing as well but man Shinku also had to admit that it was nice. I mean they were so soft, and now she understood why men liked them. "Next time you two can sleep on mines if you want." As Naruto who was up had fainted at that remark. Blackfire who had a bit of a perverted side could only imagine it. I mean Ravens chest was big but Shinku was bigger and she had to get a grip. Business now, thinking perverted thoughts later.

"Let's get to work here." Raven stated as she got out of bed and stretched a bit.

"Raven's right." Blackfire said as she too got out of the bed. "After we change out of our nightwear, shower, and eat."

"To the showers then!" Shinku shouted before grabbing Raven and Blackfire and pulling them towards her personal bathroom located in her living quarters.

_I'm pretty sure if Jiraiya and Grant were here. They would be on cloud nine and then some._ Naruto commented as part of him wanted to go check out the shower scene going down but he couldn't. There was a kid…well teenager in the room who was starting to stir.

"What happened?" Mary questioned herself trying to remember how she got her. Let alone how she was older. Yesterday she was eleven and now she was eighteen.

"My friends will be here soon to inform you of what's going on." Naruto answered startling her a bit. Seeing her reaction Naruto decided to calm her nerves a bit. "Don't worry, I'm a good guy."

"I know that much, I mean my brother won't shut up about you." Mary replied as she noticed her voice seemed to have matured as well.

"I try my best to impress, since you apparently know who I am. How about you introduce yourself? You know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams?" Naruto stated getting Mary to think for a few seconds before answering.

"My name is Mary Batson. My likes are my friends, my family, and Tawny. My dislikes well there's school, bullies, and homework. My hobbies are reading, playing with Tawny, and saving people. My dreams well one of them is to be a member of the Justice League but for right now I just want to be the best hero I can be." Mary answered getting a smile from Naruto.

"Nice, now what's a Tawny?" Naruto asked as Mary shook her head no.

"Now it's your turn." Mary said getting a confused look from Naruto. "Introduce yourself like I did. It's only right."

"Fine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes my friends, the people I considered family, and Chinese food. My dislikes I have a few of them. One of them being S.T.A.R Labs, Cobra, villains who want to take over the world, and the Justice League." Naruto answered before seeing the confused look on Mary's face. "Not the entire league of course. Just when it comes to their practices. I'll explain that later, anyway my hobbies are watching clouds, reading detective novels, and training when I get the chance too. My dreams, I have a few but one of them is to have a girlfriend. Continuing to expand X-Force efforts. Finally is to not only make my mentor proud but also find a way home."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate." Mary said hoping she used that phrase right. Getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"The plate only gets bigger when you grow up. Enjoy your childhood Mary." Naruto said giving some advice to the girl who nodded.

"I feel so much better." Shinku informed the people in the room as she came out wearing a pair of white shorts and a red tank top.

"Same." Raven answered as her attire was her summer casual attire consisting of a grey shirt and a pair of black baggy sweat pants. What can she say, she loved hiding her figure and sweat pants were very comfortable.

"Okay kid." Blackfire said wearing her summer attire which was a pair of blue cargo shorts and a white shirt. "Let's see what's wrong with you." While the computer screen showed Mary's body along with a few graphs and lines of text.

"Scientifically speaking, it seems as though your body has aged. At least by seven years." Blackfire informed the group who nodded before she continued. "Looking at the events that happened last night it seems as though Donna and Captain Marvel were able to change you back to your human form. Now mystically I have no clue what's wrong with you."

"I'll take over from here." Raven called out getting all eyes on her. "Black Adam pumped you with his dark magic. When you and him said "Shazam" at the same time apparently both your energies mixed causing your once white suit to become black. If I had to make a conclusion you now have a "dark" side."

Taking in the information Mary was shocked to her just that. I mean she was only eleven and she had a dark side. Let alone her powers were now tampered with. Oh how she wish she could just beat Black Adam to a pulp.

"To finish up my analysis, I recommend you start training in your new form. You along with everyone else need to know its limitations." Raven finished getting a nod from Mary.

"Well who can train me then?" Mary asked as she never really trained in her Marvel form. Once she became Mary Marvel her body and mind were at their pinnacle.

"I should be able to assist you." Shinku answered as she had a knack for training those who needed it.

"I'm sure we all can train you one way or another." Naruto added on with Raven and Blackfire nodding.

"Will I be able to go home anytime soon? I know Billy must be worried to death about me." Mary said as the current X-Force members shared a look with one another for a few seconds.

"I'm-." Naruto started off as he heard the door to his office open. Quickly going upstairs he saw who had just walked in. The person was a woman who had long black hair that was combed in a professional manner. She had on a pair of silver earrings, a purple blouse, a white skirt, along with a pair of black heels. The person was carrying a purse and had a notepad with them. Entering the detective agency was none other than Lois Lane.

"I was wondering where you were Tokyo." Lois stated while taking a seat in front of the desk. "I was starting to think you skipped town or something."

"Please Metropolis is my town. I'm upset that I don't have the key to the city yet." Naruto remarked getting a laugh from Lois.

"Have fun wrestling Superman for it then." Lois replied getting a glare from the blonde detective.

"Funny…very funny." Naruto said with sarcasm laced in his voice. "So why exactly are you here Lois? You rarely come to visit me at the HQ."

"I have some important information I want to pass to you. I'm sure you and Cassandra could use it." As Lois voice took a serious cadence.

"Fire away then." As Lois flipped through a few pages of her notepad before bringing up a particular page.

"Apparently something is going to happen at Mayor Johnson's reelection rally today. I don't know what it is but it seems like it's big. I figured having two Kamen Riders on the scene wouldn't hurt." Lois said informing Naruto of the events that may happen in a few hours.

"Well Cassandra's out of town. So I'm sure we can make up for that." A male voice called from behind Lois as she turned around and saw Kaldur and Donna coming into the office.

"Well look at you two all grown up and what not." Lois said getting up and hugging the two of them. "Donna you have to take me to your trainer girl. You're as fit as they come."

"Thanks Ms. Lane." Donna said blushing at the comment about her physique.

"And you Kaldur, I'm shocked you don't have a girlfriend by now. Maybe you do but you're hiding it from us." Lois said not noticing Donna's glare at that comment. Kaldur didn't have a girlfriend that was going to be her position eventually.

"I'm still looking for the right one . I'm sure she's out there somewhere." Kaldur replied back while mentally thinking Donna and how he wouldn't mind her being his girlfriend. I mean things with Tula didn't end so well in terms of them breaking up. As a matter of fact it was an a bad way to end the relationship but that's not the point. Point being he had told himself that he was going to ask Donna to go out with him but learning that the uncle figure in his life died took priority.

"I'm sure she's right under your nose kid. The same goes for you too Donna." Lois advised getting a nod from the duo.

_You have no idea._ The duo thought before getting back to the task at hand.

"Usually when something big happens it usually means a bomb or an assassination attempt. I don't really see villains coming after Mayor Johnson unless he has wronged them." Naruto concluded.

"In other words we may have an assassin appear." Kaldur said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well you guys take care of that and stay safe. I have to meet up with Smallville, both of us are doing coverage of the events today." Lois replied as she started to walk out the door when Conner came into the office with four bags of groceries.

"Morning." Conner called out as Lois looked at Conner like he was some sort of illusion. Noticing the look the clone decided to speak upon it. "What you never seen a man carry groceries before?"

"No it's not that." Lois started while shaking the current thoughts in her head. "You just reminded me of someone; that's all; later"

"So what's on the to-do list today?" Conner asked while putting the groceries down.

"Well we have a case today. That is protecting Mayor Johnson from some sort of attack. We've pegged it down to an assassination." Naruto answered as Conner took out an apple from a bag and started eating it.

"Who's going on this case?" Kaldur asked as Naruto went into a thinking pose.

"I was thinking just us four. Raven, Shinku, and Blackfire will be our backup since they have plans for today." Naruto informed the trio.

What about Grant, Ryu, and Kasumi? I know Ryu wouldn't want to miss out on such a case." Kaldur reminded Naruto who shrugged at the question.

"Ryu left a message saying he was going to investigate something in China. Saying that he had a lead on who is distributing the Gaia Memories." Naruto answered.

"That case." Donna started off remembering what caused this case to be open in the first place. The person with the wolf memory when they went to Infinity Island fifteen days ago. "Are we sure it's just not S.T.A.R labs using Control Freak again?"

"No Control Freak started a new life in Tokyo. Apparently he works for a gaming company making an honest living." Naruto informed getting a smile from Donna and Kaldur. It was nice to hear a villain reform.

"We're wasting time; let's get a move on already." Conner stated getting the crew to go to the second floor, find a vehicle to get into, and move out.

_Downtown Beijing_

_10:00pm_

Ryu, Kasumi, and Grant were currently dressed in what you would called "Fancy attires". Grant was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black tie. He had to admit that he looked pretty good. Ryu was wearing something similar only with a red dress shirt. Kasumi on the other hand was wearing a light blue dress that complimented her figure. Right now they were at a dock waiting for a friend of Ryu's to arrive.

"You know, once Daniel Craig retires from being James Bond. I can take his spot no problem." Grant started off before attempting a British accent. "They call me Bond…James Bond."

With that remark he was able to get a giggle out of Kasumi and an eye roll out of Ryu.

"Well every bond has a girl right?" Kasumi asked before walking towards Grant with a bit of sway in her step. "Do you think I can fulfill that role?" As Ryu was a bit speechless with how Kasumi was acting. I guess the girl he had to watch was gone and the woman she had become was here to stay. I mean seeing her standing in front of Grant acting all "seductive". It was going to take some getting used to.

"Of course you can." Grant answered as he would like nothing more than to have Kasumi by his side.

"I feel so hurt right now." A female voice whispered in Grant's ear as he recognized the voice of one Jade Nguyen. "I thought you said I could be your bond girl." As Jade's position was right behind him. Pressing her chest against his back. Oh how Grant missed these missions.

"The more the merrier." Grant said hoping that the answer didn't get him sent back to Metropolis by these two women.

"_Well let's go make that movie."_ Both women said seductively, as they decided to go a step further and press themselves against Grant. This action caused the man in between what he would call a "Kunoichi Sandwich" to faint.

"Sorry about that Ryu but Jade told me about this prank and I wanted to do it. I do hope you're not mad." Kasumi apologized for her actions earlier.

"Of course he was mad." A male voice interjected getting everyone's attention. "Even I could see that." As approaching the group was two people. The male of the duo had blonde hair which was combed down. They were wearing a dark green suit with a black shirt as well. Their partner was a female who had red tribal markings on her face. Three on each side of her cheeks to be exact. Along with a red circle on her forehead which was covered by her short silver hair. Her attire was a form fitting red dress.

"Grifter as annoying as ever." Ryu remarked getting a grin from the blonde. "Nice to see you again Zealot." Earning a blush from the silver haired woman.

"The pleasure is all mines Ryu." Zealot replied as Grant was now back on his feet.

"Dude! Grifter man, what're you doing here?" Grant questioned before he and Grifter performed their "Secret Handshake" in front of the group.

"Grant, man it's good to see you. Too bad you got stuck with mister personality over there." Grifter answered while making his comment about Ryu who shook his head.

"We're here because HQ wants us to follow up on a lead about someone selling Gaia Memories Grant." Zealot explained as their motivations were the same.

Yeah we thought you guys took care of it before your team broke up." Grifter added getting a smack on the head from Zealot. "Anyway, who's the beauty in green?"

"Names Jade blondie but you you may know me as Cheshire. The world's greatest female assassin." Jade stated with pride in her voice getting a chuckle out of Zealot.

"You, please that title belongs to me." Zealot replied back as they both glared at one another. Sizing on another up just to prove there point.

"As much as I would love to see you two go at it. We have business that needs to be done." Grant reminded the duo who nodded.

"So I take it Grifter and Zealot were these friends you spoke of." Kasumi inquired getting a nod from Ryu.

"Indeed, were using their boat to travel to the destination." Ryu informing the team of their game plan.

"Not that I don't mind Jade being here but what are you doing here?" Grant asked as Jade reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a note.

"Ra al Ghul believes that he didn't get his money's worth out of the wolf pack. Turns out what caused them to mutate were the Gaia Memories they were using." Jade answered getting a nod from those near her.

"Well we have a party to go to and I hate being late." Grifter said as he started to walk towards their boat. "Let's get this party on the road, well this case sea."

_Metropolis 10:30am, EST_

_Mayor Johnson's Campaign Headquarters_

Naruto, on his motorcycle with the rest of the team in the truck pulled up to the Campaign Headquarters. It was a bit nostalgic for Naruto, Donna, and Kaldur since doing community work for Mayor Johnson was one of the team's earlier missions. I guess you can say in this world "D-Rank" missions weren't too bad in Naruto's mind. Getting off or out of there motorized vehicles the team went into the Campaign Headquarters and noticed that nothing really changed. Well for Conner it was a new experience. He never heard of a Campaign Headquarters.

"Welcome to Johnson HQ, how may we help you today?" A helper asked the group of four who had just walked in.

"I'm looking for the Hispanic in charge; you may know him as Jose." Naruto answered as he had to smirk at the reaction he got off the female helper.

"Now look here, Johnson is a good man and-." The female helper ranted before a Hispanic voice interrupted the conversation.

"And I'm looking for the ramen addict in well-dressed clothing." As a Hispanic male came into the area. He was wearing a pair of blue slacks, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt that had blue vertical lines going down it. Their hair was neatly trimmed. This was Mayor Jose Johnson who was running for re-election.

"He told us he stopped eating ramen." Donna said getting Jose's attention.

"Well look who it is, my Donna you have grown into a beautiful flower senorita." Jose stated while giving the young woman a hug before he turned his attention to Kaldur. "And Kaldur, mi amigo, you've grown and then some."

"It's great to see you to Mr. Johnson." Kaldur replied in a respectful tone getting a laugh from Jose.

"I told you, you can call me Jose. We're friends after all." Jose said getting a nod from Kaldur.

"Anyway, we need to talk to you Jose." Naruto's tone going into a more serious one. "In private would be best my friend."

"Very well, Linda hold my calls for me please." Jose ordered getting a nod from the female helper who a few minutes ago was going to yell at Naruto. "You all can follow me."

_Private Room_

"Alright my friends, what's going on?" Jose questioned the group of four.

"Well rumor has it that you may have an assassin coming for you during your event today." Naruto answered getting a nod from Jose.

"I've known about it and so has my family. I beefed up the security at the event just in case." Jose informed them.

"I guess being a mayor gives you some benefits huh." Conner remarked getting a laugh for Jose.

"Who's the wise guy. I like him a lot." Jose said earning a grin for Conner.

"His name is Conner, no last name, he just started working for us a while ago." Kaldur informed Jose who nodded at the information.

"Very well then, we have an event to go to. So let's meet the press my top flight security." Jose stated before leaving the room.

"Top flight security?" The four X-Force members said in unison before getting out the room and heading to their vehicles.

_Mayor Johnson's Campaign Rally_

_11:25am, EST_

Currently the press along with multiple spectators, people of the community, and supporters of Mayor Johnson were at the Campaign Rally. Right now Naruto had a few shadow clones disguised as a few civilians roaming around the area. As the X-Force team were grouped together in the back.

"I have a few clones scattered in the area. I have one on stage with Jose. If they do plan on attacking him, I'll substitute with the clone and take the hit. I mean this bullet proof vest is about to get it's money's worth." Naruto informed his teammates getting a confused look for Conner.

Why use a bullet proof vest?" Conner questioned not seeing the logic in it. "I've seen your healing factor at work. You can take a pounding."

"I know that Conner, it's called hiding your abilities. Something I need to start teaching you sooner or later." Naruto started off as he saw Lois and a male walking beside her. The male was wearing a pair of glasses and had black hair that was styled in a way that the front half seemed to be defining gravity. They wore a dark blue suit, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a pair of black dress shoes. Approaching the group was none other than Clark Kent. A man who X-Force knew in more ways than one.

"Naruto, Donna, and Kaldur. It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you." Clark greeted getting a smile from the trio.

"It hasn't been too long now Clark." Naruto replied as he recalled a few months ago where he, Cassandra, and Superman had teamed up against a robot that Lex Corp had produced. The person in charge of the company stated that "it had a malfunction."

"Indeed, who's the new guy? I haven't seen him around before." Clark said turning his attention to Conner as Clark let out a mental gasp.

"My names Conner and it's an honor to meet you S…super cool guy who writes articles for The Daily Planet." Conner said as he was about to call him Superman in public.

"Same here." Clark said in an unsure tone. "Can I speak with you Naruto, Donna, and Kaldur please?"

"Will be back Conner and Lois." Donna said as the trio followed Clark to a less populated area.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Clark questioned being upfront about the situation at hand.

"About Conner or the team?" Naruto answered wanting the hero with the S on his chest to be a bit more specific.

"Conner, I already knew about you the team getting back together thanks to Bruce." Clark replied back getting a look of shock from the trio.

"He's always keeping tabs on us isn't he?" Donna commented remembering some of the times they had a run in with the Dark Knight along with Diana's personal stories about him.

"It's his way of caring, he only does it for those he truly cares about and that list is pretty short." Clark said defending one of his closest friends.

"Back to Conner, I wanted him to live a bit. He's been in a test tube for most of his life. Well his short life since he was "born" a few weeks ago." Naruto informed the Kryptonian who nodded at the information.

"We understand that you're a bit unnerved by Conner but he looks up to you. Well both your identities, you spending time with him would be his highest honor and privilege." Kaldur explained as Clark had a confused look as to what he should do. I mean part of him was creeped out by having a clone of himself walking around but at the same time he felt obligated to be in this boy's life.

"I'll give it a shot." Clark said making up his mind on what to do. "Anything else you three wish to tell me?"

"Well Supergirl wants to join the team but you know that's about it." Naruto answered in a fast tone as he words came out uncomprehend able.

"She wants to do what now!" Clark shouted as Naruto's eyes widen at the fact that Clark had heard him.

"Yes Lois, I will be right there." Naruto said before running away from the man of steel.

"She didn't call you." Clark said as he along with the other two X-Force members watched Naruto run away. "I have super hearing." Clark muttered to the other two around him.

"We should get going. It was nice talking to you Clark." Kaldur said before taking off into the crowd.

"Tell Diana that I've moved back to Metropolis. I haven't talked to her in three years or so. I would like to catch up with her if time permits. Have a great day Clark." Donna said before going back into the crowded area as well.

_I have a strange feeling something is about to happen._ Clark said to himself before looking around the area with his X-Ray vision making sure no one was hiding before turning his attention to where Conner was. _I wonder if Kara would like to get to know him._ Thinking of what the opinion of his cousin would be about Conner. Right before he could get back to doing his job Clark heard a familiar whistle traveling through the air. It was none other than a bullet that was sailing through, looking up towards a rooftop he saw the person who was responsible. Looking around Clark quickly sprang into action as he went to apprehend the assassin.

_With Naruto_

After running away from one Clark Kent he switched with the clone that was on stage. Currently Jose was giving a speech as to the positives he has done while being the mayor of Metropolis. Naruto had to admit that Jose had his vote all things considered since his opponent was Lex Luthor. Naruto had to conclude that wouldn't stand a chance but then again they were some people that did like the criminal. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Clark dash off. Realization hit Naruto as fast as a speeding bullet. He quickly moved Jose out of the way just in time as a bullet found its way to the floor where Jose had once been standing.

"That was a close one." Naruto muttered thanking whoever up there allowed him to have such great reflexes.

"Thank you for the save Naruto, I honestly appreciate it." Jose said as the press started to take pictures of the scene at hand.

"No problem." Naruto replied coolly while noticing that the rest of the X-Force members were gone. Wondering where they were he heard a loud boom which meant something good or something bad had happened. He was hoping for the former rather than the later.

_With Superboy_

Currently the boy of steel as he liked to call himself in front of his mirror was pursuing the current enemy. Right now he was teaming up with his idol, the man who he received his genes from and it felt awkward. Himself and Superman had two different ways about doing things. Superman seemed to be able to do everything so flawlessly. Then again Superman has had years to perfect his abilities while he only had a few weeks.

_Man, he really is Superman._ Conner commented to himself while seeing him capturing the would be assassin. This in Conner's mind seemed to be a bit too easy. Looking at the assassin, they seemed like a normal person, black pants, black shoes, a black shirt and vest. They also had short black hair as well. Nothing really out the ordinary to be honest.

"Now, would you mind telling me who you work for?" Superman asked in a monotone before getting a laugh out of the assassin.

"You can't even recognize me can you blue boy." The person retorted back as the two people with super in their name heard something slide open. Conner saw that the man's chest was glowing green and Superman dropped the assassin.

"Metallo." Was all Superman was able to mutter out as the assassin ripped off the skin that was on his face to reveal the metallic skeleton underneath it.

"**Too easy."** One of Superman's many enemies commented as they pulled out what appeared to be a USB stick. That got Superboy's attention from his hidden position on the rooftops. **"You just sit tight, I have a job to finish but don't worry, I'll be sure to finish you off next."**

"Like I'm going to allow you to do that." Conner stated making himself known getting a laugh from the metallic man.

"**And who are you supposed to be?"** Metallo questioned never seeing or knowing that Superman had a sidekick. In all the years of fighting him you would think he would know if his nemesis had an assistant. **"His sidekick or something?" **As he started to advance towards Conner who kept his grounds. Metallo was a bit shocked by this revelation that the Kryptonite wasn't working. Was this guy his sidekick and not have superpowers because if so then this tactic was useless.

"I'll show you sidekick." Conner roared out before punching Metallo forward sending him flying into the nearby building causing a loud boom to happen.

"Thank You." Was all Superman could say as he felt his energy starting to return to him.

"Nice job Conner." A female voice stated as Donna in her costumed attire was now hovering above him. "Me and Kaldur can take of this one. You and Clark get back to the press conference."

"Metallo's mine." Superman said getting up on his feet.

"I know but just this once let me have a turn at him." Donna replied back as Superman was reminded of a time where Wonder Woman had said something similar to him about Toyman. Remembering the outcome of that fight he almost felt sorry for Metallo.

"Very well, come on Conner let's head back." Superman said as he heard the sound of gears coming towards the rooftop.

"**Prepare to die Superlad!" **Metallo shouted while sending his right fist down towards his target only to be hit by a woman wielding a hammer which almost sent him flying if it weren't for some sort of water whips grabbing him midflight and sending him down towards the street area.

"I believe you should be the one surrendering." Kaldur stated while using the water he made into a whip to remove the Kryptonite from him.

"**Foolish you forget that I have more abilities than using that piece of rock."** Metallo said only for him to be hit by a powerful bolt of lightning thus knocking him out for the current period of time.

"That was most disappointing." Donna commented not having her fill of the battle.

"You do know we're supposed to do these sorts of things as quick as possible right? You know not being discovered." Kaldur replied reminding her of one of the many rules this team had.

"I know, I know." Donna whined back shocking Kaldur a bit that she actually whined. "It's just that I expected more from him."

"We can train later, you know just you and me." Kaldur replied back before realizing what he had just said.

"Sounds like a date then. Let's us head back to our friends." Donna said as she too realized what she had just said.

_Unknown Island _

_11:25pm_

"If something doesn't happen in the next five minutes. I swear I'm going to rage quit on this mission." Grant complained as they were able to arrive at the party which was really some undercover thing for crime lords to meet and talk about how great they were to one another. If Grant had to hear one more time about how they were about to pull the greatest (insert pointless thing) ever and a superhero got in there way. He knew for a fact he was going to lose it.

"Keep calm and drink some water." Grifter replied as that was his method of coping with boredom. As a middle aged Chinese man came into the room being flanked by four people. The group of heroes had to guess they were his security detail. Taking in the appearance of the man, he wore a grey jumpsuit along with red goggles that covered his eyes.

"Good evening everyone." The middle aged Chinese man stated gaining everyone's attention. "My name is Professor Chang and in my hand, I hold the future." As the man raised what appeared to be a USB Stick. That gained the group of heroes attention especially Red-X who was remembering the time he stopped said villain with Robin but that was a while ago. In his "rookie" years as he liked to call them.

"Oh come on Chang, you said the same thing about Xenothium and look how that turned out." A crime lord commented gaining a laugh from his peers.

"Fools, allow me to show you the power this has." Chang said before pressing a button on the USB Stick.

"**Cyborg"** the USB stick said before Chang's form started to change. He now appeared to be in some sort of red and black armor. On some parts of him you could see some of the wiring which was hidden by the red glow that hid them.

"Now watch this." Chang stated before his right arm shifted to some sort of cannon as he pointed to the roof before sending a red blast of energy that caused a hole in it.

"Well I'll be Chang finally created something useful." One of the Crime Lords said to her buddies who nodded in agreement.

"Of course I did, who else possesses the mind to craft such a device?" Chang boasted before another middle aged Asian male came into the room. Their attire was a pair of dark green pants, a pair of black boots, a black shirt and vest. As on their hands were a pair of gloves. They had spikey brown hair and brown eyes as well.

"Chang." The person shouted gaining the rooms attention. "You have something my boss wants back. So hand over the Cyborg memory and no one gets hurt."

"You're boss, what foolishness do you speak of Taka?" Chang answered back getting a smirk from the man known as Taka.

"You know, the one you brought that memory from. We make the profits off our own sales, you don't just resell those without our permission." Taka explained as Chang scoffed at that idea.

"Do not believe this naysayer. I'll show you that this is my creation." Chang stated before handing his security guards a few USB Sticks. "Use them my man and we shall show him what happens to those that oppose the Chang Empire." As the four security guards used the USB Sticks, each of them being "Cyborg" which caused their attires to be similar to Chang except they were white and blue.

"You leave me no choice then." Taka said as he snapped his fingers as a group of forty people came into the room scaring most of the Crime Lords away. "My blade." Taka called out as one of the men walked towards him with a katana and sheath in hand.

"Please what is that wimpy thing going to do against me?" Chang taunted not fearing the puny blade.

"For all the Crime Lords that is still present. Let me show you what my boss has created." Taka stated before pressing a button on the hilt of the blade.

"**Shogun."** The blade called out gaining the heroes attention. That wasn't a USB Stick at all.

"Change." Taka ordered as he sheathed the blade as a guest of wind surrounded him as his attire changed. He was now wearing armor similar to a Shogun. The golden and black painted armor was very sleek and the mask he wore held no expression like most would usually do.

"I think this would be a good time to put on some more appropriate attires." Jade commented getting a nod from her fellow associates as the group left the room quickly. The two rival groups were focused on one another they didn't care about more people leaving.

"Attack my men." Chang ordered as the four guards went into action as Taka ordered his men to use their memories as well to combat the current threat. As the word "Ninja" was heard multiple times throughout the room.

"Ninjas, no one said anything about there being ninjas." Red-X said earning a growl from Chang as he remembered the humiliating defeat at the thief's hand.

"Focus Red-X." Ryu reminded as he pulled out his Dragon Blade and decided to fight Taka who seemed to have no qualms with it.

"You will not ruin my plans again." Chang shouted before sending multiple orbs of red energy towards Red-X who dodged them.

"Man what did you do to this guy?" Grifter asked before he threw a few shock grenades at some of the ninjas who were shocked to death.

"When you're defeated by yours truly." Red-X boasted while throwing multiple explosive x's at Changs armor. "You can't live it down." As the explosive went off causing parts of Changs armor to peel off before it reformed.

"I can only imagine." Jade said as she was slicing a few of the cannon fodder down.

"Well imagine you being defeated by me. Like right now, that's six." Zealot replied as she too was taking down the competition with her single blade that had red tap wrapped around the hilt of it.

"Oh yeah." Jade replied back before throwing her sais at an enemy and going hand to hand with a person who was approaching her from her right. As Jade quickly hit the man in the throat with enough force to shatter their wind pipe before running towards the enemy with the sais impaled in them. "That makes eight."

"Honestly I wish you two would grow up." Kasumi said before running through multiple hand signs and stopping on the horse seal in particular. As the five people running towards her stopped and started attacking one another. The power of Genjutsu was all Kasumi could think to herself.

"Right after I get this one." Both Zealot and Jade said in unison as the poor male found himself sliced and diced by two female assassins.

"That makes eleven." Both Zealot and Jade said to one another as their competition was at an end. They were no more cannon fodder to fight.

"Look I'm really happy for you two but a little assistance would be great." Red-X stated as he and Grifter was dealing with a Cyborg whose armor kept repairing itself.

"Tie breaker." The two woman in competition called out before they took to attacking Chang.

"Hey X." Grifter called out gaining his attention. "You have some ice on you?" As that got a smirk out of Grant.

"That shouldn't be a question." Red-X replied before pulling out a few blue orb from his utility belt.

"Let's go for it before Chang becomes minced meat." Grifter said as the two female assassins were keeping the pressure up on Chang.

"Watch it ladies, I'm about to make it snow." Red-X informed them before disappearing from their sight. Seeing a plan in action the two backed off as Chang felt something attaching to his armor.

"What is with this inferior technology?" He questioned as he was trying to run an analysis as to why his readings were saying parts of his armor were freeze.

"Merry Christmas." Was all Grifter said before shooting the blue orbs as the effects were instant. The bullets were able to piece through the armor which caused the ice pellets to freeze multiple points of the armor. This was there solution to stop the armor from regenerating.

_With Ryu_

He had to admit that he was going easy on his opponent. Just using swordsmanship without pulling any ninja tricks on him. Right now he was questioning his opponent on who he worked for.

"Who do you work for?" Ryu questioned once again getting a laugh from his opponent.

"I have no reason to tell you. Whoever you maybe, I will not allow you to stop me." Taka answered back before jumping back and then launching himself at Ryu at a fast speed. Ryu was able to dodge the attack easily.

"If you plan on using tricks, then let me use some of my own then." Ryu said before settling in a particular stance before dashing towards Taka who held his guard. Under his mask Ryu had to smirk because his opponent was about to feel so pain. From Taka's point of view Ryu had vanished and reappeared behind him. Before he could move he felt saw that his armor had a single cut. Ryu had then once again disappeared from his view as he now had multiple cuts across his armor as his opponent reappeared before him.

_Violent Gale_ Ryu said while remembering how long it took him to master that technique.

"Looks like Chang is on ice. Oh well my job is done thanks to those people over there. My boss needs me so I'll be seeing you some other time ninja." Taka said as before Ryu could strike once again Taka was teleported from the area.

"Well that sucks, he got away." Red-X commented getting a glare from the three females that were battling with him.

"At the very least we know he's not the one pulling the strings." Kasumi said seeing the brighter side of things.

"Indeed, this is a lot to think about." Zealot added on thinking of how she was going to make this report when giving her briefing.

"Let's get off this island first. From the message my boss just sent me. It seems as though we will have company soon." Jade stated as the crew left the island and headed back to the mainland.

_China Docks_

_1:30am_

"Well this is where we depart ways my friends." Grifter said as he was going to miss his new comrades in the form of Kasumi and Jade.

"Indeed and thanks again Grifter." Ryu replied getting a chuckle from the man.

"Anytime and remember that the Wild C.A.T.S will always have The Outsiders…well whatever you guys are calling yourselves back. You're not the only secret hero group in this world after all." Grifter said getting a nod from Ryu.

"You know this isn't over." Jade said to her now rival Zealot who nodded.

"Oh it's just beginning, get stronger Cheshire…no Jade. I look forward to having our first fight the next time we meet." Zealot replied getting a smile from Jade.

"Same here." Jade said as Grifter and Zealot left the group of four and boarded their boat and went back to their base in China.

"Let's head home guys, I've have to apologize to my bed tonight or is it morning." Grant stated as he was unsure of what time it was.

_Spiraling Detective Agency_

_2:00pm. EST_

Naruto was currently sitting at his desk going over a few notes. Mostly the information Ryu had sent him a few minutes ago in regards as to someone who was dumb enough to start the Gaia Memory Trade once again. Also taking in the information that Metallo was using a memory was well. It just wasn't adding up, villains never used Gaia Memories so why now?

_At least Superboy was able to recover it._ Naruto said while holding up the Sniper memory that he was going to hand to Blackfire and Shinku to study. He was about to get up from his desk and go check on the group of women only for the electricity to shut off and come back on. This process started to occur for the next three minutes before Naruto decided to see what was going on. Deciding to check the circuit breaker first which was located in the "basement" he opened the door and saw an interesting scene. Raven shaking her head in a horizontal direction while Blackfire was laughing up a storm. Looking for Shinku he saw that she had one of the books he had written. The series of books he wrote were perverted to say the least and then Mary's face which had a look of utter shock.

"What the heck's going on down here? And why does the power keep going off and on?" Naruto questioned getting a sigh from Raven.

"Someone thought it was appropriate to give Mary "The Talk." Was all Raven could said as Naruto was able to put together scene together except for the electricity going off and on.

"Let's just say Mary found it to be shocking." Blackfire said before she continued laughing only to get a zap by Mary.

"Let's call this training session an end. Come on Mary, let's go get something to eat. It's been a long day and it isn't even three o clock." Naruto said getting a nod from Mary who was happy to leave the building. Mary was unsure as to how she would get used to living with this team but she was intent on surviving the experience.

_End Chapter_

**A/N**

**This took a while but hey it's done, not my proudest chapter. I completely wrote this chapter without the B plot being in my original outline. The Ryu, Kasumi, and Grant stuff to be exact. Anyway you call classify this an filler episode but I had to do some world building. The mystery of the Gaia Memories will be an ongoing thing as this season rolls on.**

**Continuing on I wanted to introduce Conner to Clark simply because I didn't have another place in my story to do so. Also throughout the story I will introduce more heroes and villains who know of this team. I already made a reference that Batman knows and they're a few other people. Ten heroes overall and if you guess then than man you're a psychic. As for Lois being an informant, I thought that it would be cool to have a person who reports news stories in that type of role. She will be a recurring character along with Jose.**

** I wanted to end the chapter on a funny note I guess. I also did some humorous scenes if I were to classify them. I usually do funny dialogue but I wanted to do something different. So let me know how you felt about the Grant, Kasumi, and Jade scene along with the bed scene with Raven, Shinku, and Blackfire.**

**Again this chapter was mostly world building. I wanted to introduce the Wild C.A.T.S into this world. You can say that this story will blend more of the interesting concepts the New 52 has to offer. That being Wild C.A.T.S characters being in the universe.**

**Also this chapter will lead into the next one so don't worry folks. I have an interesting chapter outlined which I'm sure you will enjoy. All I'm going to say is that Kaldur and Donna will have their date.**

**Finally remember the Sasuke story I mentioned. Well I'm about to put out the first chapter soon. For those who forgot it was going to be a companion piece to this story since it will take place in the same world X-Force is in. **

**It will be called X-Factor and it will be dealing with some interesting problems. All I'm going to say is that there may or may not be some Naruto characters that appear in that story before bridging over to this one. Now it's not mandatory to read that story but if you want a bigger picture of this universe then yeah hop on that when I put that out. I'm hoping to have it out by this coming Saturday or Sunday. I'm trying to make the first chapter as long and interesting as I can to hook people.**

**Okay this is my third to last thing which you do not have to read. For my fellow Power Ranger fans, how do you feel about the recent Super Mega Force news in regards to some actors not being invited back. You would think everyone would be for the 20th season but man it's a shame. Also Kyoryuger and Wizard have been fun. I need to finish up Garo Season 2 before diving into 3 which looks fantastic so please no spoilers.**

**Anyway any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a review and I will reply. Heck PM me and I will reply to those as well. I'm debating on whether or not to stop receiving anonymous reviews. I rather be able to reply to someone when they critic my story rather then not knowing whether or not they read my reply in the next chapter.**

**That's about it for me, I've rambled on for far too long. I'm currently watching One Piece for the first time and that's been fun. One hundred and six episodes in and it hasn't been boring. Also Attack On Titan, watch that show people it's been a fantastic ride.**

**My final, final thing is that Young Justice has a fundraising campaign going on right now by smgo dot tv. It's basically let's prove Warner Brothers wrong and get Young Justice Season 3 on the air. The goal being $10,000,000 is very high but as long as we show the networks that we want this show. I'm sure something positive will happen. Oh yeah one final thing to plug, I write for a website called herotaku dot com under the name Ben3000. I mostly do the comic, cartoon, and movie stuff so you can catch me there. Anyway that's my final ramble, keep calm and review folks and I'll see you next time.**

**_Next Episode_  
><strong>

**_Targets_**

**_See you there._**


End file.
